Beyond Infinity
by Minniemora
Summary: The toy story crew *humanized* Buzz and Jessie got married, but Bo starts to wonder when it'll be her turn, until something else happens. Reviews please! Thank you! BoXWoody JessieXBuzz
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of the Toy story characters, which I do _NOT_ own, if they were real.

Woody's POV

I put my feet up on my desk and took a deep breath. Man my job is the best. Sherriff Woody should have been my full name on my birth certificate. The only thing that makes it better is my co-workers. There's Jessie, Hamilton-Ham for short, Potter-or Potato head, which is a very long story, and last but never least my second in command, Buzz Lightyear. We are another kind of team, and all really close; especially Buzz and Jessie.

"Woody! Only five minutes till we get to go home! Buzz and I have a lot of packing to do, mostly just shampoo, beach towels, and champagne. Not enough room for many clothes if you know what I'm saying." Jessie winked nudging me. I laughed nervously and rubbed my neck. Jessie and Buzz are getting married this weekend, and it's all anyone's been talking about.

"Yeah well I hope you and Buzz are really happy together. You're both two of my best pals." I said smiling at Buzz as he joined in the conversation. He put his arm around Jessie's waist and kissed her. "Hey come on guys watch the PDA!" I laughed. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and felt soft lips on my cheek.

"Don't be so strict sheriff." I heard a beautiful voice say. I looked beside me and saw my radiant girlfriend Bo. I call her little Bo peep for a nickname, and she loves it even though she'd never admit it. She has the prettiest blonde hair and blue eyes. She put her hand on my cheek and pressed her lips to mine.

"We need Bo in the office more often." Buzz joked. Jessie and Buzz laughed at that comment together.

"Ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically. I heard the bell go off and grabbed Bo's hand. "Alright now it's time to go home." I smiled at Bo and picked her up. She's so light I could carry her for miles without breaking a sweat. I carried her to the car and she giggled as I put her down. She smoothed out her dress and got into the car. We drove back to our apartment and Bo started dinner. I felt exhausted and a little under the weather. Bo walked in the room and noticed I didn't feel that well. She walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"You don't have a fever." She told me putting her tiny hand in my larger one.

"Well you sure are hot." I joked. She leaned on me and kissed me again. I kissed her neck and then the oven beeped.

"Time to eat." She giggled getting up. I pushed her back on the bed and turned off the oven.

"Dinner can wait a few minutes." I winked taking off my vest.

"Woody!" Bo giggled at me acting this way. "Sheriff what's my crime?" She asked shyly.

"Theft of my heart." I said putting her hand on my chest. She started laughing.

"You're so cheesy." She said undoing her dress.

Jessie's POV

"Tomorrow Buzz!" I yelled as Buzz spun me around. I tried to get down, but Buzz is the only person stronger than me. "Just think tomorrow I'll be your wife not just your girlfriend." I told him giving him a long kiss. I felt his hands sliding down my back and I pulled away. "Whoa cowboy." I said pushing him away. Buzz knows how I feel about waiting until after marriage. He just smiled at me knowing I can't resist him.

"Tomorrow night." He said out loud longing for the moment. I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but happiness, and hope for the future. My Buzz Lightyear is the best man I've ever known. I kissed him and then went to continue packing. I sat and shoved a bunch of bathing suits and tiny dresses into my suitcase. I hate wearing frilly lacey things, but I want to look special when I give myself away to Buzz, I mean after my wedding.

Bo's POV

I took Woody's aggressive grip off my hips and caught my breath. Woody is the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Even after we make love he lies with me, and just holds me for a long time. I felt him breathing on my neck, and I turned around to kiss him.

"It's time to eat sheriff." I told him grabbing his hands. I slipped on my dress and ran a brush through my hair, and stuck it back up. I sat a plate in front of Woody, and one in my place too.

"Are you excited about the wedding tomorrow?" Woody asked digging in to his food.

"Not as excited to become God parents. Your Buzz's best man and I am Jessie's bride's maid. We live in the same apartment building. We're a shoe in to be God parents." I smiled at the thought.

"If I know Buzz it'll be a while until we become God parents. It took him three years just to propose." He told me.

"You're one to talk cowboy." I told him. He looked up at me blushing a little. "Just kidding." I assured. I'm really not. I'd love being Mrs. Pride more than anything, but we are living together, and closer than ever. One day it will happen, I really hope.

*The next day*

Jessie was crying her eyes out sitting at her makeup table. I kneeled by her side and held her hand.

"Jessie you know Buzz will always love you. You're spending the rest of your life with him. Please don't cry." I begged. She wiped away her tears and hugged me.

"Thanks little Bo." She said sniffling. I left go the fact she called me that nickname. I started her makeup and then curled her hair. When she looked in the mirror she screamed and yodeled. "I look like a doll! Thanks Bo." She said hugging me one more time. She put on her veil and looked at me nervously. "It'll be you next time." She smiled holding my hand for good luck. She let go and then opened the doors to the isle. Buzz was standing at the end and I walked down with Woody to stand beside Jessie. They said their vows exchanged rings, and kissed to start their new lives.

Buzz and Jessie drove a limo to the reception, and Woody and I took the car. When we got there the party started and everyone was dancing with their dates. I grabbed Woody and we went to the dance floor. Woody held me by the hip, which was a little sore.

I excused myself to the bathroom and started to get sick. I looked in the mirror and noticed I was bloating. I just assumed I was having a terrible time of the month, but then my heart throbbed. I don't remember the last time I _had _a time of the month. Jessie must have heard me get sick and came in.

"Bo, are you ok?" She asked looking genuinely concerned.

"I don't know Jessie." I said holding my bloated stomach. "Do I look like I'm getting fat?" I asked.

She studied me up and down for a minute. "Fat doesn't look that perfect." She told me. Before I could ever try to decode what she meant she jumped up and squealed. "Are you making Woody a daddy?" She asked. "You have the perfect bump Bo!" She told me hugging me.

"Jessie, do you think Woody would even want a baby? Are you sure I'm not just fat?" I asked terrified. Jessie gasped. She ran out the door and came back quickly with her purse.

"I was saving this for emergencies." She said pulling a pregnancy test from her purse. I could barely stand to take it, and I wouldn't even peek at it. Jessie watched it for me while I threw up again. I looked back up and she was grinning ear to ear, then she hugged me again. I broke down crying from fear, but a glimmer of happiness. I'm going to have Woody's baby, our baby! "Bo don't cry sweetie. If I know Woody he'll be so happy." She said putting her arm around me. I took out my handkerchief and wiped away my tears. Jessie took my hand and walked out with me. Woody looked concerned as he came towards me.

"Are you feeling ok Bo peep? You look a little sick sweetheart." He said rubbing my cheek.

"I'm fine sheriff. Let's dance." I reassured him taking him to the dance floor. We danced until Jessie got ready to throw her bouquet. All of the girls-including me- got in a huge group. She turned around and threw the flowers that landed right in my hands. I secretly looked back at Woody so he wouldn't see me looking, and he was blushing. I really love Woody so much.

I walked over to him and he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Well it's been great, but it's about to get a whole lot better." Buzz nudged Woody looking over at Jessie.

"Have a great time Buzz." We both told him giving him a hug goodbye. Jessie came over and hugged Woody and I goodbye too. She whispered something in my ear right before she left.

"If you haven't told him by the time I come back I'll tell him." I took a deep breath and nodded. I want to tell Woody right now, but it's the fear of not knowing that scares me to death.

*The next day*

"It's finally the weekend Bo peep!" Woody woke me up saying. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I felt nauseous, but I smiled through it. "I made breakfast already." Woody told me leading me to the table. He made a huge spread of my favorite breakfast foods! Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and biscuits. I sat down and started eating much more quickly than usual. Woody noticed, but I know he's not one to judge. After we both finished he smiled at me and then patted his thigh.

"Come sit Bo." He smiled. I didn't want to break Woody's leg, but he's strong. I tried to not put all my weight on him, but he noticed. "Are you ok? You seem like something's wrong." He told me. I grabbed his hand and took him back to our room. I grabbed his belt and loosened it then kissed his neck."Bo really what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing at all." I told him leaning over him. He didn't look like he had the slightest problem. When I took off my dress I could tell Woody was trying not to stare at my stomach. He's too sweet to say anything, so I didn't either. Woody ran his hands down my sides, but he stopped in the middle.

"Bo do you feel bad at all? I don't mean to be offensive or anything, but you're a little bloated." He told me. I looked even bigger than last night. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. I was frozen with fear, but I couldn't cry in front of woody. I hate doing that so much. I finally got the courage to look at woody and I tied my robe on.

"Woody I really am terrified right now." I said putting my hand in his lap. I accidently let some tears slip out of my eyes. He scooted even closer to me and put his hand over mine. He looked even more scared than I was. "Woody I just found out last night, but I'm pregnant." I told him skittishly. His mouth was agape, and his eyes grew ten times as big as usual. His face snapped into a smile and he spun me around.

"We're having a baby!" He yelled. He hugged me and I was so relieved. "Bo we're having a baby!" He gleamed. He was so excited that he called my doctor and made me an appointment first thing tomorrow morning. "You're so beautiful inside and out. Bo don't be scared." He said hugging me closely. "When do you think it happened?" He asked curiously.

"Woody I honestly couldn't tell you." I said suggestively. He got closer to me and then scooted away again.

"Bo not in front of our baby." He slid away a little.

"I'm sure it doesn't mind." I said pulling him to me.

Jessie's POV

I lied out my beach towel in the sand next to Buzz's. He stared at me in my bikini and I sat up and scoffed.

"Really Buzz?" I joked sitting up. He just smiled at me and moved closer. He hasn't kept his hands off me since we said 'I do'. Buzz got us drinks and we drank them in the warm sun. Buzz grabbed me and picked me up and threw my over his shoulder. He ran to the ocean with me and then put me down. We ran around in the ocean until we were up past my stomach. Buzz still had my hand so I wouldn't get pulled out by the ocean. I just stood close to Buzz and we swam together in the ocean, but I felt him staring lovingly at me. I sighed and smiled up at him.

"You want to go back to the room don't you?" I asked him. He didn't hesitate running towards the hotel. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Buzz and I are going out to eat tonight, but before that we're going hiking, and shopping. Tonight we're supposed to go to a bonfire party too! I would love to just live like this every day! Just always having something fun to do all the time.

"Do you want to skip the hike and just got straight to shopping?" Buzz begged sitting down. "I know you were excited, and I'm sorry but I'm just exhausted." He rubbed his eyes and I sat next to him.

"That's fine Buzz." I'm just happy to be with him right now. "Let's go right now." I said running to get the keys. We got to a strip of stores and we went through every one of them. One of them was a baby store, and Buzz tried to walk past it really fast, but I grabbed his arm.

"Buzz mind if we go in the store real quick? I have a friend who's expecting." I said making sure I didn't use Bo's name. He came in reluctantly, and I had to pull him in almost. While I was looking a woman with a baby- that looked about one- stood next to Buzz. He looks so afraid of kids, but when I see him around his nephew he's great with him. I saw the cutest little baby blanket that could be for either gender. Buzz looked at me a little confused.

"Who do we know that's pregnant?" He asked me. I felt a little nervous. I didn't know what to tell him. I looked up at him with total seriousness and then looked back down. He gasped and stepped back. "No! ...It's you?" He asked. I slapped at his leg.

"No Buzz!" I yelled. "It's Bo." I whispered. He looked even more shocked.

"Does Woody know?" He asked me keeping his voice quiet too.

"I don't know yet. I found out with Bo at our reception." I explained.

"Well they'll be good parents. I have to admit after the shock of thinking you were pregnant, I don't hate the idea." He accepted.

"No offence Buzz, but you might have to wait a year or two." I told him.

"None taken, I could wait too." He assured. We paid for the blanket and walked off to the restaurant.

Woody's POV

I walked into work and punched in my time card. I sat down and Ham came over to me.

"Someone looks happy." He said sipping his coffee.

"Ham something great happened yesterday, something fantastic!" I told him. He sat in front of me with a grin eager to listen. "I'm gonna be a daddy." I told him. He looked in disbelief then got a smile.

"Well I knew this was gonna happen when you two moved in together. Congratulations pal." He said playfully punching my arm. I waited around for someone to call and report a crime, or at least a domestic problem. It's been a really slow day. The phone finally started ringing and I eagerly picked it up.

"Sheriff's department, what's your emergency?" I asked.

"Hi, yes is there a Woody Pride there? We were told we could reach him by this line." A woman said on the other line.

"This is him. What can I do for you?" I asked tapping a pencil on my desk.

"Well we have a woman here, about three months pregnant who had a very severe allergic reaction to one of her new vitamins. She's been asking for you." She told me.

"I'll be there as soon as possible; wait where is it exactly?" I asked. She gave me the name of the hospital and simple directions.

"Potato head come with me! We're taking a sheriff car!" I told him grabbing the keys.

"Where are we going?" He asked buckling the seat belt.

"We don't have time to talk." I told him turning on the sirens. I hope Bo's ok, and my baby. Oh great there's two of them to worry about now!


	2. Chapter 2

Bo Peep's POV

I had to get an epipen from a very bad reaction to a vitamin my doctor prescribed to me. I told them to call Woody, but he's not here with me. The shot hurt extremely bad, but it more than likely kept me from dying. Although my doctors wouldn't tell me that, they don't like to scare pregnant women. All I know is that I have a baby growing inside me, and it's been there for three months! I haven't noticed it for an entire three months which is really surprising. When I look back on it I do remember a few symptoms I just didn't notice.

"Bo!" Woody yelled running to me catching his breath. He kissed my cheek a few times glad that I was alright. "Are you alright sweetheart? I was so worried." He said hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine woody don't worry about me." I smoothed out his sweaty hair. I saw Potter behind Woody and waved at him with a smile. "Hi Mr. Potato head." I greeted. He moved his eyes up after staring in shock at my stomach.  
>"Good morning Miss. It's been a long time." He said awkwardly going right back to staring. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know you two were expecting." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.<p>

"Its fine Potter, we just found out recently. Then my stomach just pretty much popped into this shape afterwards." I giggled holding my huge stomach. Woody put his hand on mine and then looked at me.

"I have to get back to work." He frowned. I kissed his and then grabbed his hand from my stomach.

"Have fun." I joked waving goodbye to Potter and Woody.

Buzz's POV

It's the last day of my honeymoon with Jessie, and I couldn't be more upset. Jessie and I have had the best time at the beach. We've done almost everything we could think of, but I guess it will be great to get back to work and see Woody again. I wonder how he's feeling about the new baby on the way, but I also wonder if it's putting ideas into Jessie's head. I could see her with a baby, and it would be adorable. I just don't think I could handle one while we're just settling in to our new house and everything else going on. Just the fact that Jessie saved herself for marriage, our marriage tells me she could wait a little longer.

Bo Peep's POV

I set the table for dinner, because Woody should be home any minute and I can tell him I found out the gender of the baby! I still don't understand how I'm sixteen weeks pregnant and I didn't know! I can actually feel my baby turning inside me. I held my hand on my stomach and sat down until I heard my front door open.

"How are you feeling little Bo Peep?" He asked kissing me hello.

"I feel fine Woody. Tell me if you feel the baby move." I told him putting his hand on my stomach. He left it there for a while and then jerked away.

"That's amazing." He said in awe.

"She's really moving in there." I said laughing.

"Oh and you're so sure we're having a girl?" He joked taking off his hat. I was quiet for a little while and then smiled back at him.

"I was going to wait a little while to tell you, but we're having a girl." I told him. He got an excited look on his face and hugged me.

"Bo! A little girl! I'm so glad I can actually share this excitement with you!" He said still holding me tightly. He actually went to his knees and got close to my stomach. "I know you'll be beautiful like mommy is." He said kissing my stomach.

"You're such a sweetie." I pinched his cheek and he moved my hand from his face and kissed. He held me up and looked into my eyes.

"You're the woman that was made for me Bo." He realized.

"You're just figuring that out?" I asked.

"No, I just figured out that I haven't done something I've needed to for a while." He set me down. He grabbed my hand and got on his knee. "Bo I'm not letting you give birth to our baby girl without a ring on your finger. Will you marry me?" He asked pulling a ring out of his pocket. I squealed and jumped into his arms and kissed him as many times as I could.

"Yes Woody yes times a million!" I smiled. He kissed me and put me down wrapping his arm around my waist. He's so affectionate and precious. I cuddled my head into his chest and he kissed my head.

"Let's go lie down." He escorted me to our room and I lied on top of him.

"Woody are you just marrying me because I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked.

"Well that's why I asked for it." I said feeling my stomach turn.

"Do you remember that morning after Buzz and Jessie got married, and I made us breakfast and told you to sit on my lap?" He remembered.

"Yes I remember." I giggled.

"Well I was going to propose then, but I got so excited with the news I had no idea what to do." He said rubbing my back with his hand. I kissed him again and he blushed while I told him how adorable I think he is.

"You know my doctor told me that this is around the time our baby will start learning voices. She can hear everything right now." I smiled thinking about our daughter. Woody put his head next to my stomach and started talking to her as soon as I said that. He's just the best man I've ever even seen. I felt the baby move again and so did Woody. He pulled away quickly and I felt my breath shorten and I couldn't breathe that well so I sat up straighter.

"Are you ok?" Woody asked worried.

"I'm fine honey. I'm just having a little trouble breathing, that's all." I assured.

"That's all? Bo I'm taking you to the hospital!" He grabbed my arm protectively and tried to get me up.

"Woody sweetie calm down. My doctor said that it's normal to have a little shortness of breath right now. The baby is leaning on my lungs. Not to mention I had an allergic reaction to those vitamins." I explained. He tried to calm himself down, and then tiredly tucked me in. He looked exhausted and I cuddled up to him so he'd know that I felt the exact same way. I put my hand over his chest and he grabbed it.

"Good night angel." He said tiredly.

*A few weeks later*

Jessie's POV

I was setting the table for Thanksgiving dinner. This is the third one Buzz, Woody, Bo, and I have spent together. This is also the first one I've spent married! I heard the door ring and Buzz answered it.

"They're here!" He called. I heard Bo and Woody's voices and then ran to greet them. I grabbed the two pans Bo had in her arms while Woody took off her coat.

"Awwww! Bo your bump is getting so big!" I fawned. She was hiding it behind the pans but she's almost five months pregnant and there's no hiding that!

"That's not the only thing getting big." She sighed sitting down.

"Bo you're adorable and you're carrying a baby. You're not big at all." Woody assured.

"I think you look gorgeous!" I promised grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen. "Ok Bo check this out. I cooked so much food it's ridiculous. I even made your favorite dessert." I pulled the chocolate cake out of the oven and Bo looked at it like she was in love.

"This is why we're best friends Jessie." She giggled hugging me.

"Dinner should be ready soon. Let's talk for a little while, while we wait." I pulled out a chair for her. "So how's my God daughter?" I asked.

"She's trouble." Bo joked rubbing her stomach. "I can't tell you how hard it is to be pregnant. It's so frustrating. I get sick all the time, and in several different ways too. Not to mention all the leg cramps and hip pain. I just have to remember it's all for her." She sighed.

"Have you talked about any names?" I asked.

"All I know is her first name. We're waiting until when she's born to give her her middle name." She explained.

"So what's her name?" I asked scooting closer to her.

"I'll tell you at dinner when Buzz is with us." She said smiling. I called Buzz and Woody and they came in to eat.

"Can you tell me now?" I begged.

"Tell her what?" Woody asked.

"She wants to know what we're naming the baby." Bo said. Buzz looked excited to hear it too, and Woody and Bo laughed at us.

"We're naming her Sarah. It means princess and she's going to be our little princess so we thought it'd fit." Woody told us taking a big bite out of a turkey leg. Buzz and I both "awed" at how sweet that was. Bo was blushing with joy from her future baby.

"You're going to be the best parents. I'm just going to say that I'm thankful for my friends, my future God daughter, and my beautiful new wife." Buzz said holding up a glass of red wine.

"I'm thankful for all of you guys too! You're the only guy for me Buzz." I said kissing his cheek and taking a sip of my wine too.

"I'm thankful for you two, my beautiful bride to be, and my little girl." Woody kissed Bo's stomach and Bo giggled at him.

"I guess you all know that I'm thankful for all of you and at the end of the day we all have each other." Bo said sipping her water. She must feel a little left out being the only one not drinking, but she _is_ pregnant, and someone needs to drive home. "Oh, Woody tell them about the wedding." Bo begged.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Ok Buzz obviously you're my best man, and Bo and I decided we're having our wedding outside next month. It's going to be outside in the park." Woody smiled.

"That's so sweet! I can't wait you guys." I gushed.

"You're my maid of honor of course Jessie." Bo smiled. I hugged her.

"Oh, Bo you're the sweetest little thing I know!" I laughed. After we finished eating we all stood up and went into the living room.

"Hey guys what do you say to a game for middle schoolers'?" Woody asked.

"What game?" Bo sat beside him.

"Truth or dare. Come on guys you're never too old." He swore. "We can play the adult version." He offered.

"I'm in." Bo said sitting on Woody's lap. He didn't even flinch he's so in love with her.

"You go first Buzz." Woody volunteered him.

"Ok, I pick truth." He decided.

"What's your favorite thing about Jessie? Don't you dare lie either!" Woody threatened laughing.

"Well let's see I think it's her curiosity. She'll never leave anything alone." Buzz smiled. He's just the sweetest guy around! I kissed him and he picked me to go next.

"Dare! Dare me to do anything!" I invited anything my way.

"Alright then I dare you to go outside screaming at the top of your lungs 'I'm a cowgirl' wearing nothing but your underwear and a cowgirl hat." Bo dared. I was surprised that was coming from Bo considering how proper and sweet she is.

"Now Bo I don't think that's very appropriate." Buzz defended.

"No Buzz I'll do it." I laughed going into our room to get my cowgirl hat. "Here we go!" I said laughing so hard.

"Jessie what if someone calls the police?" Buzz asked.

"Buzz three of us, including me, are police!" I said opening the door. "Yee haw! I'm a cowgirl!" I screamed a bunch running down the street. I turned around and went back up the road screaming it again and Buzz was waiting for me at our door with a blanket and an unamused face. Woody and Buzz were trying to catch their breath from laughing.

Bo's POV

"I'm sorry Jessie I just had to see that." I laughed. She was laughing too, but Buzz seemed a little angry and jealous.

"It's fine hon, but now it's your turn." She smiled putting her clothes back on.

"I pick truth." I smiled at her.

"Oh come on little Bo Peep don't be lame." I laughed.

"I'll pick dare next time come on." I giggled.

"Ok I have to know, how old are you?" She asked me. I was a little insulted, but I know she didn't mean it like that.

"I'm one hundred and seventy three." I told her. She started laughing at me and then came closer.

"Tell the truth I really want to know! Don't lie Bo." She begged.

"I'm twenty two." She said. All three of them started laughing and I felt uncomfortable and started crying. I think it's my stupid hormones.

"Bo don't cry. What's wrong?" Woody asked putting him arm around me.

"Nothing I guess I'm just not comfortable with my age." I told him.

"You're really only twenty two? Bo you're like a little girl! Don't feel bad about being young!" I don't even think Woody knew I was that young. He's twenty five and people already think he's robbing the cradle with me.

"I can tell when someone's lying and Bo's not lying." Woody said patting my back. "Bo, don't feel bad about your age you're young but I'm only three years older." He kissed me and we went back to playing.

"Woody truth or dare?" Jessie asked him.

"Dare, bring it on Jess." Woody offered. She thought and then looked at me and smiled.

"I don't like that look." I laughed nervously.

"I dare you to take Bo to the grocery store down the street with a wine bottle and yell at the clerk "Did you do this to my wife?" Until he chases you out of the store." Jessie dared.

"Ok let's just go with the truth." Woody pleaded.

"Have you ever slept with somebody on the first date?" Jessie asked Woody. He bit his lip and the glanced over at me.

"Only once." Woody confessed. Buzz and Jessie looked shocked, and then looked at me.

"What? Guys he means it was with me." I laughed. Woody rubbed his neck embarrassed.

"Bo and I were both virgins when we went on our first date, and neither of us came back one." Buzz and Jessie both had grins running across their faces.

"No wonder we have a beautiful baby girl coming to us soon. Sarah's parents are crazy for each other." Jessie said rubbing my stomach.

"Buzz truth or dare?" Woody asked.

"Truth." He said not wanting to even hear another dare.

"If you could have sex with anyone besides Jessie that all of us know, who would it be?" Woody asked Buzz. Jessie and Buzz looked nervous and Buzz held Jessie close to him.

"Well I would never do it, but if I had to pick I'd pick…" We all heard him say a name, but no one heard who it was.

"Who?" We all asked.

"Well, uh Mrs. Doolittle from across the street." He lied through his teeth.

"You're lying like a dog, Buzz!" Woody laughed.

"I said Bo, alright?" He admitted. We were all really quiet and no one said one word.

"Well I'm flattered Buzz, and I know you'd never do that so don't feel bad. To tell the complete truth I used to have a crush on Hamilton." I said to make Buzz feel better. They all started laughing because they work with him.

"Well I think we should all call it a night." Woody said helping me up from the ground.

"Wait Woody one more dare!" Jessie made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just one more." Woody allowed looking at his watch.

"Bo you said dare for this round, so I dare you to call Hamilton right now and flirt with him on speaker phone!" She handed me the phone and I felt Woody tighten up from nervousness when I took out my phone.

"Calm down sweetie. I'm not going anywhere." I ran my hand down his cheek and he smiled at me.

"Hello?" Hamm answered.

"Well hello there Mr. Peters. How are you tonight?"

"Bo? Bo future Pride is this you?" He asked me.

"I'm just alone tonight." I suggested. I just imagined the look on his face and tried not to laugh.

"Um, listen Bo I should probably go." He said awkwardly. I sighed.

"Alright then, bye bye sweetie." I said as nicely as I could. He hung up the phone and we all busted out laughing.

"My goodness Bo that seemed like fun." Said Jessie sarcastically.

"I could beat you up." I joked.

"Thanks for everything guys, but we need to get home. I'll see all of you guys tomorrow." Woody said helping me up. They both hugged us goodbye and we went home for the night. I couldn't sleep when we got home, so I got up and walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I do not feel good at all. I felt my stomach cramp up, and it made me want to scream. I usually handle pain well, but this was ridiculously painful. I tried to call for Woody, but I couldn't get any words out. I held my stomach and sat down then I remembered my phone. I called Woody's and stayed where I was until I heard Woody answer tiredly. I couldn't talk still so I waited until Woody came to find me.

"Bo! What's wrong sweetheart? Are you ok?" He asked kneeling down to me. I shook my head and he grabbed my hand. I started crying, and Woody knew I was in serious pain. He grabbed my phone and kissed my cheek to try to make me comfortable. He called my doctor and tried to help me up and take me to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Woody's POV

Bo was crying her eyes out lying on a hospital bed, and holding my hand. Her doctor kept trying to calm her down so he could try to see what was happening, but he said that we should give her a few minutes before we tried giving her anything medicine wise.

"Woody it hurts so badly." Bo cried squeezing my hand tighter. My heart is throbbing with worry, about Bo, and about Sarah. I felt her grip loosen and she started throwing up. I grabbed her hair and patted her back. She looked like she wanted to die, and I felt even worse. She started crying even more and I hugged her. Her doctor came in and decided to check and see what was wrong with her. He left the room pretty fast afterwards. When he came back he gave Bo a shot and she fell asleep.

"She has preeclampsia." He explained to me. I felt like throwing up too. "Now she's only five months along so we've caught it fairly early. This could be an extreme problem as you can already tell." He said. I looked over at my sleeping fiancé and I tried not to cry.

"So will they be ok?" I said walking towards her. Her doctor looked at me and smiled.

"It's not as severe as it seems. She'll get much better if she does what we tell her and comes in a little more so we can check on her." He explained. I moved Bo's hair away from her face and sighed from relief. I put my hand on her stomach and looked at my watch. It was already eight in the morning! I'm already an hour late, so Buzz can take over all day. Bo needs me right now.

Buzz's POV

"Woody's kinda late Buzz." Jessie pointed out. I looked up at the clock on the wall and started to wonder where he was. "He said he'd see us tomorrow." Jessie brought up to me.

"I'm sure he slept in. We were all up late last night." I was just saying this to calm Jessie down, because I didn't believe it. She grabbed the landline phone, and I took it back from her. "No personal calls unless it's an emergency." I reminded. She took it back.

"Then this is an emergency." She said keeping it out of my reach and dialing the number. "Woody! You're where? Well what… Holy cow is she ok?" I started worrying about what they were talking about. "So you have to stay with her? Oh man no I understand Woody. I hope she'll be ok." Jessie looked like she was going to cry and then I stood up and walked over to her. "Tell her I hope she feels a heck of a whole lot better." Jessie asked. They hang up and she hugged me. Did they have a miscarriage? Is Bo alright? I couldn't think anything good.

"Is everything ok?" I asked Jessie. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Bo's been in the hospital since five this morning and she has some weird blood pressure disorder that only pregnant women get, but it really affects the mother." She stared at her feet. I lifted her head up to face me.

"She'll be fine. You know Bo's brave and strong." I assured her. Jessie sat down and looked at the picture of Woody, Bo, and I at the beach together from a year ago.

"Yeah I know she is. Just as long as Bo and our God baby will be ok, I'm happy." She smiled.

Bo's POV

I woke up in the hospital and Woody was talking in the hallway to my doctor, and glanced over at me. The second he saw I was awake he was beside me.

"How do you feel?" He asked me. I tried to talk, but for some reason I couldn't say anything. My head was pounding and I had to lay it down on a pillow. Woody stroked my hair and kissed my cheek. I really felt like I was going to die. I threw up again and Woody held me tightly. I looked up at him, and he looked back at me. He looked so worried, and I felt myself smile at his sweetness. That made him smile to know that I was alright.

"Bo I was so worried about you." He rubbed the side of my face and I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't even move. I started seeing blurry and I moved my hand onto Woody's arm. "Don't worry Bo I'm staying with you all day." Woody promised. I started thinking about my baby. Was my baby ok? I couldn't even think straight so I was terrified about my daughter.

"Woody is Sarah okay?" I tried to ask. I heard myself slur my words and Woody looked even more worried.

"She's fine, and you will be too, but don't stress out baby." He rubbed my stomach gently. I love Woody's pet names for me. He must have a million of them. He cuddled with me in the hospital bed until my head started feeling a little better. I could finally sit up, with Woody's help. My doctor brought in two containers of pills.

"All you need to do is take these, and usually women who have this eat too much, or not healthy enough, but your baby is supposed to be developing body weight, and it looks to me like you haven't been eating enough." The doctor told me.

"Well I just started gaining a whole bunch of weight but I thought that was unhealthy for the baby." I tried to defend.

"Well with the disorder you have right now it makes you gain more weight than usual, but these pills should make everything normal. Just eat when you're hungry and don't worry about calories or fat unless I say otherwise. Alright?" I have never been fat before in my entire life. I really don't feel comfortable gaining weight, but then I think about my little girl. I have to be healthy for her. Woody helped me back to the car and we stopped at a fast food restaurant on the way home. He handed me a huge bag full of food and started the car again.

"Please eat as much as you can Bo. When we were in that hospital I just felt like, well I felt like if I lost you I wouldn't be able to go on with my life. Bo I couldn't even look at another woman after you. If anyone in this world was made for another person, then you were made for me." Woody kissed me passionately and I could tell he had been waiting to kiss me since we got to the hospital. When we pulled away he hugged me and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"You're wrong Woody. If anyone was made for another person you were made for me." I smiled at him. I sat down and started to eat and after I was done I took my pill for the day. Woody and I were kissing again, when he kissed my neck I went to loosen his belt buckle and he shot up away from me.

"Bo not after today sweetheart. I don't want anything else to happen." He's so sweet when he's worried.

"Woody are you trying to tell me that you aren't attracted to me now that I'm huge?" Woody looked at me like he had said something horribly wrong.

"No! No, Bo you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world!" Woody promised rubbing my stomach.

"Prove it." I said pulling him closer to me.

*A few weeks later*

Jessie's POV

I'm having a day today that's just Bo and I since her wedding is tomorrow. I knocked on her front door and Woody was wrapping a scarf around her. She was bundled up from head to toe.

"Woody it's only fifty degrees outside! Are you trying to cook her?" I asked trying to find her hand under her coat and gloves.

"Well she's pregnant and I don't want her to get sick or anything." He said taking off one of the three scarves. Bo moved the other two off her mouth so she could talk.

"Let's go Jessie it's alright." She giggled. Woody kissed her goodbye and handed her a container of pills for her disorder. When we got in the car she made sure Woody had gone back inside and took off the scarves and the jacket. Every time I see her she is so much bigger! It's only her stomach that grows too, it's so gosh darn cute!

"Where do you want to go for lunch sweetie?" I asked her starting the car.

"Anywhere is fine with me." She smiled happily.

"You're always so cheery lately." I laughed.

"Well I'm going to have a baby in about two months, and I'm getting married tomorrow." She pointed out.

"So I'm taking you to the diner, and then the cheesecake factory for dessert." I said remembering that Bo still needed to eat things to make her gain weight. She really isn't as big as she should be, but I think her stomach is adorable. We got to the diner and Bo ordered water and a salad.

"You're eating really healthy again Bo." I warned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She smiled.

"I just want you to grow the way you're supposed to little Bo." I confessed.

"Sarah and I are both going to be fine. We're healthy right now." She just kept smiling, but then she looked like she was in some sort of pain.

"Are you alright Bo?" I asked.

"I'm fine Jessie. I just have the worst headaches with this stupid blood pressure disorder." She clutched her forehead. She took one of her pills and then when her food got there she was done before I was halfway finished.

"Bo, aren't you still hungry?" I asked her.

"I'm one hundred percent fine." She said taking a sip of her water. When we go for dessert I'm ordering her the biggest thing on the menu. Bo sat back smiling at me like she knew something I didn't.  
>"What is it?" I asked curiously.<p>

"You and Buzz! It's been forever since you left for your honey moon and I've never seen the pictures!" She whined. I took the pictures out of my purse. "There are only twenty pictures here." She said looking through them all.

"All the others aren't appropriate." I blushed finishing my food. Bo got a surprised look on her face.

"I'm having a terrible influence on you." She giggled holding her stomach. I paid for the food and Bo and I went back outside to the car. "I shouldn't have left my jacket in the car." Bo said walking quickly to it. I got in the driver's seat and she had her hands firmly on her stomach.

"Are you ok Bo?" I asked her. She just nodded, she didn't speak. I put my hand on her stomach and I felt Sarah kick and then this weird twitch feeling. Then I heard Bo giggle.

"She has the hiccups. This little girl is the most painful baby that lived." She groaned. I heard her stomach growl and she looked over at me.

"I knew you were still hungry! Let's go for dessert, and then we can come home and hang out with the boys." I fluffed her blonde hair and she laughed at me.

Woody's POV

Buzz came over to play football and drink until Bo and Jessie came home. When we came inside from playing Buzz walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers. We started drinking and Buzz started talking.

"So Woody did you baby proof the house yet?"

"Actually Buzz I've pretty much done everything to get ready for the baby already, except mentally prepare myself. I just can't wait to see her. I really hope she'll be healthy." I thought about Bo's condition and how innocent she was. My daughter is even more innocent than her, she's not even born and she has all kinds of medical problems. I just hope when she's born she'll be very healthy.

"She will be as healthy as a baby can be. You know Bo is strong enough to carry a healthy little girl." He tried to make me feel better. I sighed and looked at my watch.

"When do you think they'll be home?" I asked impatiently.

"They'll be home when they come home. All three of them." I could tell I was worrying too much. I took another drink and Buzz laughed at me for being so insecure.

Bo's POV

Jessie ordered the biggest piece of cheesecake I've ever seen in my entire life. We both were eating like pigs but then I felt a Braxton Hicks contraction. Jessie looked terrified at my reaction to it.

"Don't worry about it Jessie. It's just weird warm-up contractions." I held my stomach and tried to shake it off. We finished the cake and when we got back in the car I got another one that felt even worse and let out a quiet scream. Jessie looked really scared about it.

"Do you want me to call Woody?" She asked. I shook my head, because I know Woody will just worry about me.

"It's time to go home anyway, right?" I asked. She started the car and turned up the radio.

"Absolutely! Let the baby listen to music on the way home. When she's born I'll play it all the time so she'll sleep." Jessie's a genius sometimes. I felt my baby hiccupping again and felt bad for eating so fast. When we pulled in to the driveway Buzz and Woody came out to greet us, and I had already put all the winter clothes Woody had smothered me with back on.

"Did you girls have fun?" Buzz asked taking off Jessie's coat.

"Are you kidding me? Woody your fiancé is not only my best friend, but she's more fun than monkeys with fireworks!" Jessie told Woody.

"Bo are you feeling alright?" Woody asked. I put his hand on my stomach so he could feel our little girl hiccup. "What's going on in there?" Woody asked.

"She's got the hiccups. Isn't that so cute?" I thought about how adorable our daughter must be. Woody took off his hat and hugged me knowing how soon we'd have our princess. Jessie "awed" at us and Buzz tried not to laugh at Woody being so sweet. Jessie and Buzz left the room and came back with a giant present. They handed it to me and Woody and I sat on the couch to open it.

"It's our Wedding present and we also put our first present, of many, to Sarah in there." Jessie smiled. Woody and I opened it together. I pulled out a framed picture of Woody and I together with my giant stomach. It was the most precious thing I ever saw in my entire life.

"We took it when you two weren't paying attention." Buzz smiled. "Since you've been living together for a while we figured you'd want something besides plates or glasses or something." He said.

"Buzz, Jessie, this is perfect! Thank you so much!" I hugged them both and then Woody pulled out the cutest pig toy I've ever seen with a light purple bow around its neck. "You two are really good at getting presents." I laughed. Buzz hugged me and Jessie hugged Woody.

"You guys promise that we'll always be friends?" Jessie asked.

"Well let me just tell you our present to you." I started to get excited. "Woody and I bought the house a few houses down from yours." I announced. Jessie screamed from joy and hugged me. Buzz seemed pretty excited too.

"When do you move in?" Buzz asked.

"We're moving in the day after we get married, so the day after tomorrow." Woody told them. They both seemed really excited and we all ended up in the kitchen drinking, well all except me. Woody and I had to get home so we'd be able to get ready early, but when we got in the car he was way too drunk to drive. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. I drove us home, and Woody couldn't walk straight so I had to help him inside. He was laughing uncontrollably for no reason at all.

"You are _beautiful_ what is your name little lady?" He asked putting his arm around me. I couldn't help but laugh at him for acting like that. "Oh I'm sorry ma'am it looks like you're taken." He said tipping his hat at my stomach.

"Woody she's your baby." I giggled. He looked shocked and then backed up.

"You know my name? Your baby is _mine_?" He asked hiding behind a wall. I followed him and put his hand on my stomach. He freaked out when she kicked him.

"She's saying 'Hi daddy.'" Woody was falling in love with both of us all over again, in two minutes. His words were slurred and he was all over the place. I was so glad when he finally passed out on our bed and I fell asleep next to him. I woke up to my phone ringing and it was nine in the morning. Woody and I are getting married at two! I sprung out of bed and Woody was getting up too, but he had a terrible hangover.

"Do you remember my name again?" I asked getting undressed.

"Keep doing what you're doing and it'll come back to me." He joked. "What are you talking about anyway?" He asked getting his clothes out of the dresser drawer. I took off my night shirt and took down my hair. Woody was practically drooling over me.

"You got drunk, and you were hitting on me, and then you got scared when you found out I was pregnant with your baby." I remembered. He got closer to me and was still watching me when I was searching for a shirt to wear until I could put on my wedding dress. Woody started kissing my neck. "Woody you've seen me with fewer clothes than this." I reminded him.

"I know, but I just love seeing you and your beautiful hair, and beautiful skin, and that beautiful belly." He kissed my stomach and I put on a shirt. Woody loves it when I take my hair down, so I'm leaving it down for our wedding.

"Well this is the last time I'll see you until the wedding." I told Woody. We were sitting in the truck outside in the parking lot near the park.

"I guess it is." Woody smiled at me. We kissed each other goodbye and I walked to where Jessie was waiting for me with a hug.

"Let's get you ready to get married!" She took me into a small building.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo's POV

Jessie got out a huge makeup bag and went to start on my face. "I can't mark on that! It's too beautiful!" She said pulling away. I started laughing sarcastically. Jessie started curling my hair while I put my special lipstick on. I haven't worn it since my third date with Woody, and that was years ago. I made my eyelashes so big with the mascara brush that they looked fake. I felt Sarah kicking me and I took a deep breath trying to keep myself together. My headaches started and I had to put my head down for a while.

"Bo do you want me to get you something?" Jessie asked patting my back. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you Jessie, but I'm fine." I reassured finishing my makeup. I jerked out of my seat when I felt yet another Braxton Hicks contraction. Jessie ran over to me and put her hand on my stomach.

"Bo, are you sure you're ok to do this?" Jessie asked. I nodded and tried to just take a few deep breaths. They're so much worse than they used to be. Jessie clipped my bangs up out of my face, and then put my veil on. I had a pink and white dress, since I'm obviously not a virgin bride. I turned around and looked in the mirror. I was really getting married, and to Woody! I have been dreaming about this since I met Woody. I walked to the door to go outside and get married but I stop for a second. I stopped just so I could think for a few minutes about all the memories that Woody and I already have with each other, and then I opened the door, and stepped outside.

I saw Woody at the altar and he looked stunned the moment he laid eyes on me. I wish I could have run down the aisle, but I walked pretty quickly. I grabbed Woody's hands and the preacher started reciting the same old thing they always say at weddings. I looked at the crowd watching and saw all of my friends and all of Woody's friends too. This really was the best day of my life, at least until my little baby was born.

The next thing I heard was, "Do you Bo Portia Pride take Woody to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." I couldn't believe this was happening! Woody slipped my wedding ring on my finger and then pulled me towards him in a kiss. My world froze for a minute, but when we pulled away all I heard were cheers and applause.

"I love you." Woody told me sweetly.

"I love you more." I kissed his cheek and Potter's wife Amanda came running over to us and hugged me.

"Oh, Bo it's been such a long time!" She was really excited to see me. Amanda has always been a somewhat mother figure to me since I met her when I was eighteen. Woody started working at the sheriff's department and she was in her early thirties. She looks fairly younger than she is and she's one of the nicest women I've ever met. "Potter told me you were having a baby, and I lost your phone number, you'll have to give it to me when you have time sweetie. Congratulations!" She said hugging me again

"I promise I will, and thank you." I giggled from all the excitement going on around me. My friend Lindsay came hopping over to me and hugging me. I call her Barbie because she's blonde, and she's so pretty she looks plastic.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie!" She squealed. We hugged and she turned around and saw her boyfriend Kenny. "I have to go but I'm still so happy for you!" She giggled running back to her boyfriend.

Jessie and Buzz came to congratulate us too, but Woody got to them first. Jessie was already jumping off the walls with jubilance. She ran past Woody and hugged me.

"We're both married now Bo! How's it feel?" She is so loud. My daughter will definitely know Jessie's voice when she's born.

"It's the best feeling in the world." I smiled to myself.

*A few weeks later*

Woody's POV

Hamm and I got a call about a man with a gun walking around a sketchy neighborhood so we went to check it out. I held my hand on my holster and we kept our eyes open looking for him. I heard a woman screaming and I looked over and saw a man beating a woman with a pistol.

"Freeze!" Hamilton yelled aiming his gun at him. I crouched behind the car and aimed my gun at him too in case he tried to outsmart Hamm. The man pushed the woman away from him and put up his hands. "Drop your weapon." Hamm said with an intimidating voice. The man dropped his pistol on the ground and Hamm went closer to him, not letting his gun down. I saw the man slap the gun away from Hamm when he was close enough and start hitting him. I got up as fast as I could and held my gun up at him.

"Just come with us now and we don't have to have any problems." I saw Hamm's face bleeding and I kept my distance. The criminal took out a knife and held it to Hamm's throat. "Sir we won't ask you again to drop your weapon." I started to feel afraid for Hamilton's life. He started walking backwards.

"You shoot and I'll pull the knife!" He threatened. I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"We could stand here all day, you could come with us, or you could be a murderer. Take your pick son." I said cocking the gun. He threw his knife on the ground and Hamm grabbed him by the neck.

"You're under arrest for attempt of murder, assaulting an officer, and assault of a civilian." He said handcuffing him.

"Get in the back scumbag." I said throwing him in the back seat. I went to go check on the woman and she was screaming and acting terrified. "Come with me ma'am we'll take you to the hospital." I helped her up and she pushed me away.

"I just want to be with my husband!" She sobbed.

"Well where's your husband ma'am I'll call him and tell him to meet you at the hospital."

"You just put him in your sheriff car." She said breaking down. Her husband was the one beating her senseless and she still wants to be with him. I took her to Hamm and told him what was going on. He called the ambulance and we watched while they took her away. What deadbeat would beat his own wife?

Bo's POV

My Braxton Hicks contractions are getting more intense, and coming more often. The time I have to spend by myself scares me. I'm always afraid something is going to go wrong with my blood pressure again. My baby must be pretty big, because my stomach is big, and I can barley breathe because she's crushing my lungs so badly. I had to lie down once I felt my head start hurting again and then my back was stinging, and then it turned to sheer torture. I started actually screaming from the pain. I felt my stomach churn and I started throwing up, so I ran to my trashcan. I felt my whole body start to ache and I threw up again. I wanted to let out another scream, but I couldn't find the time between everything that was happening all at once.

I tried to go for the phone to call Woody but I got so light headed I collapsed all the way on the floor. My hands went numb and I tried to stand up. I somehow managed to get near the door and put on my coat but then I lost all feeling in my legs, but I made sure I landed on my elbows and my back so my baby wouldn't get hurt. I had to take deep breaths to even breathe. I couldn't even risk moving again, so I just lied there and hoped that it would stop. I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore, and my eyes closed.

Woody's POV

This day was heartbreaking beyond all belief. I had to see that man beat his wife, and then I saw a woman beating her son. Being a sheriff is harder than people think. I got out my keys and took off my coat to go in the house and just relax for the rest of the night with my beautiful wife. I unlocked and opened the door and I saw the most horrific thing I've ever seen.

"Bo! Bo, sweetie, are you ok? Bo, wake up! Baby please!" I begged trying not to shake her. I called Buzz and Jessie and they were there almost instantly; just another perk of them being our neighbors. Jessie and Buzz helped me get Bo in the car and Jessie started crying. I was just as scared, but I was too determined to help Bo. Buzz sat in the front with me to make sure I was calm enough to drive. Jessie was in the back with Bo.

"She's breathing normally, and she's got a good pulse Woody she'll be ok don't worry." Jessie sniffled. We made it to the hospital and they took Bo in right away. I got to go back with them and they were checking her heart rate, taking her blood and a bunch of other things I don't even want to see. I can't stand to see my Bo in pain. If there's anyone who doesn't deserve it it's her.

"So we checked her out and we found out that she fell unconscious after going into premature labor mixed with her preeclampsia and just exhaustion." Her doctor told me. I nodded thinking she was alright, and then I noticed that word. Labor.

"She is far along so the baby will probably be perfectly fine, but we have to wait for Mrs. Pride to gain consciousness." He explained to Buzz Jessie and me.

"Think of this as a good thing Woody. You'll get to see your little girl a month early!" Jessie squealed. She's right about that. I get to finally come face to face with my baby! We all three went into the room and sat next to Bo, but they kept a little bit farther away so we wouldn't crowd her. Bo looked like an angel. I wanted to wake her up and make sure she was ok but we all just sat around with gut wrenching impatience. I saw Bo's eyes start to open tiredly and with pain. I got next to her and grabbed her hand.

"W-Woody where are we?" She asked in a panicky voice.

"Bo calm down. We're in the hospital, and you're in labor." I told her. Bo's doctor came in and checked on how dilated she was. I begged her to get a woman doctor, but she wouldn't. I put my hand on Bo's stomach and she started whining from the pain.

"She looks like she really is ready to push." He told me. My heart dropped and Bo squeezed my hand as tightly as she could, but she had a brave face now, and she looked determined. She's such a brave woman. I heard her scream so loud it shook my soul and her doctor asked her to push. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and I wiped them away. She screamed again and the doctor asked her to keep pushing. Bo breathed heavily and squeezed my hand harder. I heard my baby girl's first cry and then I started crying. I kissed Bo and noticed that she was still crying too, but out of joy now. The doctor handed us our little girl and she was so tiny. She was the most amazing thing I'd ever held in my life and then I looked up at Bo who couldn't stop staring at our daughter.

"She's only four pounds and six ounces." The doctor told us.

"Woody look she's got brown hair." Bo giggled excitedly. She looked like Bo.

"She's got our beautiful blue eyes, and your nose." I kissed my daughter for the first time. She's so soft and light weight.

"Mommy, daddy, hand me to Auntie Jessie" Jessie said from behind the door. Jessie and Buzz came in and Jessie picked up our daughter. "What's her name?" Jessie cooed.

"Sarah Elizabeth Pride." Bo smiled lovingly. Jessie curled Sarah's curly hair around her finger.

"I want to call her Lizzie. I want to be the only one who calls her that, because I'm hr God mother and I need a special name for her. Jessie couldn't stop smiling, and neither could I for that matter. Jessie handed her back to me and she yawned. Sarah is the only little girl I've ever loved this much.

Bo's POV

I looked at my adorable little girl and I smiled. She looks so much like Woody! She has his adorable ears, and his color hair.

"I can't believe that such a little baby was such a big fuss." I baby talked to Sarah. She put her tiny hand around my finger. She was the smallest newborn I've ever seen. She was born an entire month early, but her doctor said it's a miracle everything is already working perfectly somehow. She doesn't even need to stay more than a day in the hospital. Buzz decided he wanted to hold her for the first time. He was a natural at holding a baby, but he seemed a little afraid of dropping her.

"She's beautiful." He broke into a smile. Jessie seemed pretty happy to see him holding a baby.

"Thanks Buzz." I giggled. All the headaches and blood pressure issues are finally over-thank goodness. My daughter started crying and Woody stood up and held Sarah quickly. "Woody, give her to me. She's probably just hungry." I told him. I took my baby into my arms and started unbuttoning my top. Buzz and Jessie scurried out of the room and Woody shut the door. My daughter started eating and Woody was trying to make sure I didn't see him watching.

"You already know how to feed her?" Woody asked me.

"Well I am her mother, and I guess it's just a natural thing." I smiled.

Buzz's POV

Woody and Bo's daughter is the best God daughter anyone could ask for. She looks so much like her mother, but like her father too. Jessie sat down in a chair in the waiting room and propped up her head on her hand.

"Buzz I'm exhausted." She yawned. I sat down and put my hand on her shoulder.

"So am I Jessie. We can probably go home now; since Bo's alright now." I told her.

"Go home without kissing Sarah good-bye? You're crazy." She said standing up and knocking on the door.

"Come in." Bo's sweet voice called. We walked back in and they were both still smiling down at their new child.

"Buzz and I have to be getting home. We just wanted to say goodbye to baby Pride first." Jessie said kissing Sarah's cheek. Bo handed her to me and I looked down at the four pound miracle. It's hard to think that she's a tiny person. She's a tiny life with big blue eyes. This feeling came over me that reminded me of how I feel about my family, and I kissed Sarah's other cheek. Woody looked surprised and then smiled at me.

"Well I'll be, Buzz loves his God daughter." He grinned while I handed her back to him. I took Jessie's hand and we walked to the car together. She fell asleep on the way home, so I carried her inside and laid her on our bed. Even in her sleep she cuddled my arm in the most adorable way. If Jessie and I are going to wait to have children, then I wonder how long it'll be.

*Two weeks later*

Bo's POV

Buzz and Woody were at work, but Jessie had a day off today. She was over at my house eating lunch and fussing over Sarah. I got our lunch ready while she played with Sarah on her floor mat. Sarah was really fascinated with Jessie's finger puppets.

"Bo she's just so darn cute! Every day she's just a happy baby. She barely ever cries." Jessie said proudly picking her up.

"I should probably give her lunch too then." I said taking Sarah.

"I'll eat in the living room." Jessie smiled awkwardly walking into the next room. Sarah really has a problem eating sometimes. All premature babies are supposed to eat more than regular babies, but she won't eat sometimes, even though she's hungry. She leaned away from me and started coughing. I felt her forehead and she was a little bit warm. I held her closer to me and decided to give her a bath and then call her doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo's POV

Sarah was crying and squirming around in my arms, but she had to get a shot for her fever. I held her as close as I could and she started coughing again. Her doctor told me that she'd need to take a little medicine for a week so once it's gone it won't come back. Sarah started to shut her eyes when I put her in her car seat. I'm not surprised she wore herself out with all of the crying she's done. I drove home and put Sarah in her crib. The second I laid her down she woke up and started crying again.

"Why's my baby crying?" I asked picking her up and patting her back. She stopped crying and I heard her sniffling softly. I sat down and started rocking her back and forth. I heard the front door open followed by footsteps. Woody stepped in the doorway with a grin.

"Is that my little girl?" He asked holding Sarah. He noticed the band-aid on Sarah's leg from her shot. "What happened Sare-bear?" He asked with a frown.

"She had to get a shot today. She's sick." I told him rubbing Sarah's very small arm. Woody wrapped Sarah in her blanket and kissed her sweetly.

"I think that all three of us have had a long day." Woody yawned sitting down on the chair. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. I forgot all about the baby weight that I was supposed to lose, and then I noticed that there wasn't much left. In two weeks I lost over ten pounds, but Woody and I have been really busy with Sarah; ever since she was born she's been our everything.

*Four months later*

Woody's POV  
>"Woody!" Bo woke me up with a panic-struck voice.<p>

"What, what's wrong Bo?" I asked getting out of bed quickly. Bo ran out of the room and I followed her to Sarah's room and she was in her crib.

"Look Woody!" Bo said pulling Sarah out of the crib and pulling her lip down to show me her gums. "She's getting her first tooth!" She gleamed. I took my baby girl and looked in her mouth at her sprouting tooth.

"You're getting so big." I said kissing her cheek. Sarah started babbling and giggling.

"I just made breakfast sweetie." Bo told me taking the baby and putting her in the highchair. I noticed Bo walking a little lopsided and holding her forehead.

"Bo, are you ok?" I asked wiping my mouth with my napkin. She looked over at me and sighed.

"I just feel sick." She pouted. I felt her forehead and it was really warm.

"Go lay down, I'll take the baby to work." I told her. She looked horrified.

"To the sheriff's department?" She shook her head and held Sarah protectively.

"I'll be with her the whole time Bo, nothing will happen. I'd die before I let her get hurt." I assured her. It's true. My daughter means so much to me. Bo hugged me and then went to our room. "Let's go get ready." I told Sarah rubbing my nose against hers. I put a pink dress on her, and then put a headband on her head so she wouldn't get too hot in the spring sun. I made sure I had all the things she'd need and we walked out the door.

The second I got to work Buzz came over to me and took Sarah's diaper bag. Everyone looked curious as to why I had a baby with me.

"Lizzie came to work with daddy today didn't she?" Jessie asked kissing Sarah's cheek. Sarah only will answer to 'Lizzie' if Jessie calls her by it. Sarah seemed a little overwhelmed by everyone surrounding her and she started crying and hiding her face into my shirt. Everyone backed up and I took her into my office. Buzz came in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why's my God daughter here today?" He asked pinching Sarah's cheek.

"Mommy's sick." I said putting Sarah on my lap. "So Sarah's junior sheriff today." I told Buzz putting my hat on my daughter's head. Sarah looked up at me, with her adorable eyes, and smiled. Buzz held her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud to work with you sheriff." He laughed. Sarah giggled and clutched Buzz's shirt. Buzz sat down and we started working on some paperwork. We had a lot of criminals come in this week which scares me a little bit. I don't want to raise my daughter somewhere unsafe. Sarah started screaming and crying out of nowhere so I Buzz handed her off to me.

"What's wrong princess?" I asked coddling her. She stopped crying and started whimpering quietly. "She's probably just hungry." I assured Buzz. I got her bottle out and fed her then started working with one hand and holding her bottle with the other. Hamm knocked on the door and came in.

"We got a call. There's a woman working a corner in that neighborhood near Main Street." I sighed and stood up.

"I'll take Jessie with me. Maybe she'll be more comfortable being arrested by a woman." I kissed my daughter goodbye and told Buzz to keep her safe. Jessie came with me and we got into the sheriff car. "Why do women do this kind of stuff?" I asked her.

"No self esteem, no money, no job, and no family. Need I go on?" She asked. I shook my head. I saw the woman and Jessie got out of the car and approached her. I got out too and the woman walked towards me and actually started to flirt with me. I grabbed her wrist and put handcuffs on her. She looked terrified and started breaking down crying. Jessie and I both looked at each other with confusion.  
>"Please don't take me in. Please don't take me to jail." She begged me getting on the ground. Jessie and I helped her stand up. She kept pleading for us to let her go and she'd go home. Then she told us that she was just trying to get money for her baby.<p>

"How old is your baby?" I asked her feeling close to the subject.

"Negative seven months." She said rubbing her stomach. I was shocked and then Jessie opened the door and viciously pushed her in the back seat. I looked to see if she was ok and then looked back at Jessie who was gritting her teeth.

"What scum puts their baby at risk?" She asked getting back in the car and slamming the door.

"Jessie she needed the money." I reminded her. She snapped her head in my direction and glared at me.

"You're defending it?" She asked. I shut my mouth, because fighting with Jessie would get me absolutely nowhere.

Buzz's POV  
>Sarah wouldn't stop crying and I had tried to give her a teething ring. She was screaming and Potter finally came in the door and grabbed her from me. He put the teething ring in a certain spot in her mouth and she actually smiled. He handed her back to me and held my hand in a position to keep the ring in the right position.<p>

"Thanks Potato head." I laughed from relief.

"I have three boys of my own. Anything to not hear that screaming." He sighed walking out of the room. Sarah looked at me and I kissed her forehead. She is the spitting image of her mother, but you can tell she's woody from her hair and her tiny ears. She giggled at me and grabbed my finger and stuck it in her mouth.

"Ouch. Sarah do you have fangs or teeth coming in?" I laughed. She started crying again. I saw drops of blood come from her mouth and looked at my finger. I didn't see a cut so it had to have been from Sarah's tooth. Woody came back from the call he got and he looked very unhappy.

"Sarah!" Woody shockingly stated. He held his daughter in his arms and held her close to him. "Does anyone know how to stop a baby's tooth from bleeding?" Woody scurried out of the room. Potter sighed and came over to them. He put a wet paper towel in her mouth where it was bleeding.

"Don't move it and it should be fine." He assured. Sarah calmed down and fell asleep shortly after. Woody watched her carefully while she slept and kissed her gently.

"Buzz can I talk to you a second?" Jessie asked me. She took me by the hand and took me in a room.

"Bo called me and she wants me to meet her for my lunch break at her house. Don't let Woody know because he gets mad when I take too long of a break. I'll see you soon Buzzy." She kissed me goodbye and hurried out the door.

Jessie's POV

Bo let me in the house and she'd already cooked lunch. She looked like she was miserable and I tried to see if I could get her something.

"Jessie I think I have the flu or something." She frowned. I could tell by her voice she'd been throwing up a lot.

"Are you sure you don't need anything? I could stay with you for a little bit longer." I offered. She shook her head and then looked back at me.

"I'm just really tired, but I don't want to sleep now because I can't sleep at night when I take naps." Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep, and her cheeks were pale and she held her forehead. I walked around the table to her and saw how pale she really was. She was breathing deeply, a lot harder than normal. I got out her thermometer and her temperature was 104 degrees! I gave her an icepack and forced her to call Woody. She's so stubborn. She called him and she put the ice pack on her forehead. I stayed with her until Woody and Sarah came through the door.

"Bo, are you ok?" He asked caressing her face with his free hand.

"I'm fine Woody." She told him moving his hand. I walked over to them and stood behind Bo. I looked at Woody and he looked at me. He could tell that Bo wasn't alright, but I assured him that she was worse than she looked.

"Let's just take you to the doctor. So we can be sure. Jessie you need to go back to the sheriff's department now." He said strictly.

"Wait Woody. Don't take the baby to the doctor! She'll get really sick or something." I took Sarah from him and the thought cautiously of which would be worse. Sarah clung onto my shirt and Woody hesitantly nodded. He kissed his daughter a bunch of times before they left.

"Keep her safe." He asked with fear in his eyes. I watched them drive away and then put a blanket over Sarah's tiny self. I heard her giggle from underneath it and put her in her car seat and buckled her in. I bought a car seat just for Sarah because when she was born I expected to always be with her, and I am with her a lot.

We got back to the sheriff's department and Buzz was wondering why I had Sarah, and why Woody disappeared. I told him all that had happened and he looked at his watch.

"We'll bring them dinner when we bring back Sarah. I bet Woody's a wreck." Buzz frowned. My God daughter pulled my hair and then started crying. She kicked her legs around and I almost dropped her. Buzz noticed when she almost hit the ground and rushed back over.

"Man how did Woody get work done with her?" Buzz asked helping me calm her down. I noticed Sarah reaching out towards Woody's desk and I took her to it. She grabbed a picture off Woody's desk and I took it from her. I looked at the picture, then at her, and I hugged her as calmly as I could. She's only four months old and she's already capable of missing someone; or in this case two people. Sarah had grabbed her parent's wedding picture.

"That was the day your mommy and daddy got married." I explained to her. I grabbed her tiny finger and put it on the picture. "See that little bump your mommy has? That's you." She looked up at me and she sniffled. I know she doesn't understand most of what I'm saying, but I know she knows she's loved. Once she stopped crying I started feeding her with a bottle I found in her diaper bag. I gave her a pacifier when she was done eating and then she started to fall asleep. I put her in her baby carrier and put her pig next to her. She's so cute when she sleeps, or does anything else for that matter. She is the most beautiful and precious little girl anyone could ever wish for.

Woody's POV

Bo has a severe case of pneumonia. She has to stay in the hospital for two entire days or else she could spread it around, and I'm so worried about her. When they weighed Bo she weighed 115 pounds, and she's five feet and five inches tall! I looked at her while she was lying in the hospital bed. She looked up at me and she seemed like she was overly exhausted. I wanted to kiss her, but we can't both be sick.

"I hope you feel better baby." I told her. She smiled weakly at me.

"I hope so too. Just go and make sure our baby's alright." She asked. I blew a kiss to her which made her laugh and then I felt my heart break when I left her at the hospital. I felt my throat sting and held back my tears, because I have the two most beautiful girls in the world to be brave for now. I got home and waited for Jessie to bring Sarah over. When she finally came Buzz was with her and they brought bags with them. Sarah was really excited to see me and I grabbed her.

"We brought country food!" Jessie grinned excitedly. She looked around and noticed Bo wasn't anywhere. "Where's Mrs. Pride?" She asked.  
>"Don't worry about her Jessie she'll be fine." I assured. I smelt the food and it smelled amazing. "Let's eat." I sat down and put Sarah in her highchair. Her doctor told me I need to let her start trying soft solid foods around the time she gets her first tooth. I got the fried pickles out and then I went to the fridge to get ranch. I got poured some of the broth from my soup into a tiny bowl for Sarah and gave her a baby spoon. We all ate burgers and chicken and watched Sarah eat her soup. Everything she does is adorable.<p>

"Do you want to come over for the night Woody?" Buzz asked concerned.

"Thanks Buzz, but I think Sarah and I might have fun by ourselves tonight." I baby talked her and took her out of her highchair. I saw Buzz and Jessie smiling at that. Jessie hugged me goodbye and Buzz waved. I took Sarah into the bathroom to give her a bath. Once she was clean I took her in the room to play. I put her on her mat and then got on the other side of the room.

"I'm going to get you." I said smiling at her. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm gonna get ya!" I kissed her over and over until she stopped squirming around. She was giggling and clapping her little hands. "Sarah what's that?" I asked her pointing up to her ceiling. I gasped from shock and then hoisted her up into the air. "It's super baby!" I ran very carefully around her room with her cautiously gripped in my hands. She was laughing and squealing with joy and then I finally put her in her crib when she started to get sleepy. I kissed her goodnight and stood at her crib as I watched her glittering blue eyes slowly close. "Good night dumplin." I walked to my room and lied down to go to bed.

*Woody's nightmare*

I woke up and went to get my daughter up for breakfast. I looked down in her crib and saw her angelic face. She was still sleeping soundly, but she looked really pale. I went to pick her up, but she was freezing. Even under the blankets she was freezing. I tried to wake up my baby, but she didn't even move. I started to worry about her and then I noticed I didn't feel her breathing against my chest. I started bouncing her gently to try to wake her up, but she still wouldn't move. I got extremely worried and ran out the door without even thinking about what I was doing. I drove Sarah to the hospital and then took her to her doctor quickly. He took her and didn't even take her to a room.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Pride." He frowned handing my angel to someone and they took her away. I went to follow them but the doctor stopped me. "I believe your daughter died of SIDS." He told me. I lost it. I didn't believe him, and I tried to catch my breath. My daughter is my whole world, well my daughter and my wife. I thought about the first time I ever held Sarah, and then realized that it had only been four months, and she's already permanently gone. I think getting stabbed in the heart repeatedly would hurt so much less than this feeling.

*End dream*

I woke up and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I thought about all that had just happened in my dream. I thought about how much love I have in my heart for Sarah. I couldn't help but think about how lonely Bo must be in the hospital right now. Who's she going to have to comfort her if she has a nightmare like mine? I couldn't help but to sit on the edge of my bed, hang down my head, and cry. Once I got myself together I rushed to my little girl's room. I took her into my room and I laid her on my chest. I felt her breathing and I was so glad that she was healthy, alive, and with me. I couldn't sleep the rest of that night, because I was too afraid to have another nightmare, or let something bad happen to my baby.

Bo's POV

My lungs were barely getting air they hurt so badly. I felt like death, but I was trying my hardest to stay optimistic. I wanted Woody and Sarah to be with me, but I can't give them this. I'd rather feel this terrible for years before I let either one of them feel near this badly. I want to hold my baby again. I keep picturing her precious face, and then I worry about if she's sick, or hurt. I feel really calm once I remember she's with Woody. Just as long as their together I know she'll be safe. I just wish they could both be with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Woody's POV

Sarah woke me up crawling onto my face. I started laughing and picked her up. She looked at me surprised. I kissed her good morning and then went to take her to get breakfast. I sat her in her highchair and packed her diaper bag. I hate having Sarah in the dangers at my job, but I have no other choice right now. I picked her up out of her highchair and wiped off her mouth with my sleeve. I put her tightly in her car seat and then drove to work. Everyone in the office greeted us with a smile. I set down my now sleeping baby in my lap while I pulled up my phone next to me. Buzz came over to us and pulled up a chair.

"How's Bo?" He asked me. I sighed and leaned back.

"I haven't heard from her, but Sarah and I are going to the hospital right after work." I yawned.

"Did you sleep last night?" He asked me. I shook my head and looked down at my daughter.

"No, well I did but not much. I had a terrible nightmare." I didn't even want to think about it.

"What was it about?" He asked sipping coffee. I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry I can't talk about it." I held Sarah even closer to me. She woke up and giggled at Buzz.

"How's the most adorable girl in the world this morning?" He asked her sweetly. Sarah babbled like she wanted to talk to him and he took her with him to his office. Potter came in the room and sat down.

"Babies are a blast aren't they?" He said sarcastically. I laughed at his pessimism.

"I think Sarah is the best thing that's happened to me since Bo. Actually I know she is." I smiled to myself.

"Wait until she's three and running around the house all day every day." He warned me.

"How old are your boys again?" I asked him.

"My oldest is thirteen, the middle one is nine, and the youngest is three." He told me.

"Man, is it hard to watch them grow up?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded.

"When my oldest son Philip was born I remember him being a baby, and I guess it's when you actually sit down and think of it, it's really hard to think that that," He pointed at Sarah who was outside my door with Buzz. "Turns into a teenager. Somewhere deep inside it hurts to think that they're growing, but you can't stop it." He said looking down at his hands. I stood up and went to get Sarah.

"Do you think it would be easier to raise a girl?" I laughed. He laughed too, and shook his head.

"No I don't think I could do it. I couldn't deal with having to pull a bunch of boys off my daughter. She's a cutie pie though." He said touching the tip of Sarah's nose.

"Thanks." I said starting to think about something I had tried never to think about. Boys, flirting with my daughter, among everything else boys do to or with girls. Not my daughter, I won't let it happen.

"Potter!" I heard a shrill voice yell. Potter's wife came in holding his nine year old son's hand. "Samson got kicked out of school for pushing a boy off the jungle gym." She said staring angrily at her son. She stopped being mad the second she looked over at Sarah. "Oh my goodness! Woody is that your baby?" She asked running over to us.

"Yes ma'am this is Sarah Elizabeth Pride." I told her. She baby talked Sarah and then looked back at me.

"Woody she is the most precious little girl I've ever seen! You know what they say, people who are made for each other make the cutest babies." She said still looking at Sarah. "She looks just like Bo. Hi cutie." She said tickling her.

"Say thank you Sarah." I asked her. She started babbling and giggling.

"Aw, Potter we need to have a little girl." She smiled looking at her husband. I couldn't help but smirk and he looked like a dear in the headlights.

Bo's POV

I felt a soft tiny hand on my cheek waking me up. I looked up and I saw my daughter Sarah. She was screaming with joy from seeing me.

"My baby!" I smiled hugging her tightly. She squealed and puckered her lips to kiss me. Woody smiled and hugged us both at the same time.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked touching my face.

"I'm a little better, but I still feel sick." I haven't heard my voice much lately, but it sounds really bad. Woody held me close. My doctor came in and gave me antibiotics and took the IV out of my wrist. My hand had a hue purple bruise covering most of the back of it from the IV. Woody felt so bad for me, and he drove back home fast so he could get me to bed. I wanted to stay with Sarah so I took her in my room with me. She looked up at me and I felt like I saw a mini reflection of myself.

"Did mommy's princess miss her?" I asked wrapping Sarah in my arms. She giggled and held onto my arms. Woody brought me a glass of water and a bowl of soup. I kissed him and Sarah clapped her tiny hands.

"Do you want anything else Bo? I missed you so much." He looked like he hadn't slept in a long time.

"Do you need anything Woody? You look kind of sick yourself." I moved Sarah to my lap.

"I just had a nightmare last night. I barely even slept." I lightly brushed the side of his face with my hand.

"What was it about stud?" I asked. He laughed a bit and smiled at me for calling him that.

"Sarah. I won't go into details about it, but something terrible happened to Sarah and I cried when I woke up." He frowned. I kissed his cheek.

"I woke up crying last night too." I confessed. He looked concerned and was still upset. "I dreamt that you met someone else while I was in the hospital and took Sarah and it was just the worst dream I'd ever had." I started to tear up just thinking about it. Woody held me very tightly.

"I would _never_ leave you Bo Portia Pride." He said kissing me. I smiled up at him and kissed him back.

"Did I tell you what happened the other day? When you were sick Jessie and I saw this woman." Woody started.

"What kind of woman?" I asked hearing myself be jealous. He smiled just knowing that I loved him enough to be jealous.

"An easy woman. She was a prostitute, and she was pregnant." Before I could say anything Woody continued. "Jessie threw her in the back of the car before I could ever ask her any questions, but I felt bad for her. Then we got back to the police station and I got to ask her questions there. The first question I asked her was her name, and you'll never guess what it was. Her name was Sarah. I just didn't know what to say once she told me." Woody explained.

"Woody our daughter wouldn't do something like that." I assured him looking at our small child.

"I know she's the best baby in the world Bo, but this woman wasn't mean or anything like that. She was just looking for money." He seemed sad.

"You've got such a big heart sheriff." I kissed him. He started kissing me for a long time, and then it started to get intense and when he reached for my dress's zipper Sarah started crying.

"Sarah! I forgot you were there for a second honey. Daddy's so sorry." He said picking her up. "Let's take a nap." He left the room and took Sarah to hers.

Woody's POV

I put my daughter into her crib after she stopped crying. I looked at her sleep for a minute before kissing her and leaving the room. Bo was waiting for me in our room lying on our bed half naked and I jumped into bed with her. We haven't even had sex since Sarah was born. Bo and I got so caught up in each other that we finally realized it was five. I remember putting Sarah in her crib for a nap at three. Bo got up and got dressed to go make dinner, but before she left she put up her hair and looked me up and down.

"We need to wait more often because that was perfect." She winked kissing me. I followed her out of our room and got Sarah out of her crib to take her over to Jessie and Buzz's house. Bo made dinner for the five of us and we walked to the house down the street. Jessie answered the door and hugged Bo.

"I've been so worried about you!" She told her taking the pan of food from her. Sarah started squealing when she saw Buzz coming.

"There's Sarah." He smiled taking her from me. Jessie took Bo into the living room and I heard them gossiping about Lindsay. Sometimes those two sound like teenage girls. Buzz set the table and Jessie and Bo came into the dining room. Sarah sat on my lap and stuck a spoon in her mouth. Jessie gasped and I looked up.

"Bo what's with all the hickeys?" She giggled.

"You know how there's blood in your neck?" She asked.

"I know how you got them. My goodness Bo your just the sweetest little thing and then you turn around and you and Woody are like a couple of baby monkeys!" We all started laughing and Bo blushed.

"Why do we even live in separate houses? We're always together for goodness sakes." Bo laughed.

"I don't think Jessie trusts me around you Bo." Buzz joked. Sarah tried to eat a French fry from off my plate and I took it from her. She started crying until I gave it back to her, but I made sure she didn't try to eat it too fast, and that she chewed it enough. Bo, Jessie, Buzz, Sarah and I went into the living room when we were done eating and sat down. It was quiet for a few seconds before Jessie blurted out something.

"We need to play truth or dare again." Jessie smiled widely. Bo giggled and got down on the floor.

"We should, come on Woody and Buzz." Buzz got down on the ground but I was worried about Sarah being in the middle of all the chaos that happened last time. Sarah looked pretty tired so I decided to put her in the play pen that Jessie and Buzz had for when they babysit her.

"Since Bo's not pregnant anymore, we don't have to be careful. You don't have to ask truth or dare, you pick for the person you ask." Jessie said smiling like she had a trick up her sleeve.

"I'll go get us some drinks; this is going to be fun." Bo smiled back.

"Not too much for you Bo, you're barely old enough _to_ drink." Jessie taunted. Bo came back with a tray of drinks and we all got some.

"Buzz I dare you to lick whip cream off of Jessie's tongue." Bo giggled. Buzz looked concerned, because he's not that big on public affection.

"Cards." He said. No one knew what he was talking about. "I have dare cards." He ran out of the room and came back to the room with a huge stack of cards.

Buzz's POV

I drew the first card since I didn't want to do my first dare in front of my friends. It said that I had to do what the card said.

"Go outside and yell 'I love you' at the people who pass by then next five minutes." I read aloud. I looked up and noticed everyone laughing.

"No Buzz pick another one that one's weird." Bo laughed.

"Belly dance." I read again. I looked up and they were all excited for this one. Jessie got up right before I started dancing and took off my shirt.

"Come on Buzz!" She cheered taking a drink. I felt a little nervous but proceeded to belly dance. Woody actually got out a couple of dollars and threw them my way. I sat down and we all tried to stop laughing. I passed the cards to Woody and he picked on off the top.

"Kiss a player of your choice anywhere you want." He read. He started laughing. "I'll save this one for later." He laughed passing the cards to Bo.

"Switch personalities and places with someone of the same sex for a turn." She read looking up at Jessie.

Woody's POV

Jessie came over and sat on my lap and looked at me seductively.

"Woody I know I'm under eighteen but I love you and I want to have fifty babies with you right now!" Jessie giggled pretending to be Bo.

"First of all I'm twenty two. Buzz I won't touch you in public but I love you too." Bo started rubbing her nose against Buzz's.

Jessie took a card and read it out loud. "Drink a cup of ketchup." She looked grossed out, and I laughed at her.

"I'll get it for you, Buzz you can go again." I laughed walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and a bottle of ketchup.

Bo's POV

"Kiss a girl with tongue for two minutes." Buzz read. He looked over at Jessie and she shook her head. She pointed at me and my heart sunk. I could tell Buzz and Jessie were already pretty drunk.

"Kiss Bo! Kiss her Buzz its fine with me." Buzz looked a little reluctant, but he grabbed me and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I tried to pull away from him until I heard Woody yelling at Buzz. He pulled away and I stood up and ran to the other side of the room. When I looked up Woody and Buzz were arguing and Woody almost hit Buzz. He calmed himself down and took out now crying daughter out of the play pen. Woody grabbed me tightly by the arm and pulled me out the door.

"Thanks for inviting us." I tried to tell Buzz and Jessie while being yanked out the door. We walked back home and Woody angrily opened the door. He put Sarah to sleep after he calmed her down. Once we were out of the room Woody looked pretty sad instead of angry.

"Are you ok?" Woody asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"I didn't want to kiss him Woody; I'm so sorry." I promised him.

"I know you didn't baby. Things just got out of hand. Buzz was drunk, let's just drop it." He walked into our room. I followed him and put on my nightgown. He looked really upset still so I cuddled up to him, but he pulled away a little.

"Woody you know how much I love you, right?" I asked flipping him over to face me. He looked in my eyes and as much as I know he didn't want to, he smiled.

"I love you even more than that." He kissed me finally.

"Just remember if you ever doubt how much I love you, there is no other man, ever, on the face of the planet, would I ever carry another man's baby besides yours. You're the only man I loved enough to give myself to. On the first date too Woody!" I reminded him. He smiled and then looked really concerned.

"You don't think that'll ever happen to Sarah…do you?" He asked me.

"With a father like you? Of course not sweetie." I giggled.

"She better not. I won't share either of my beauties." He smiled pulling me closer to him until our chests were touching. We kissed again and I was so glad he wasn't mad at me anymore.

Jessie's POV

I got dressed to go into work, but Buzz was still sleeping. I shook him to wake him up, but he wouldn't. He put a pillow on his head and groaned.

"Sick day." He begged. I pulled him out of bed.

"Come on Buzzy Woody won't be mad at you." I promised. We've all been through worse together, so it should be ok. He took me by the hand and kissed my forehead. We both got dressed and got into the car to drive to work. I went to get out and go into work, but Buzz locked the door.

"What if he tries to kill me?" He asked me. I scoffed and laughed at him.

"Buzz you'll be fine. He didn't try to break in last night, so he's not _that_ mad at you." I joked.

"Let's just go." He sighed walking into the department. We noticed that Woody was nowhere to be found, but the phone started ringing. I answered it and the person on the other side told me there was an armed robbery down the street. Hamm, Potter, Buzz and I all went down to the crime and stood behind the cars. Buzz always gets so scared when I go on calls with guns. He's so protective of me when it comes to our job. Someone fired a shot and Hamm shot back at him. A bullet went right next to Potter's ear and he backed up behind the car more. Someone came running for us and I shot him in the leg to stop him from running. The man fell down screaming and I felt bad for doing it until I reminded myself he was a criminal.

"Jessie, stay down!" Buzz yelled sternly pulling me down to the ground. A bullet shattered a window above us and Buzz jumped on top of me and covered my head. I saw blood running down his leg and felt my stomach turn. I quickly got up and shot right for one of their stomachs. I heard another shot go home and I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and it burned and throbbed at the same time. Blood shot from my shoulder and I heard myself shriek. I grabbed my shoulder and my hand turned red.

"Jessie!" Buzz sounded so concerned and held onto me. An ambulance came and Buzz carried me to the gurney. He kissed me sweetly and I heard him begging me to stay alive. I know Buzz doesn't like emotions, but I heard him start to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Bo's POV

I woke up after a great night of staying up with Woody until two in the morning. I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess. I fixed my smeared makeup and Woody walked up behind me and put his hands around my sore hips.

"Good morning beautiful." He told me kissing my cheek.

"Good morning." I yawned resting my head on his chest. I looked over at the clock and saw it was nine already. "Woody you're late for work!" I said startled. He started putting on his clothes twenty times faster than usual. He was running out the door and then he went back to kiss Sarah goodbye. I kissed him goodbye too and went to get my baby. She looked so precious just waking up from a night's sleep. She giggled and I took her to her highchair to eat. I got out a bowl of applesauce and she opened her mouth the second she saw it.

"Is my baby hungry?" I asked her. She laughed and let me feed her. My daughter is five pounds underweight. Her doctor thinks it's because she's a preemie but I think she has a really high metabolism. Her hair grows pretty fast too. I kissed my daughter and took her to her room. She was wide awake now, and she started bouncing herself on my lap. I looked at her and its just hard to believe sometimes that I made her. I might just be because I'm her mother, but I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Sarah looked up at me and smiled really big. I got out a book and started reading it to her.

"Sarah I know you don't understand a word I'm saying to you, but I'll tell you this again when you're older. If you ever need mommy's help don't be scared to ask me. My mommy was never there for me, but I would never ever do that to you." I kissed her cheek three times. She giggled at me and kissed me back.

Woody's POV

I walked in the office and everyone was sitting at their desks looking grim. Buzz and Jessie were nowhere to be found so I set down my coffee on my desk.

"Hey Hamm, have Jessie and Buzz came in yet today?" I asked. He looked at me and asked me to sit. I sat down and he looked really upset.

"Jessie got shot. We got a call early this morning and Potter, Buzz, Jessie and I all went. Buzz got glass in his leg, but Jessie got shot in the shoulder." I tried not to start sobbing, but I hid my face in my hands.

"I've got to go to the hospital." I told him. I numbly ran to my car and drove to the hospital. I asked the secretary what room Jessie was in. Buzz came up behind me and his leg was wrapped in a white bandage.

"Come with me. I'm going to see her too." He said walking down the hallway. I couldn't help but feel so bad after what happened last night. Buzz looked like he'd been crying a lot. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked back at me.

"You don't hate me?" He asked confused.  
>"Buzz you're my best friend. I can't hate you." He actually held his arms out to hug me. I hugged him and he sighed.<p>

"Now I know how you felt when Bo was in the hospital when she had complications with Sarah." He got watery eyed, and opened the door to Jessie's room. Jessie looked really happy to see me, but Buzz ran to her and they kissed.

"Jessie I was so worried about you. I thought I'd never see you again." He sobbed. Jessie smiled up at him.

"Well then I've got great news for you Buzz. I'm not just alive." She told him. "I'm pregnant." Buzz looked even more scared then he was.

"Congratulations Jessie!" I told her. She smiled at me, but Buzz was still frozen. He sat down and held his head.

"So we're going to have a baby?" He asked. Jessie nodded ecstatically. "I'd jump with joy, but my leg isn't that good right now." He smiled. They held hands and then Jessie started to look kind of sad.

"I do have to get surgery on my shoulder though. It won't work again unless I do." She told Buzz. He shook his head.

"I'll be here for you Jessie. You're going to be fine." They kissed again.

"Listen guys I love you two, but I gotta get back to work." I told them. Buzz stood up.

"Woody I can't miss another day; do you think you could call Bo to come to the hospital?" He asked.

"Well that's no problem at all, but are you sure you don't want to stay with her?" I asked.

"Well of course I want to stay with her, but we really can't afford to miss any more days if we're going to be raising a baby." Buzz told me. I called Bo for him and she told me she'd be right there. She was horrified that her best friend had been shot.

Bo's POV

Sarah was screaming from the pain of her third tooth growing in. I held her teething ring, but she wouldn't calm down. I patted her back and shushed her but she didn't calm down a bit. She started bleeding from her mouth again and I quickly stopped it with a paper towel.

"What am I going to do with you sweetheart?" I laughed softly. I heard my phone ring and walked over to answer it. Woody asked me if I could go to the hospital to keep Jessie company. "Why is Jessie in the hospital?" I asked frightened. He told me that she was shot in the shoulder. He assured me she was ok, but I still felt so upset. I told him I'd be there as soon as possible. I went to dress up my baby and she was still fussing from her tooth.

"Want to go see Aunt Jessie?" I asked Sarah. She stopped fussing as much and let me put her in her car seat. When we got to the hospital Sarah was crying again and I saw Woody leaving with Buzz, and Buzz was on crutches. "Buzz! Woody!" I called out. They both looked over and came to see Sarah and me.

"Hey, hey what's the matter cheese ball?" Woody asked our daughter kissing her. Buzz laughed and leaned in to kiss her too, but Sarah got scared when she saw him hurt. "Buzz I think she's afraid of your leg." Woody stated.

"Uncle Buzz is fine cupcake." He promised her. Sarah reached out and touched his face. "That'a girl." He smiled. Woody kiss Sarah and I goodbye and I begged them both to be careful. I walked into the hospital and to Jessie's room. She was sleeping and I felt horrible for her. Her entire arm had purple splotches up her arm from the shot. Sarah seemed really frustrated from seeing her aunt and uncle hurt. She started wailing and squirming, but I tried to console her so she wouldn't wake up Jessie.

"Is that my Sarah?" Jessie asked half asleep.

"Jessie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I told her.

"Don't be sorry Bo I'm so happy to see you." She started waking up and she sat up. "So I'm guessing Woody or Buzz already told you." She smiled.

"Jessie why are you smiling about being shot?" I asked confused.

"No Bo I'm smiling because, well I guess they didn't tell you yet." I got closer and sat in the chair next to the bed and sat my baby on my lap. "Bo I'm going to have a baby." She gleamed. I started giggling from the news.

"I'm so happy for you Jessie!" I told her wanting to hug her so badly. She smiled back at me and held her stomach with her good hand.

"I'm three months along." She told me smiling.

"So you're _not _a virgin?" I asked. Jessie raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Just because I don't do it nonstop doesn't mean I don't do it more than once a year Bo." She laughed.

"How often then?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Bo! You're so personal. If you must know, it's usually every day." She admitted.

"You and Buzz?" I asked surprised.

"No me and the milk man, yes Bo!" We both started laughing. I started to wonder what Buzz would even be like, but then remembered that I was married and Buzz was practically my brother. Thinking about Buzz in that way is pretty disgusting. Hopefully Jessie felt the same about Woody. My daughter wanted to get closer to Jessie, but when I tried to put her next to her she started crying.

"Well I think you and Buzz would have a cuter baby than you and the milk man. I'm just saying." I joked.

"I don't know if our baby could be as cute as the cutest baby in the whole world." She baby talked to Sarah. Sarah made kissing noises at her and Jessie just laughed and shook her head.

"Hey listen to us love bug. You're going to be just like Aunt Jessie. No milk man for you." I warned my little girl. She smiled because she's just happy to be around us.

"No milk man or any other man for that matter princess shorty." Jessie added with a laugh. "Bo, tell me something to make me feel better." She whined.

"Like what?" I asked grabbing her hand she held out for me.

"I have no idea, like a story or something? Tell me a secret no one knows about you." She smiled.

"Well let me see. My mom used to put me in pageants when I was a baby." I told her.

"Your mom put you in pageants last year?" She asked. She stopped laughing when she noticed I was looking sad. "Bo?" She tried to get my attention.

"My mother used to use me to get herself money all the time." I sighed. "That's one of the reasons I'm so protective of Sarah." I kissed my angel. I stroked her hair softly and she laid her head against my chest.

"Well Bo I'd of bought you from her if I knew." Jessie told me trying to sound cheery.

"Don't worry about me Jessie you're the one who got shot." I said standing up and handing her her soda. "Do you really drink this stuff?" I asked her.

"Yes Bo and that's why I don't look like a super model five months after giving birth." She laughed.

"Do you think I look unhealthy?" I asked standing up and looking into a mirror.

"Well I don't mean to sound rude Bo, but I can see your bones." She told me. I looked down at my boney legs. "I just wish you'd find a balance you know?" Jessie asked. I sighed and looked at my baby girl. If I keep myself from gaining weight, how will she ever do it?

"I'm going to order lunch." I smiled at Jessie. She smiled back at me and gasped.

"Mommy's finally going to eat more than twelve calories!" She squealed to Sarah smiling.

*Three weeks later*

Woody's POV

Buzz was working in the office, and I intend to keep him and Jessie there until they're better. Hamm and Potter were both fine, thank goodness. When I think about what happened I can't help but think about my daughter. What would happen to her and Bo if I got shot, or killed? I don't want to even think about it.

"Hey Woody what time do you get off today?" Hamm asked me.

"I'm getting off in about ten minutes." I said noticing how late it already was.

"I've got to get out too." He said slipping into his jacket. "See you tomorrow." He walked outside to his car and I realized I was the only one left in the office. I packed up my bag and I walked out the door, locking it behind me. I felt like I was going to fall over from exhaustion. I turned the keys to my truck and I felt too tired to even drive. My head started hurting so I decided to turn off my car and just sit a little while. I started to doze off in my truck and then I heard a knock on my window. Buzz was standing there. I looked back at my watch, and it was morning. I had fallen asleep in my car.

"Woody Bo called me and told me you never came home last night. She was crying, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine Buzz I just fell asleep in my car I guess. I'll just drive home real fast and be right back." I told him starting back up my car.

"It's your day off Woody." He reminded me. I drove home and got out my house key. I tried to get in as quickly as I could.

"Bo? I'm home." I called out. I heard very fast footsteps coming from upstairs and then I saw Bo's tearful eyes.

"Woody!" She shouted jumping into my arms. "I thought something terrible happened to you. You've never been late coming home once, much less been gone all night." She wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bo I just fell asleep in my truck outside. Don't worry about me." I kissed her and set her back down on the floor. "Speaking of sleep, did you sleep at all last night?" I asked noticing Bo's tired eyes.

"Between your screaming daughter and me watching the news about some flipped truck on the road? Not a wink." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll take my little girl out for the day?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I think she'd love that Woody." She smiled at me. "I finally got her to sleep an hour ago." She told me going back upstairs to sleep. I walked into my daughter's room and looked down at her sleeping in her crib. I gently rocked her back and forth to wake her up. She was about to start crying, but then she was me and smiled. She sat up and stretched out for me to hold her.

"Come here big girl." I picked her up and she held onto me tightly. I brought her blanket and her pig just in case she got too tired while we were out. Sarah let me take her with me to the car which is a good sign on its own. I decided to take her to the park for a little while. When I took her out of the car she was already wide awake and wanting to swing. I set her in the swing and every time I pushed her she screamed and giggled. I heard a squealing noise from behind me and then felt too skinny arms wrap around me.

"Woody! I missed you so much! How's Bo? Is this Sarah? She's already grown so much! She's really thin, does she need crackers?" Lindsay came up to me and bombarded me with words. You can't get a word in with this girl.

"Barbie, slow down. Yes this is Sarah, and I know she's grown she's almost six months old. She is pretty skinny, but it's just because she's a preemie." I told her taking Sarah out of the swing. "Where's Kenny?" I asked.

"I'm right here! Hi Woody." He said catching his breath. "Barbie thought we should go on a jog as a couple exercise." He looked miserable.

"Kenny, look at Woody's daughter. Isn't she just the cutest thing?" Lindsay asked.

"Well her mother is smoking hot of course she's adorable." He smiled and then realized what he had just said.

"Nice talking to you Woody! See you sweetheart." She said to me and then Sarah. "You better get home before I do or you're not coming in!" Lindsay said running away. It's hard having the most beautiful wife in the world, because every time I go out with her I have to see every man's head turn and stare at her. I don't know how I got Bo, but I try not to question my luck. My daughter pulled my bandana and she had that look on her face she only gets when she's hungry. I decided to take her out to lunch at a deli. I got her a bowl of soup and soft bread. She started eating and watching the people around her. Sarah tore off a piece of her bread and put it up to me.

"Are you sharing with your daddy?" I asked laughing at her adorable self. She looked like she started to get very tired and fell asleep in her highchair. I finished eating and put Sarah back in the car. I drove her back to the house and carried her to her crib. When I lied her down and went to walk outside she started crying.

"Calm down princess you can stay with daddy." I took her with me to the couch and she lied down in my lap. I turned on the TV and she slept through the entire football game. Bo finally woke up smiling and much more energetic.  
>"Is she asleep?" Bo whispered picking up Sarah. I nodded and smiled at Bo holding her. Sarah woke up and started crying softly, but Bo shushed her. It's so sweet seeing Bo mother our daughter. Bo stuck a pacifier in Sarah's mouth and kissed her cheek.<p>

"Bo I saw Barbie today." I told her. Bo looked like she was excited to see that.

"How is she?" Bo asked bouncing our daughter gently back to sleep.

"She's been great, but I think she locked Kenny out of the house." I laughed.

"Why did she do that?" Bo giggled too.

"He just started talking about how Sarah was so cute because you were so hot. Then again who could blame him for thinking the truth?" I scooted closer to her. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes.

"You are too sweet." She rubbed the side of my face seductively. She looked at me with her big blue bedroom eyes and kissed me sweetly. I went to put my hand on her thigh and she grabbed my arm.

"Let me go put our baby girl in her crib." She said walking away slowly just to make me suffer. I love my wife more than I love to breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

Woody's POV

My daughter keeps sneezing and coughing and wheezing. I decided to take her to her doctor and He was checking to see if she was alright. Sarah kept crying because she hates it when people hold her for too long besides Bo, Buzz, Jessie and I. I had to hold her hand so she'd know she was ok.

"How old is she now Mr. Pride?" Her doctor asked.

"She's seven months one week and four days." I told him as he let me hold my daughter again. She was still crying because she was uncomfortable so I put a pacifier in her mouth and bounced her gently on my lap. She quieted down and then sneezed her pacifier into my hand.

"It looks to me like she has bad allergies. I usually don't see this in children her age, but it's not too serious. We should probably just run some tests to see what she's allergic to." He explained to me. Sarah looked up at me with her puffy red eyes and sniffled.

"Yeah, just as long as she's alright." I told him. He grabbed her and pulled out a bunch of tiny needles.

"We just put forty of these in her back and they'll show us what she's actually allergic to." I thought I had heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry I thought you said forty." I said not understanding.

"That's right Mr. Pride."He lifted up the back of her shirt and stuck her with the first one. My baby started crying and squirming. "Can you please calm her down Mr. Pride?" He asked. I hate hearing my baby girl cry so much. She held two of my fingers with her whole hand. He just kept putting more needles in her back and I started to feel even worse. He went to take the last one out and Sarah jerked away which cut her back and she shrieked.

I picked her up as quickly as I could and held her to me. She was screaming right in my ear like it really hurt her, but I didn't mind the ringing just as long as my daughter knows I'm here for her.

"Come here sweetheart." Her doctor said bandaging her back after putting healing spray on it. My poor little girl. He handed her back to me and she was still sobbing. I kissed her on her forehead and on the cheek. Her doctor told us that we could wait in the waiting room until he finished the test results so I took her out. I got a little pack of raisins out for her to eat and calm down. I saw Potter's wife come in the door holding her three year old son's hand.

"Woody! How are you two doing?" She asked sitting next to us.

"Well not so good. Sarah just had to get an allergy test and one of the needles ripped her skin." I said feeling bad for her again. Amanda looked shocked and upset that Sarah got hurt by a doctor of all people.

"Well she's gotten so big Woody, and she's still so adorable." She said pinching Sarah's cheek. Sarah laughed, and I was so happy to hear it. If there is anything in this world I hate it's my daughter being unhappy. I kissed Sarah again and her doctor called us back in.

"She's deathly allergic to tree nuts. I'd keep her away from any nut there is. Also some fruits and fruit flavored products are made in the same place that tree nuts are so you should just read all the packages she eats." He explained to me. My daughter was heaving again and he looked at her. He handed me an epipen. "If she ever gets to where she can't breathe give her this immediately. Then take her to the hospital or the nearest emergency room." He warned me.

"So why is she still breathing badly?" I asked him.

"Well it should stop if she doesn't eat any more nuts or what I've told you to be careful for. If it gets worse or continues you just come back." He told me handing me a note. I took Sarah outside with me and gave her another box of raisins.

Sarah fell asleep in my arms when I tried to put her in her car seat. It was still eight in the morning and I hope Bo hasn't woken up yet or she might be really worried that we're gone. Sarah woke up in the car and I heard a gasping noise. I pulled over and went to the backseat where she was. I felt my daughter's heart beat more quickly than usual. She was heaving and could barely get a breath in. It looked like she started to go unconscious from the reaction she was having. I had to give her an epipen. I don't want to put a needle in my daughter by any means but if I don't who knows what'll happen. I stuck the epipen in my Sarah's leg and she wailed. I let her dig her sharp tiny nails into my arm because I deserved it.

"Shhh Sarah it's alright buttercup." I consoled her. I didn't want to put her back in her car seat until she stopped crying completely. I let my daughter calm down and I rocked her gently back and forth until she actually fell asleep. I watched my angel close her eyes and she regained her color. I was so glad she was already a bit better.

I drove home quicker than was legal, but I had a reason at least. Bo was sitting on the front porch and she stood up quickly when she saw me pull up. She ran to the backseat and grabbed out daughter out of her car seat. She looked so scared when she saw Sarah's leg.

"What happened?" Bo asked rubbing the back of Sarah's head.

"She is really allergic to nuts. She had a really bad reaction to something she ate. I think it was the raisins." I sighed. Sarah had little pinkish reddish bumps on her. Bo carried her inside and made her a cup of juice. I explained to her everything the doctor had told me. She looked over at Sarah and she had her arms stretched towards me. "You're not mad at daddy?" I asked taking her out of her highchair.

"Well you saved her so she should be the opposite of mad at daddy." Bo said petting Sarah's head. Sarah puckered her lips and made kissing noises. Bo laughed and kissed her three times. "My poor baby must be exhausted." Bo baby talked. She carried Sarah to her crib and Sarah shivered.

"Brrr." Sarah loves making noises to tell us things. Bo put our daughter's blanket in the dryer to warm it up for her nap. Bo wrapped her in it and then laid her back down in her crib. We walked out of the room together and I kissed Bo.

"You make beautiful babies." I smiled. She blushed and giggled.

"So do you sheriff." She said taking my hat off and throwing it on the floor. She jumped up and wrapped her skinny legs around my waist. I held her tightly and kissed her again. I carried her all the way to our room and then the phone rang. It killed the mood, so I picked it up. Buzz was on the other line telling us he and Jessie had the best news we'd ever hear but he had to tell us in person. We told him we'd come over after Sarah's nap, but he said it couldn't wait so they'd come here.

Jessie's POV

Buzz and I knocked on the door to the Pride house and Woody answered the door. He invited us in and we all sat down on the couch. Bo came out into the living room and looked at Woody with a smile.

"You've got some lipstick on your neck." She told him wiping it off. She sat down next to me and put her hand on my stomach. "Hello mini Jessie or Buzz." She smiled.

"Bo the reason my stomach is way bigger than yours was, isn't just because you're a lot skinnier. It's because we're not just having one baby." I smiled. She looked shocked and her open mouth turned into a smile.

"Twins?" She squealed. I shook my head and continued to smile.

"We're having triplets! Three little boys!" Bo hugged me tightly and Woody hit Buzz on the arm and hugged him too.

"Congratulations you two!" Woody laughed. Bo grabbed me by the hand and took me with her to the kitchen.

"I'm so happy for you Jessie! I have to make you something to eat." She said searching through her cabinets. She pulled out a bunch of stuff and started cooking it. "So does anything hurt?" She asked.

"No thank goodness. I went to physical therapy today and they think my shoulder should be one hundred percent back to normal by the time I have my boys." I still have to wear a stupid sling some days, but I can use my arm for some things. Bo sat down with me and put a bunch of food in front of me.

"This is how I felt when you tried to shove food down my throat." She giggled. Sarah was screaming in her room before I could say another word. Bo went and brought her into the room.

"I'm so sorry." She said trying to calm down Sarah.

"It's fine Bo." I smiled. "Why's my Lizzie bear so sad?" I asked trying to hold her. Bo held her away from me.

"Her back has a bunch of pricks on it, and her leg is really sore." Bo was holding Sarah very carefully. I felt really bad that my God daughter was hurt like that.

"What happened to her?" I frowned. Bo told me all that had happened this morning and I had to hold my God daughter. She always has to put her little hands on my stomach. It's like she knows there are babies in there.

"So do they know if they're going to look alike or not?" Bo asked me.

"They actually told me two of them will look exactly alike, and the other one won't. It's kind of weird." I laughed.

"Any names yet?" She smiled. I nodded and stuffed my face with the food Bo gave me. She's the best cook that ever lived.

"Colton and Cameron are going to be the two identical ones. We're naming the other one Brendon." I felt my stomach cramp, but it really doesn't bother me anymore. I just kept eating and Sarah started screaming again. Bo took her from me and held her gently.

"Why are you so fussy today baby bear?" She asked putting a pacifier in Sarah's mouth. She spit it out and continued to cry. Bo sighed and Sarah actually hit Bo in the arm. Bo and I were both shocked because Sarah is a very sweet little girl. Bo set her down on the floor. "No ma'am you do not hit!" Bo said strictly. Sarah's eyes turned very regretful and she stopped screaming and just whined and tried to crawl away. Bo gingerly picked her back up and rocked her back and forth.

"Mommy's not mad honey." Bo assured her daughter. I finished eating and handed my God daughter a cookie to calm her down, but Bo quickly took it away. "Peanut butter?" Bo asked me. I sighed.

"Sorry Bo I forgot." I apologized. Bo seemed a little bit cranky which is really rare. "Bo let me go get Woody." I started walking out the door. Woody came with me. "Be careful she's really not happy." I warned him with a whisper. Bo was sitting at the table with sleeping Sarah.

"Bo why don't Sarah, Jessie and you go out?" Woody asked her. I agreed that we should all go spend some time together. Bo packed Sarah's diaper bag and I helped her.

"Want to go to the pool?" I asked Bo trying to cheer her up. She thought about it and then nodded.

"Sarah's never been to a pool before." Bo told me. I picked up my God daughter and she was still in a deep sleep. "Just let me put a waterproof bandage on her. No one should see it through her bathing suit anyway." Bo dressed her daughter and then got her bathing suit under her clothes. On the way there we stopped back at my house so I could get my bathing suit too. When we got to the pool we were pretty much the only ones there. Sarah crawled near the pool and Bo followed close behind her. She moved Sarah to her lap and put sunscreen on her. I got undressed down to my bikini and so did Bo. We looked like complete opposites. Bo's stomach practically is a line and mine sticks out a mile. I held my stomach and Bo pulled me to the water. I stuck my legs in and she grabbed Sarah and jumped in. Sarah looked scared of the water and she clung to her mother for dear life.

"It's not scary Sarah. Watch Aunt Jessie." I laughed getting all the way in the water. My back felt like a huge weight off of it. Sarah splashed her little hand in the water and laughed. She tried to stick her head under the water but Bo wouldn't let her. I looked up at the high dive and remembered Bo was really afraid of heights.

"Bo hand me the baby and go jump off the high dive. Show her how to conquer fears." I begged. Bo looked terrified and shook her head. She handed Sarah over to me and sighed.

"I haven't been on one of those in forever." She walked over to the diving board and stood at the edge. She looked so scared that she started to go back to the other side, but she slipped and fell backwards off the board. I felt my heart pop and ran out of the pool. I put Sarah on a towel far away from the pool and grabbed Bo's arm with my hand on the good arm. I pulled her out of the pool and she had a bloody scrape on her forehead from the awkward position she fell at.

"Man my family is an accident magnet." She said laughing weakly with tears in her eyes. I walked back with her to where Sarah was waiting patiently in the hot summer sun. Bo got a napkin out of Sarah's diaper bag and wiped the blood off of her forehead. I picked Sarah back up to get back in the pool because Bo didn't want to leave yet. Sarah kept pulling at her adorable little swimsuit. It was pink and lacey with sparkles on it.

"Gee Bo which one of Sarah's parents picked out her cute little bathing suit?" I asked lightening her mood. She just smiled and rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and went under the water. I saw her come near Sarah and me and then Sarah squealed from shock when Bo popped up in front of us. Sarah grabbed her mother and Bo swam around with her for a little while.

Bo's POV

Jessie, Sarah and I got home to an empty house and I picked up a note that was left for me.

"Dear Bo, Buzz and I went out to the bar for a few hours, but don't worry we'll get a cab. Buzz wants Jessie to stay with you so see you soon. Love, Woody" I just put the note back down. Jessie read it over my shoulder while I did and Sarah was asleep. I put my infant in her crib and kissed her goodnight. Jessie and I sat around until I told her I had to clean out my closet. She followed me to my room and I opened the closet door. We both started taking things out and Jessie came across one of my lingerie dresses.

"Bo! What is this? I know you're small but this wouldn't even cover Sarah." She joked. I took the dress and put it in the box laughing.

"That's the point Jessie." I giggled. Jessie started laughing hysterically probably just at the thought.

"Bo you just seem like an innocent little girl, but when the door is closed I don't even want to know what you do." She was still laughing.

"I'm not the one who got triplets." I joked. She acted fake offended and scoffed.

"I guess Buzz wanted to have all our kids at once. Does it really hurt Bo?" She asked nervously.

"Well I don't really know, because our pregnancies are a whole lot different, but I think I would have rather been dead then in labor." I told her truthfully. "The only thing is I would do it as many times as it took for my daughter. She was worth every horrible second." I smiled lightly, thinking about my baby. Jessie held her stomach and smiled too.

"I really am worried about raising these kids." She admitted. I hugged her and assured her she'd be perfectly fine. Jessie is a very strong woman and she can do this, I know she can. I held a bunch of hangers in my hand and then Jessie got into another one of my boxes.

"You're just looking for trouble now aren't you?" I laughed taking the box back. Jessie laughed and shook her head.

"I just need to borrow your sense of style. Buzz would love these on me; then again he'd love you in these too." Jessie said.

"Come on Jessie Buzz would never do anything with me. He loves you, and I love Woody. We're both married anyway if Buzz would have wanted me then he would have married me, but he chose you and I know he wouldn't change that for the world." I promised her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessie's POV

Buzz hasn't left me alone about "taking it easy" all week. He's been following me around any moment he could and making me sit down or eat or get a water bottle. He's driving me crazy! I snuck outside the sidewalk and saw Potter sitting on the side.

"What's wrong Potato head?" I asked sitting next to him. He looked over at me and sighed.

"My wife has been hounding me about having another baby since she saw Woody's kid. Ever since our three year old son started preschool she's wanted to spend more time with me, and now that she wants another one I just don't know what to do. I really do love my boys, but I don't _want_ anymore." He explained. I patted his back playfully to try to cheer him up.

"You kids nowadays have a bunch of babies without thinking about it. You don't realize that those babies are going to grow up and drive you crazy." He sighed. I thought about my three boys that aren't even born yet.

"Well we didn't really want three at once, but we're really happy we're having them." I know he didn't mean to offend me but I take everything personally when I'm pregnant. Buzz came outside and found me.

"Jessie, get inside! You can't be out in this heat for so long you're seven months pregnant!" He ordered. He looked over and saw Potter looking glum. He took me inside and told Woody to go outside to talk to him.

Woody's POV

I walked out to my friend and sat down beside him. He looked at me and sighed.

"Woody do you think I should have another kid?" He asked me. I thought about it for a minute.

"Well I think you're a great dad, so I don't see why you shouldn't have another one." I told him.

"I guess I just think that the more I have the more likely something will go wrong. I worry about my son getting into bad situations. Do you know there's a boy in his class that's already a father?" He asked me.

"A thirteen year old?" I asked in shock. He looked at me in total seriousness.

"The boy is fourteen, but the girl is thirteen. I just don't understand what these kids are thinking. They're practically babies themselves!" He said looking back down.

"You sons are great young men." I told him trying to cheer him up.

"It's just so heartbreaking when you think about it. I mean in thirteen years when your little girl is older she'll still be a baby in your eyes. It's just a parent's point of view, but her getting pregnant that young wouldn't just last nine months it would last the rest of her life." Every word he just said made me feel terrible.

"My daughter gets pregnant and a boy's head comes off." I said to myself out loud. Potato head couldn't help but laugh, but I wasn't kidding in the slightest. I can't imagine my baby even walking yet.

"Bo's dad probably didn't expect her to get pregnant before she was married did he?" He asked.

"Her parents aren't apart of her life anymore." I confided in him.

"Is it because of that?" He asked feeling bad for mentioning them.

"No she got taken away from then when she was a teenager, but she was much better off." I told him. He looked upset after hearing that.

"You can only do better for you children, right?" He asked. I nodded and smiled remembering what a great mother Bo was.

Bo's POV

I heard a little noise coming from my daughter's room and went in to see what it was. She was sitting on her floor playing with her toys and babbling to herself. I laughed at her cuteness and joined her on the ground. She crawled onto my lap and babbled to me.

"Are you talking to mommy?" I asked kissing her. She made kissing noises at me and then grabbed a block. She handed it to me and pointed to the other blocks. I stacked the blocks and grabbed Sarah's little hand and pushed them over with it. She got scared from the noise, but then she giggled at it. Sarah started to look tired so I put her in her crib but she started crying. She hates to be alone. I kissed her and tried to leave her in the crib. Her doctor told me that children will only stop being so attached if you show them they don't always have to be around someone. I walked out of the room and my baby's screaming got louder.

"Mama!" I heard from down the hallway. My ears couldn't believe it. My daughter said her first word! I ran to her room and took her out of her crib. I hugged her and she stopped crying. Mama was her first word! She was really proud of herself for her first word, but she still looked exhausted. I carried her to my room and lied beside her on my bed.

"Let's take a nap together." I smiled kissing her goodnight. I woke up a few hours later and Woody was lying next to Sarah playing with her. He noticed I was awake and turned Sarah back around to face me again.

"Mommy's awake. Go get her." He said letting her crawl towards me.

"Mama!" Our daughter squealed with joy coming closer to me. Woody looked completely shocked that our daughter just said a word. He must have not heard it yet.

"Did she just say her first word?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded excitedly and grabbed my daughter.

"She said it earlier, but did you notice what it was?" I asked bragging that she said mama before daddy.

"She's just saving the best for last." Woody joked with a smile. Sarah crawled to the edge of the bed and tried to let herself down, but I had to help her. She giggled and crawled out of the room. Woody followed her out of the room and dressed her in her bathing suit.

"Bo, want to go play with Sarah and me in the sprinklers?" He smiled. I nodded and got dressed in an old shirt and jeans with wholes on the knees. We went outside and Sarah started crawling under the water and Woody went and played with her. He lied down in the grass and helped Sarah stand up. He balanced her on her tiny feet and Sarah moved her wobbly legs. My daughter can't walk by herself yet, but she's very good at walking with her father's help. Woody handed me my daughter and she was soaked. Her short and curly brown hair was dripping with water and I set her back down to play in the sprinkler. She was squealing and kicking her legs.

"Daddy's little mermaid." He joked picking Sarah up. He turned off the sprinklers after a while of playing with her and took her inside to get dry. Woody took our baby to the kitchen to make dinner. She loves watching us cook.

Potter's POV

I was sitting down reading the news paper and my youngest son Jayce came walking in the room.

"Come here Jay." I said setting him on my lap. "You don't think mommy should have another baby do you?" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes daddy." He said with a giggle. I sighed and propped my head up on my hand.

"You're not helping son." I couldn't help but smile back, because he doesn't know any better.

"I don't think she should." My oldest Philip said walking down the stairs.

"And why not young man?" His mother asked eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I just don't think we need another baby in the house." He said. He hates sharing his mother.

"Mama's boy!" Samson yelled running down the stairs. Amanda grabbed him by the arm and hugged him.

"There's nothing wrong with being a mama's boy!" She told Sammy. He pulled away and sat next to his brother and me.

"We're bringing the kids into this now?" I asked my wife as she whispered to Phil. She smiled and walked away.

"Dad you better just do what mom wants, she always gets what she wants." My son tried to warn me. I shook my head.

"I promise you son, she's not getting her way this time." I said walking up the stairs to follow her. She was lying on our bed reading a book and I sat beside her. "Amanda I love you, and you know that for a fact." I started. She set down her book and looked at me. "We have three kids. They're all great kids too, but why do you want another one?" I asked her. She looked away and sighed.

"Potter I feel like I'm getting old." She admitted.

"Amanda you are not anything close to old! I'm not even old and I'm seven years old than you." I pointed out.

"Six." She reminded me as if a year made a difference. I got closer to her and put my arm around her.

"A baby isn't going to make you younger sweetheart." I assured her. She looked back at me and just shook her head with a smile.

"Don't you want a daughter Potter?" She asked me. I shook my head right back.

"I couldn't handle it to be perfectly honest. I don't need any more babies for the rest of my life." I groaned. She just laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well why don't you go play with our kids, because they've warn me out all day. They need to play with their father." She said turning over to go to sleep. I sighed and then heard a crash from downstairs followed by all three of my son's yelling "He did it!" I just kept walking down the stairs glad that there won't be any more trouble makers like mine.

Buzz's POV

I saw the ultrasound of my three sons today. They're all so small, but they're somehow living breathing people. The thought that I got them in there and Jessie has to be so sick from them makes me sick too. Jessie is the last person I ever want to hurt. I just know that Woody and Bo will love our kids as much as Jessie and I love Sarah.

"Buzz!" Jessie yelled from upstairs. I went running up the stairs as fast as I could and went straight to our room. Jessie was on the ground crying and holding her stomach which scared me half to death. I tried to help her off the ground but she screamed and begged me to stop. I put her gently back on the ground. I've only seen Jessie cry one time before, and not out of pain. I got on the floor with her and she squeezed my hand very tightly. Jessie screamed again but this time it was out of shock.

"What's wrong Jessie?" I begged. She was in too much pain to answer me, but her water breaking said it all for her. We were both in shock and denial that this was happening. Her doctor told us that triplets are always born early, but we didn't know it would be this early. Jessie was still screaming in pain and I couldn't get her to the car, but I noticed that her contractions were outrageously close. I called the hospital and they told me that she wouldn't get there in time to deliver, but they'd send an emergency paramedic. I got Jessie on our bed and told her not to worry about anything. My sons were being born and we were both horrified.

"Jessie do you need something? Anything Jessie, just tell me." I just want my wife to get out of pain. She started screaming even louder but it sounded like she was scared.

"Buzz I think one of them is coming out!" She screamed crying. I went and tried to look and I saw my son's head coming out of my wife. I almost lost consciousness, but I had to be there for my family. I ran to get four towels as fast as I could, and I didn't have any more time to be afraid. I had no idea how to deliver a baby, but I had to get him out fast. I held the towel under him and asked Jessie to push as hard as she could. Our first son came out crying and I wrapped him up. I felt my eyes tear up at the sight of him, and then I went to help the other two out. I finally hear an ambulance and my doorbell ring. I ran faster then I knew I could to the door and made the paramedic run just as fast back to Jessie. He handed my son to a nurse that came with him so she could make sure he was alright. Jessie was still screaming, but now I could comfort her. I held her and she squeezed my arm as tightly as she could. Our second son was born. I kissed Jessie's forehead and she pushed my face away. She was extremely overwhelmed and overly stressed.

Despite her anger towards me I could tell that Jessie was terrified. The paramedic pulled our third son out of Jessie and cleaned him off.

"This one is perfectly healthy." The nurse smiled and handed me my son Cameron. He has Jessie's green eyes and my brown hair. She handed our son Colton to Jessie, and he looked exactly like Cameron. There was no difference between the two except their thumbs. Then I received our third son Brendon and he had red hair and green eyes just like Jessie. I looked over and Jessie was already sleeping with our son Colton in her arms. I couldn't believe I was a father, and then I heard a knock at the door again. I walked to it and Woody was standing there with Bo who was holding their smiling daughter. They were both shocked to see me holding two of my sons.

"We heard screaming, and now we know why." Woody smiled as I handed him Cameron. He smiled at him and sat on the couch. Bo sat next to him and Sarah looked curiously at my son. He woke up and started to fuss. Sarah got scared hearing someone else crying and she started crying too. Then my other son woke up in my arms and cried too. I tried to calm him down and then we all looked around at each other and started laughing.

"This time last year I never expected to be doing this." I admitted. "I know I never would have thought that I'd be so happy with this, but I wouldn't want it any different. I love all of you people. Every last life no matter how little that's in this house right now is my family as far as I'm concerned." I told them. They both smiled at me.

"I know when I was eighteen I never thought I'd be almost twenty three sitting with a baby that's almost a year old." Bo said in disbelief.

"I live day to day, but this is the best life I could ever ask for." Woody added. Bo and Woody stayed until one in the morning helping Jessie and I before going home. Jessie cuddled up next to me when our sons finally fell asleep.

"What just happened?" She asked still shocked our sons were just born.

"We just had the three most adorable boys in existence." I told her. She turned to me and smiled. She finally kissed me and I felt all the tense feelings go away.

Bo's POV

"I'm so glad I took a nap today." I laughed lying down on my bed. Woody lied next to me after putting Sarah to bed.

"I know what you mean. Sarah was a very well behaved newborn, but three of her would have been chaos." He was telling the truth. I laid my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well we're all alone now." I winked at him. He shook his head and yawned.

"You are more than anyone could ever ask for." He laughed. "Oh who am I kidding I can't resist you." He said pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me. I kissed Woody and he pulled my hair in the process of putting it down. I ignored the pain and climbed over him to turn off the lamp. He pulled me back and kissed me again. Woody was being pretty aggressive, especially for being so tired. I can't help but think about all those women who talk about how they barely see their husbands anymore. My husband can't ever keep his paws off of me. I grabbed Woody's vest and threw it to the other side of the room.

"You wear way too much clothes." I pointed out. He just laughed and got over me. I went to grab his shirt too, but then I heard my daughter screaming bloody murder from her room. Woody and I both were out of bed and in the hallway within three seconds. I ran into her room with Woody on my heels and our daughter was holding herself up in her crib and screaming. I held her and she started gagging like she was going to vomit. Her gagging turned to coughing and Woody went to get her some water. My daughter could barely breathe, so I instantly thought it was an anaphylactic shock from her allergies. I told Woody we needed to take her to emergency care as fast as we could and he agreed. Having a premature baby with terrible allergies really isn't an easy thing. We got taken to a room first thing and he looked in her throat.

"Well she obviously has had a bad allergic reaction to something." He told us.

"She's allergic to nuts, but she hasn't eaten anything to do with nuts I've read everything she's read. Plus she's been asleep for hours and hasn't had a problem." I explained. He looked closer at her and thought to himself.

"Maybe she has a croup." He said looking into her throat. "It could be from allergies, or something added onto her allergies. It's not very dangerous, but it could be." He warned. "Watch her as closely as you can. Until then I could proscribe some medicine." He said taking out a pen. I held my daughter and looked closely at her. She was just the smallest little thing, and she's already been so sick. My heart broke for her, but I had to get her the medicine. Woody didn't say much on the way home and I tucked Sarah into bed because Woody had already gone to our room. I walked into our room to ask him what was wrong, but when I entered the room I heard him crying under the covers which was rare, but sweet in a way. I flipped the blanket up and wiped his tears away.

"What's wrong cowboy?" I asked feeling bad for him.

"She's just so little Bo. Why does someone so little have to go through so much?" He begged still crying, but trying to stop in front of me. He thinks crying is the worst thing a man can do, but I know that he's better man for it, if that's possible.

"I know honey, but at least she has a daddy who loves her." I reminded him.

"She also has a mommy who loves her." He replied with a small smile. I nodded and kissed his nose. Woody and I started to fall asleep, but he pulled me back to cuddle me like a teddy bear and then I heard his soft snores. Once I knew my small family was sleeping I felt a warm feeling of happiness and thankfulness before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Bo's POV

I was getting Sarah ready for a play date with Jayce. Amanda was bringing him over to play with Sarah for the first time. She was hyper today so I was pretty glad someone else was coming to help her calm down. Amanda knocked on the door and I went to answer it. She had a big smile when she saw Sarah and I invited her in. Jayce came running in and I put my daughter on the floor. Amanda's oldest son came in behind her and smiled at me.

"Play safe with Sarah sweetie she's a lot smaller than you." Amanda warned her son sweetly. "Bo I hope it's ok that I brought Philip with me." She said with a frown. "Potter's at work and Phil's school got called off today." She told me.

"I don't mind at all." I smiled. "Do you two want anything to eat?" I asked politely. Amanda looked at her son and then back at me.

"Sure Bo, thank you." She smiled back sitting down. I went to the cabinet and started boiling some spaghetti. "Phillip, do you mind going to play with your little brother and Sarah? I need to talk to Mrs. Pride for a minute." She told her son. I sat down next to her and handed her a glass of water. She didn't look happy like she always is. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"What's wrong Amanda?" I asked feeling bad to see her looking upset. She's always so smiley and happy, but not right now.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of my boys." She started to cry, and I got scared for her. "I just went to the doctor yesterday, and found out that I'm six weeks pregnant." She told me. I was shocked that she was crying.

"Amanda what's wrong? You should be so happy." I told her handing her a tissue. I know how she feels to be scared, but she already has three kids.

"Potter already told me he doesn't _want_ another baby. I can't have this baby Bo. Potter will hate me for the rest of his life. What if he thinks I did it on purpose? Bo I don't want to get a divorce." She started sobbing. I hugged her and she tried to calm down.

"Amanda, don't worry about a thing. I'm sure that Potter will be thrilled about this baby. I mean first me then Jessie and now you? Our kids are all going to be growing up together." I joked. She actually smiled and then her son came in the room.

"Mom, are you ok?" Philip asked shocked to see his mother cry. She wiped away her tears quickly and stood up.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now." She told him. I went to go stir the pasta while they finished talking. Once I finished it I went to go get my daughter and Jayce. All of us ate lunch and then Amanda and I put the two little ones down for a nap. Phil actually took a nap too while his mother and I talked some more.

"I know, why don't You, Jessie, and I get our husbands and go out to eat. It's better to be around people when you're upset about something." I told her.

"I think that's a great idea sweetheart. Thank you." She smiled.

At three O'clock Amanda decided that she wanted to go home and talk to Potter. He always gets home at three, and Woody gets home at four usually. Sarah woke up from her nap angry that her new friend was gone. I took her downstairs for a bath and when she was clean Woody was home.

"How was the play date?" Woody asked holding our little girl. I sighed and lay down on the couch.

"It was great, but Amanda was upset." I frowned remembering how scared she was.

"Why, what was wrong?" He asked with somewhat of a frown.

"I can't tell you Woody, but Potter might tell you." I told him. He seemed skeptical, but he just took Sarah downstairs to practice walking. She can stand up on her own for five seconds already! I grabbed my daughter and set her on the ground. She stood up wobbly and took two steps towards Woody.

"That's my little girl!" He smiled kissing her and holding her tightly. "Man she's tiny." He said noticing how light weight our baby was.

"Let me see her." I said taking her from him. She was pretty underweight for someone her age. I held my almost ten month old baby and smoothed out her curly brown hair with my hand.

"Do you want me to make dinner?" Woody asked helpfully.

"No thanks honey. I promised that we'd go out tonight with Potter, Buzz, Jessie and Amanda." I told him. He just smiled.

"Thank goodness because I'm too tired to cook right now." He admitted going to get her daughter dressed while I called Jessie.

"Hey Bo! What are you doing?" She asked me through the phone.

"I'm just calling to wonder if you and the family can come out to eat with Woody, me and Potter's family." I explained.

"I don't know Bo, three two month olds at a restaurant?" She asked me.

"It'll be fine, don't worry. If they get upset then I'll help you." I told her. I heard her smiling through the phone.

"Ok then, where are we going?" She asked me.

"Same place as always." I giggled saying goodbye when one of her sons started to cry in the background. She said goodbye too and we hung up. Woody came down the stairs with our daughter in an adorable dress already ready to go.

When we got to the restaurant Woody and I saw Potter, Amanda and their sons. Potter seemed happy, but I could tell Amanda was still feeling upset which means she didn't tell him yet. We waited outside for Jessie and Buzz. They showed up about five minutes later with Colton, Cameron, and Brendon. We all sat down and ordered dinner, and then Amanda and I excused us for a minute. I was changing my daughter and I heard Amanda getting sick. I felt so bad for her.

"Are you alright sweetie?" I asked Amanda taking my baby off the changing table.

"Whoever called it 'morning sickness' must have been asleep the rest of the day." She said grouchily rinsing her mouth out. I patted her on the back and she sighed. "Thanks Bo." She sighed.

"Do you feel good enough to go back out there?" I asked her. She nodded weakly and we walked back out to our families. Potter could tell that something was wrong with his wife. We all got our food and Jessie fed her sons one at a time with a bottle. They're so quiet when they're in groups but when it's quiet they scream and cry. I fed my daughter some of my mashed potatoes and I saw Woody sneak her some of his chicken. With all of this food we give her I don't know how she's so underweight.

"Come here cutie." Jessie said trading Sarah with Cameron. I looked at Jessie's newborn baby and he's so precious. He looks a lot like Buzz, but Brendon looks like a boy Jessie. They all have sweet personalities, but Colton is pretty wild sometimes. We switched back and I started to feed my baby again. Then Woody reached over and took her back from me. I guess when your daughter has the best father in the world it's not hard to get him to spend time with her. Woody loves sharing his food with our daughter, but he cuts it up a lot so she barely has to chew it. He's so precautious when it comes to our daughter's safety, but so am I.

"Mrs. Pride?" Philip asked me. I love being called that. "Why is Sarah so skinny?" He asked me.

"Philip!" Potter scolded.

"It's fine Potter." I smiled assuring him. "She's premature, so she's not growing like a regular baby." I explained. Philip looked at Sarah curiously. I don't think kids his age think about babies too much, but I know that all kids under fifteen think they're something close to magical from how much attention they get.

Potter's POV

After dinner we all said goodbye to each other, and I took my kids and wife out for ice cream. My youngest son was sitting on my lap eating his and my wife kept having to wipe the ice cream off of his face. I noticed that Amanda kept looking like she was in pain, or looking like she was going to be sick.

"Are you ok?" I asked her trying not to sound worried. She just smiled and nodded at me. She never talks when she lies. I raised my eyebrow and she sighed.

"We can talk when we get home." She said losing her smile. My son climbed off my lap and walked with his mother to the car. We drove home and I went to talk to my wife about what was wrong, but she told me she had to go tuck in Jayce. I waited in our room for half an hour, so it was definitely something she didn't want to tell me. When she finally came in she acted like she had nothing to tell me and laid down. I put my arm around her and she sighed.

"Potter, do you remember when we were talking about babies?" She asked me.

"Amanda I already told you. We can't have any more babies. We don't need one and we already have three sons, and one of them is still one hundred percent dependant on us. It'd just be stupid to have one now" I reminded her. I was waiting for her to start arguing with me, but after a minute I heard her sniffling. "Amanda?" I asked.

"It's fine Potter. I'll start looking at adoption tomorrow. I'm pregnant." She cried. My mind went blank and my body temperature rose.

"Amanda, I had no idea." I felt so guilty. She started sobbing and I tried to hug her but she pushed me away. I tried to calm her down, but she was very upset. "There's a big difference between not wanting a baby when you don't have one on the way, and when you do." I told her. "Amanda if we're having another baby then I'm going to love it." I promised. She still wouldn't look at me, but I could tell she didn't feel as bad. I held my wife close to me with my hands on her stomach and I could tell she was still not happy with me.

"I promise I didn't do this on purpose." She told me trying to stop crying.

"I know you didn't Amanda. You're not an underhanded type of woman." I told her. I felt so awful about the rant I just went on about not having a child, when there's an unborn one right in my wife. "Just sleep Amanda. You need it, and don't worry about this. Everything should be alright." I tried to tell her. I waited until I knew she was asleep to let everything fully sink in.

Jessie's POV

Colton woke me up really early in the morning screaming at the top of his little lungs. I ran to his room and pulled him out of his crib. The worst thing about triplets is, if one of the babies cries then all the babies cry. So if I don't get my crying son out of the room then they'll all be crying.

"Colton Ethan Lightyear you calm down." I warned him while rocking him back to sleep. He quieted down some, but then Buzz came in the room with Brendon who was crying too. "I think Cameron's the good one." I joked. Buzz laughed too, but I could tell he wasn't in the mood to be happy. I grabbed Brendon from him and put a pacifier in his mouth. I set him back down in the crib and carefully laid Colton back down too.

"Let's go back to sleep before we have to go work." He said lying down and putting a pillow over his head. I felt bad that Buzz felt so lousy, but he was their dad so he should be helping me. I got up an hour later and then my mom got to the house. I gave her a hug and she came in. My mom always watches my sons while Buzz and I are at work. Buzz came out of our room shirtless in his pajamas carrying two of our sons.

"Oh, hi Victoria." He said walking to the kitchen. My mom smiled, but she didn't mean it. Ever since she met Buzz she's never liked him. She does everything she can to avoid Buzz, but she loves her grandsons more than anything. Buzz and I got ready for work and kissed our sons goodbye. On the way to work Buzz fell asleep in the car. When we got to work I had to wake him up and Woody walked outside to help him.

"They're loud at night aren't they?" He joked. Buzz walked past him and Woody looked confused.

"Buzz is a cranky mess." I warned. I walked in the building and Sarah was sitting on my desk. "My Lizzie's at work today!" I smiled picking her up and kissing her. Buzz was lying his head down in his office. I felt bad that he was so tired, but so was I. Potter wasn't at work, but no one knew why. "Where's Bo?" I asked Woody. He didn't answer, so I asked again a little louder. He closed the door to his office and I got a bad feeling in my stomach. I took Sarah with me to Woody and set her on his desk. Woody cracked a tiny smile as Sarah crawled towards him and he set her on his lap.

"Where's mommy?" I asked thinking he'd tell me since we were in private.

"She pulled a muscle in her hip." He said embarrassed. I covered my mouth and felt bad for laughing.

"Woody I'm so sorry. Is she alright?" I asked him. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"It was all my fault. I feel so bad about it too. She just started screaming and she couldn't even walk. It's all my fault." He repeated putting his head in his hands.

"Woody don't feel bad about it, it's not like she wasn't having fun when it happened." I tried to lighten his mood and he just pointed to the door.

"Thanks Jessie." He sighed with a smile handing Sarah back to me and kissing her. "I love you princess." He said. His phone started ringing and he picked it up. I walked out of the room and into the back with the new guy, Rex. He turned around and screamed when he saw me with made Sarah start crying.

"I'm so sorry! You startled me." He said picking up the papers he dropped. Before I could say anything Woody burst through the door.

"Rex come on! Get Buzz and meet me downtown just listen for the sirens!" He yelled running down to the car and getting in the car.

"Dada!" Sarah started crying again seeing her dad leave. She hates it when she's not with her parents. Rex and Buzz left right behind him quickly and Sarah got even more upset that we were the only ones left. Hamm was out on a different case and I was supposed to stay in the office for one more month because of my shoulder and since I just gave birth to triplets two months ago.

"It's ok sweet pea." I told her kissing her nose to comfort her. She didn't stop crying but she did calm down. I sat her down on the desk and tried to get her to say 'Aunt Jessie' but she just babbled.

"Bye bye." She told me trying to crawl away, but I stopped her. I laughed at my Goddaughter and I decided to call Bo and make sure she was ok.

Amanda's POV

Potter decided to come with me to my doctor's appointment to see what was going on. Potter seemed a lot less angry then I thought he'd be. I wouldn't go as far as saying he was happy, but he wasn't upset.

"Are you in pain?" He asked me bouncing his leg impatiently. I shook my head and put my hand on my stomach.

"Mrs. Bridges you'll be seen now." A nurse came out and told me. Potter took me by the hand while we went back into the room. My doctor checked me out and was wondering what he was seeing.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I think you're a little farther along then you thought. You're actually about eleven weeks pregnant." He told me. Potter's grip on my hand tightened when he noticed how real this was. I kissed him to see if he was still alright, and he looked back at me.

"I love you Amanda. I love you so much, and I love that you're pregnant." He told me sincerely. I almost started to cry tears of happiness that he wasn't angry with me, but I was too happy to even cry. I walked out with Potter and when we got in the car he didn't start it yet.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded and then looked right at me.

"I really hope it's a girl." He smiled grabbing my hand and starting the car.

Woody's POV

After my day today I want to go home to Bo and just sleep. I walked in the sheriff's department and saw Jessie standing there with my daughter.

"There you guys are!" Jessie said handing Sarah to me and hugging Buzz.

"I need to go home." Buzz said dragging himself to get his stuff from his office. Jessie laughed and grabbed her bag.

"Sarah took a nap so I finished all the stupid paperwork." Jessie told me. Buzz walked out to the car after kissing Sarah goodbye and Jessie kissed her too. "Bye Woody, bye Sarah!" She called walking with him.

"I better get going too." Hamm said walking to his car. Rex punched his card too and Sarah and I were alone in the building. I took her with me to my office to pack my bag and go home to Bo. I called her to check on her and tell her I was on my way.

"Hey Bo it's me. Sarah and I should be home in about fifteen minutes, and it's eight so we'll probably be there before you get this message. I love you." I left a message since she didn't answer. I put Sarah in her coat and picked her up. I heard some kind of crash outside and I put Sarah under my desk to hide her while I went to see what it was. There's no way I'd let my daughter by harmed. "Stay here baby." I told her. I walked outside keeping my hand on my gun, but then I heard someone behind me. I looked and quickly saw a man by himself running towards me so I whipped out my gun.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He stuck his hands up and stepped back. "That's what I thought." I noticed the man's knife in his hands. "Do you want to follow me inside or do you want to try to run?" I asked getting closer to him, but keeping my distance. He smiled a bit and looked down. "Drop your weapon sir." I asked him. He looked back up at me and shook his head.

"I don't think you want me to do that." He pointed out. I couldn't take my eyes off of him while I had my gun out or he could get away. I told him to put his weapon down again. He did what I told him and he let me get close to him without doing anything to me. I felt him grab my wrist and snatch my gun out of my hand. He aimed it at me and then I put my hands up. I heard crying and my heart started beating faster. I looked down and my daughter had crawled out towards me. I was so terrified and I stepped in front of her quickly.

"Is that your kid sheriff?" He asked me. I didn't want to let him find a weakness, but I didn't want her to be in danger.

"Please do what you want to me don't touch my baby girl." I begged him. I felt Sarah tugging my pants which is her way of asking me to pick her up. He laughed to himself thinking he was going to get away with whatever he wanted.

"Don't worry sheriff I'm just here to make sure no cops leave this place." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm here so no one is going to stop one of my close personal friends from robbing the bank downtown. If you want to stop him though," He cocked the gun. "Go ahead sheriff." He threatened. Sarah started crying again and I didn't know what I should do.

"Can I pick up my daughter?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Leave the kid and go inside sheriff." He told me. I shook my head in protest.

"I'll die before I leave my daughter." I told him. The man shot the gun and I got down on the ground to guard my daughter. There was only one bullet left in my gun so he had no more power over me. I ran after him and started punching him over and over until he threw me off of him and threatened me with his knife then ran and grabbed my daughter. I didn't move a muscle, but on the inside my heart was pounding. I didn't move. I couldn't move. He had my flesh and blood in his arms and he wouldn't give her back until the bank was robbed. If he gives her back…


	11. Chapter 11

Bo's POV

I woke up at eight fifteen when Jessie knocked on the door to make sure I was ok. I'm on crutches because of my hip, but I let her in anyway. We talked for a while until I noticed it was nine. I looked over at my phone and noticed Woody had left a voicemail.

"Sorry Jessie just let me see what's going on." I asked worrying that he was late. He said he should be there in fifteen minutes, at eight. I told Jessie and she looked worried too.

"I'll get Buzz to go see if he's still down there. Don't worry Bo just get some sleep I'll get the boys and come keep you company." She said running back home. I was really worried about my husband, and then I went to go upstairs to get Sarah, but I remembered she was with Woody and I couldn't help it. I broke down crying thinking all the horrible things that could have happened. I stayed on the couch crying until Jessie came back in pulling her son's in their wagon. We have a key to Jessie and Buzz's house and they have a key to ours. Jessie noticed I was crying and came over to see what was wrong.

"What if something happened to them?" I asked. She patted my back and picked up one of her sons.

"They probably stopped to get dinner for the three of you. Woody hadn't eaten all day." She told me. It didn't make me feel better to think my underweight daughter was probably starving, but Woody would go without if it meant feeding Sarah, so hopefully their not wasting away.

"I just want my family home safe and sound." I sniffled and pulled out my handkerchief.

Woody's POV  
>The criminal put my daughter in his car and locked the door, but I wasn't going to let him touch her again. I ran after him when his back was turned and ripped the pocket knife out of his hand. I didn't want to stab him, because I didn't want to risk anything now so I put it in my pocket. He hit me as hard as he could with his elbow in the side of head. I was a little dizzy, but I didn't slow down. I punched him three times and his mouth was bleeding, but he punched me back. I stood back up to crack his skull open, but He grabbed me by the wrist and flipped me on my stomach. I felt him tie my hands up tightly with a rope and I couldn't feel my wrist.<p>

I ignored all the pain and focused on my little girl I threw him off of me and kicked him as hard as I could in the head. He fell on the ground yelling in pain and I stepped on him and spat on him after grabbing his car keys. I couldn't get to the lock while my wrists were still tied together so I got the pocket knife out and cut the rope. I unlocked the door as quickly as possible and got my screaming baby girl out immediately. She was probably more than horrified over what was going on. I looked back over at the criminal who was still on the ground and wanted to run him over with my car, but I decided to call Buzz to get him to help me arrest him so Sarah wouldn't be in any more danger.

"Woody?" I heard from behind me. I looked and Buzz was getting out of his car and running towards us. He took Sarah from me and looked carefully at her face. "What happened to you two?" He asked shocked. I didn't see a mark on Sarah's face, but I hadn't looked. I was too overjoyed that she was alright. I looked at her and noticed that she was hurt, and then I remembered who hurt her.

"Take her home." I told Buzz grabbing my handcuffs. He looked concerned, but he put Sarah in a car seat and left quickly. I kicked the man in the face one more time and yanked him violently off the ground. I cuffed him and took him to a jail cell. I threw him in and scoffed. I looked at my phone and made sure someone got the call for the robbery, and Hamm went with Rex and another department and stopped it.

"Looks like you're friends will be joining you too scumbag." I growled walking out to my car. I looked in the mirror. Bo was not going to be happy when I got home. I had cuts and bruises all over me, and I felt the scrapes all over me and noticed the blood on my clothes. I didn't care about any of it now that I was sure my daughter was safe.

Bo's POV

Jessie and I were half asleep until the doorbell rang. I stood up and grabbed my crutches and went to the door as fast as I could, then flung it open. Buzz was standing in the door holding my baby. I threw my crutches to the ground and grabbed her. Buzz shut the door and helped me back to the couch. I looked at my little girl and she had three bruises on her face and scratches on her little arms. I felt so horrible that she was hurt, but then I remembered about Woody.

"Where is Woody?" I begged Buzz. He looked at Jessie and me and sighed.

"He should be home any minute." He assured us. Jessie grabbed Sarah in shock and she got angry eyes.

"Who did this to her?" Jessie asked furiously. "She's a baby! She's not even a year old!" Jessie said in disbelief.

"Believe me if I knew I would have brought his head home on a platter." Buzz said handing Sarah her pig doll. Sarah didn't even seem upset anymore, until Woody came in the door. Jessie and I screamed when we saw Woody. He looked like he got attacked by a bear. I stretched out my arms and held back my tears. He hugged me tightly and I felt him sigh in relief.

"Sweetheart do you need anything?" I asked seeing his beaten face. He shook his head and took Sarah back from Jessie.

"Is she alright?" He asked kissing our baby. She looked so scared seeing her daddy so hurt, but he didn't let go of her. Sarah started sobbing when I cleaned off Woody's face because he was in pain.

"Dada." She whined. He patted her back until she stopped crying and Jessie and Buzz went home with their sons in their arms. I could tell they were glad that they hadn't stayed late today.

"Woody I think I should take her to the doctor first thing in the morning." I told him. She looked like she was perfectly fine, but I wanted to make sure. I put band-aids all over her legs and Woody and I made sure she slept in our bed that night. Woody woke up to go to work, but I didn't want him to go. I begged him not to go into work, but he kissed Sarah and I goodbye, and went to work. He's the bravest man I know.

Potter's POV

I walked into work this morning and started talking with the new guy. He's one of those guys who are scared of everything, so I think he went into the wrong kind of job. I looked up and Woody came through the door. His face was pretty banged up.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He looked up and fell into the chair in front of me.

"I got into a fight with a criminal who tried to kidnap my daughter." He told me laying his head on my desk.

"Man, I'm sorry Woody. I'd of helped if I were here, but I was really busy yesterday. Do you want to hear something?" I asked him. He nodded weakly. "Amanda's having another baby." I told him. His head sprung up and he was smiling.

"Well then, congratulations Potato head!" He said laughing. He looked like he had been through worse than a fight.

"Thanks Woody." I smiled back. "Is your daughter alright?" I asked him. He nodded weakly.

"She got hurt, but thank goodness she's alright." He said still looking shocked that it happened.

"Well what happened to the guy?" I asked him.

"I shoved him in a cell and Buzz said Jessie did the paperwork this morning. He told me he had to stop her from ringing his neck, but he wanted to help her do it." We both laughed a bit to ourselves and then he walked into his office.

Bo's POV

I called Amanda and asked if she would mind taking me to the emergency room for my daughter, because of my hip and she didn't hesitate. She came as fast as she could, because I couldn't tell her everything over the phone I opened the door for her and she looked mortified when she saw how hurt Sarah was. She carried her out to the car for me and I couldn't thank her enough for helping me out so much, but she said she was happy to do it.

"Sweetheart what happened to you two?" She asked me. I wondered why she thought I was hurt too, and then I remembered I was on crutches.

"Oh I pulled a muscle, but Sarah went to work with Woody, and when they were coming home no one was in the building but them and so someone must have been trying to harm everyone, but they were the only ones there. She's never going back." I frowned looking back at my daughter. She was sleeping in the back and it cut my heart to know that she was so hurt. She looked like an angel, but with bruises on her perfect face. Amanda looked like she felt very bad for us.

We walked into the emergency room and I felt people's eyes staring at me as I walked in the door. I walked faster to check my daughter in and they took me back with her, but I made them let me take Amanda so she wouldn't be alone. We walked to the back together and the doctor working there looked questionable about what had happened.

"Mrs. Pride is it?" He asked me. I nodded and held my baby's hand. "Well usually when we see injuries on a child this young it's from the family." He told me. I started crying almost the second he said that.

"I wouldn't lay a wrong hand on my baby girl if my life was threatened!" I corrected him. He looked bad for accusing me.

"Well I didn't necessarily mean you. I mean it could have been your husband, one of her siblings, even your…" Amanda stopped him from talking right there.

"Her husband is a sheriff and since she hurt her hip she couldn't take as good of care of Sarah as she wanted to so he took her to work with him. A criminal threatened the both of them and her husband did everything he could to protect his daughter. Those two are two of the best parents in this _world_ so before I say another word I'd think to myself- am I a doctor, or a bullet proof man- because I am about to get mad." She went off. We were all really quiet until Sarah started laughing.

"I'll see if there's any serious damage." He told me telling us to go out into the hallway. The minute we walked out I hugged Amanda.

"Thank you so much." I told her so grateful. She smiled back at me.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." She told me sitting down. I remembered that she was expecting, but I think it's because she's barely showing.

"How's baby?" I asked her sitting and laying my crutches beside of me.

"I told Potter after he told me 'we'd be stupid for having another baby' and he shut right up. He wasn't even talking to me until the doctor told him how far along I was and then he actually told me he wanted a girl." She said smiling to herself. I hugged her to share her excitement and we laughed.

"Mrs. Pride may I see you in here for a minute?" He asked me. My heart sunk and I picked up my crutches. Amanda helped me up and back into the room. The doctor showed me a bruise on her face that was pretty close to her eye. "Do you mind if I check her sight?" He asked me. I nodded without thinking twice. He shined a light in her eye and she started to cry, but I petted her head to comfort her.

"Alright that's good news." He said putting the light away. He put his fingers gently on the bruise and she screamed out in pain so I grabbed her hand. "This is the only thing I'd worry about. Everything is going to be perfectly fine, but I would watch and make sure nothing else happens to that spot on her face. I think she bruised the bone near her eye. Besides that she should be back to normal very soon." He told me handing my baby a lollipop. She stuck it in her mouth and her frown turned into a big smile.

"Thank you so much." I told him kissing my daughter. Sarah looked at me and then at the doctor.

"Thank you." Sarah said adorably. She only knows a few words, but she says them any time she gets the chance. Amanda carried Sarah back to the car for me and drove us back home. I thanked her a hundred times for everything and invited her in, but she told me she had to go home. We hugged goodbye and then I took Sarah inside to take a nap, and let her sleep too.

Jessie's POV

I got to meet the man, who hurt Sarah last night, this morning. He looked like he'd been thrown through a wood chipper and after what he did to Sarah and Woody I want to shove him right back through. I can't believe that someone would purposely hurt a little baby like her! The sleazeball looked like he had a hangover, or something. I wouldn't be surprised if that was one of the reasons he decided to threaten an infant and a sheriff. My sons are eight months younger than Sarah, so they're even more defenseless and it scares me that anything could happen to them whether I like it or not. My husband and I are both law enforcers, so we can do the best we can for our sons, and out God daughter for that matter.

"Jessie?" Buzz asked me coming in the door. I stood up and hugged him and he kissed me. "I just got a call about a domestic disturbance. Do you want to come? I thought you'd want to get out of here." I told her. I nodded and he took me with him to the sheriff car.

"You're letting me go?" I asked surprised that he of all people was letting me go.

"I just feel bad you're stuck in there all day. Domestic problems are a lot safer than anything else." He pointed out. We heard screaming from outside the house. Buzz kept me behind him. We walked up to the door and Buzz knocked on it loudly. A woman with a bruised eye and a busted lip came to the door with tears on her face. Buzz pulled her out of the house and took out his nightstick and walked into the house. I took the woman to the side and asked her if she was alright, but she couldn't answer me. She was too busy crying. I couldn't help but notice Buzz chasing the guy outside, and trying to help him. I grabbed the man by the wrist but he turned around and punched me in the face and knocked me to the ground.

In the three seconds I looked away Buzz had already started beating the man with his nightstick. I grabbed my handcuffs and got the man in the car while Buzz called someone for the woman. When someone finally came from her Buzz ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked holding me close to him and looking at me very closely.

"It's just a bruise Buzz, don't worry about it." I assured him going back to the sheriff car.

"No one lays a finger on the mother of my children." I heard him tell himself. He's such a sweet husband.

"Buzz, thanks for getting me out of the office for a while." I told him holding a tissue to my bleeding mouth. He looked at me and then straight back to the road not wanting to see me hurt.

"This was a onetime thing." He said regretting he took me.

"I would take another punch in the face to get out of that place." I sighed sinking down into the passenger seat.

Bo's POV

Woody came home early complaining about his wrist which was swollen terribly. I put an ice pack on it and sat with him for a while. He still had a bunch of marks and bruises all over him, and it breaks my heart. I leaned over the table and kissed his cheek to get his attention. He weakly smiled and looked up at me.

"Your daughter's bruised eye is actually a bruised bone too." I told him. Woody sighed and looked so upset.

"Does that mean she'll be ok?" He asked me. I nodded and kissed his injured wrist after wrapping it in a splint.

"She's going to be completely fine, and she doesn't have a vision problem from it so it's good news. You look like you need it." I told him.  
>"I did, but I have to go check on her." He stood up and pushed in his chair. I could tell Woody needed something to make him feel better, but I didn't know what to do. I walked upstairs with Woody and Sarah was excited to see her father. Woody was just as happy to see her and he kissed her a few times.<p>

"Bo what do you think about going up to the mountains this weekend? Just to get away from all this stress." He asked me.

"That sounds like a great idea Woody." I smiled while he handed me my baby girl. "Sarah would love going to the mountains and playing in the snow." I agreed.

"I think all three of us need a vacation. I'll go pack." Woody actually ran down the hall he was so relieved.


	12. Chapter 12

Woody's POV

I packed a few suitcases and called up Buzz to help me load up the car for my family's mini vacation.

"Are you guys going to be home by Monday?" Buzz asked putting the suitcases in the trunk. I could only carry a suitcase with one hand because of my fractured wrist.

"We should be, but if we're not it's probably because we're exhausted." I joked. "Are you sure you guys don't want to come?" I asked.

"All three of our sons are sick. Sorry Woody, but I hope you all have a great time on your trip." He told me. I waved goodbye to Buzz and Bo came walking out the door carrying our baby girl. Bo finally got off her crutches; thank goodness her hip was healing. Sarah was really excited to go on her first family vacation even though she didn't really understand. I put my baby in her car seat and she started to get unsettled. I stuck a pacifier in her mouth so she'd calm down.

"How far away is it?" Bo asked getting in the driver's seat. I handed her the map and she looked at it.

"Six hours." I told her. She groaned and then laughed turning on the car. "You sure you can drive that long?" I asked her thinking about her hip.

"It's fully healed now Woody, don't worry." She backed out of the driveway. We drove for an hour until Sarah woke up from her nap screeching at the top of her lungs. Bo stopped at a gas station and got her out of the car. Sarah stopped crying the second Bo picked her up. She's so attached to people she can't stay by herself for too long.

"Do you mind if I sit back with Sarah for a while? So she'll be comfortable." I asked Bo.

"That's actually a great idea Woody." She smiled getting back in the car. Sarah didn't cry for a while, but she started to get angry again when she got hungry. I fed her while Bo continued to drive. I'd love to switch places with her but I can't drive with my fractured wrist. Sarah finally fell back asleep when we were an hour away.

"Woody do you want to stop somewhere for a little while? I think I need a coffee." Bo told me.

"Sure Bo I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel." I told her. She stopped at a starbucks and we took our sleeping baby inside. I grabbed a cookie and started eating it then I heard Sarah giggling.  
>"Mmmm." She smiled taking the cookie out of my hand. I quickly took it back from her and sat her in my lap. I'd give her my cookie, but it's got nuts in it. Sarah started to cry but Bo brought her over a cake pop.<p>

"She's so spoiled." Bo giggled kissing Sarah's nose. Sarah sucked on it and I cracked the frosting so she could eat it easier. My little girl is growing up so fast. She's almost eleven months old. With her first Christmas coming up I had to do something special for her, and Bo and I needed to get away from all the stress at home for a little while. When Bo felt better and had more energy we went back to the car to drive the rest of the way. She's always afraid to drive in the snow, but she did a great job. When we finally got to the cabin Sarah was fast asleep. Bo and I unpacked and lied Sarah in the king sized bed where we'd all be sleeping. The cabin had a kitchen, one bed room, one bathroom, a dining room, and a living room.

"Good evening sheriff." I heard my wife say from behind me. I turned around and saw Bo standing in the doorway of the living room wearing lingerie.

"Well where'd you get that little outfit?" I asked with a smile taking off my hat. She just grabbed me by the hand and took me into the room. She started a fire in the fireplace and lay down on the furry white carpet on the floor.

"It's freezing in here." She told me. I couldn't help but laugh a little that she was so innocent, but such a flirt all at the same time. I lied over her and kissed her.

"Maybe it's because you're barley wearing clothes." I told her. She giggled and kissed me back. I kissed her neck and she rubbed her cheek against me while I did it. Bo unlaced her tiny dress and put her arms around my neck.

"Ever wanted to make love near a fireplace?" She asked me kissing me again.

"Everywhere and anywhere, but only with you." I told her pulling off my shirt.

"Hey!" Bo called out. I was startled by the outburst. "That's my job." She smiled kissing me again.

Potter's POV

My wife and I have to sit our boys down and tell them we're expecting another baby. I'm not sure what they'll think, but we want to tell them before they figure it out on their own. Amanda is really starting to show, and she told me she didn't want her kids to think she was fat.

"Sit down kids." I told my sons sitting next to Amanda in the couch across from them. My wife put her hand on her stomach and then looked at our three children.

"You're going to have a brother or sister." Amanda smiled. Jayce got down off the couch and climbed onto my lap.

"Where are they?" He asked innocently. We both laughed a bit to ourselves.

"Well he or she is growing inside me right now." Amanda told our three year old. Our oldest son stood up and left the room. Amanda almost stood to go talk to him, but I made her sit back down. I walked up to my son's room and saw him lying on his bed looking upset.

"Dad why do you have to have another baby? Don't you have enough of us?" He asked turning away from me.

"Son, we didn't plan on having another baby, but your mother got pregnant and there's not anything we could do about it." I tried to explain to him.

"Dad I'm a teenager. I know there are ways to stop women from having babies." He said.

"Phil, what would you do if you were in my shoes?" I asked him.

"What would you do if you were in mine?" He asked getting a little angry. "I mean I already have two brothers dad. You put me last as it is." He told me.

"You know your mother and I do _not_ play favorites!" I told him.

"I didn't say that you did. Dad you might not notice, but you don't pay any attention to me. You're too busy at work, or playing with Jayce, or yelling at Sam. Do you even know what my girlfriend's name is?" He asked me.

"No, because you're too young to have a girlfriend. I know that girl you're always bringing to the house." I told him.

"I'm turning fourteen next week dad. There's a guy in my class my age with a kid of his own!" He argued.

"Yeah I know and I don't want that to be you!" I told him losing my temper. I hate yelling at my kid, but sometimes they need it.

"Well then I'd find out how you feel, wouldn't I?" He asked me angrily, but calm. I see so much of myself in my son, and it scares me. I did stupid things when I was his age, and I don't want him to do the same. He turned to leave and I grabbed him tightly by the arm and yanked him back to where he was standing.

"Don't talk like that to me; I am still your father! If you ever need my help or my advice ask me. I really don't want my grandchild to be the same age as my child." I told him not letting go. Phil struggled to get away and then I noticed that I had hurt him out of anger. He didn't cry, but I could tell that I grabbed him way to hard by the look in his eyes. I felt bad for hurting my own child. "Did I hurt you?" I asked seeing the marks on his arms I'd left.

"It's fine dad I won't tell anyone." He said trying to walk away. I gently pulled him back by his other arm and sat him down.

"I didn't mean to squeeze your arm that hard. Let's go tell your mother." I told him. He stopped me quickly.

"Dad no it's not a big deal. I've been hurt worse." He told me. I was confused.

"By who?" I asked him. He didn't answer, but I could tell something was wrong.

"My girlfriend's father. He really doesn't like me so he beat me up pretty bad a couple weeks ago." He said sadly. Why didn't he tell me? Why hadn't I noticed?

"You have to tell your mother and me if someone hurts you Phil." I said hugging him. He shook me off and frowned.

"I don't want mom to worry about stuff like this." He said. I took him down the stairs straight to Amanda who noticed his arm almost instantly.

"What happened sweetheart?" She asked worriedly sitting him next to her.

"Dad did it, but it wasn't on purpose." He told me. Amanda looked up at me in fear, but I assured her it was an accident.

"Tell your mother what else you wanted to tell her." I asked him.

"Mom, Marie's dad got really mad at me a couple weeks ago." He stopped there.

"Well what happened sweetie?" She asked him.

"He told me he didn't want me all over his daughter like I was. I didn't even kiss her that day!" He explained in further detail. "He got really mad and hit me until I bled." He said. His mother started to cry and hugged him tightly.

"My poor baby! We'll sue that man for everything he's worth sweetie." She said sobbing and hugging him.

"I'll file for his arrest tomorrow." I said thankful I worked for the law.

Bo's POV

Woody ran his hand up my thigh and I pulled him back even closer to me. I felt him move with my body like he knew what I was going to do before I did it. Woody really loves me so much and he really shows it when we do this. He let my arms go and latched back on to my hips. I couldn't help but let out an 'ouch' because my hip wasn't as healed as I thought. Woody felt so badly for hurting my hip and got off of me. He helped me up and kissed me. We put back on our clothes after a little while and went back upstairs to our little girl. She was still fast asleep two hours later.

"Isn't she just the sweetest thing in the world?" I smiled kissing her. He kissed her too and smiled at our darling baby girl.

"She's just so cute. She looks like a little glass doll." He said tracing her face with his finger. Sarah's tiny eyes opened and she started to giggle.

"Dada." She squealed not noticing I was behind her. Woody picked her up and laid her on his chest.

"Go back to sleep baby doll." Woody said rubbing her back. She looked over at me and got upset that I was so far away, even though I was close enough to hold her, she didn't think that was good enough.

"Listen to daddy." I told her kissing her little cheek. We all fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

Potter's POV

At work I filed for the man who beat my son's arrest. He told me all the information I needed to know, but he refused to say it in front of his mother. She was crying all night just from seeing the faded scratches on his back.

"Where are you going Potato head?" Buzz asked me as I walked towards the door.

"To arrest the mad who hurt my son." Buzz stopped me from leaving so he could hear what happened. "My son has a little girl friend, and apparently her dad walked in on them. With what kids are doing nowadays he shouldn't have ever been upset about it, but he decided to beat the heck out of my son and now I'm on my way to throw him in jail." I told Buzz.

"Let me come with you." He said grabbing the keys to the car. "We can just take the undercover car so no one is suspicious." He said walking out the door. We drove to the address and I knocked on the door. A little girl came to the door, and she looked about six or seven. She had blonde braids and shiny green eyes. What really stood out to me was one of her eyes was swollen and bruised.

"Sweetheart is your daddy home?" I asked her. I was suspicious at the fact she was even allowed to answer the door by herself. She took a step back and didn't answer. "Well do you know where we could find him?" She took me by the hand and led me in the house. Buzz followed close behind us and kept his hand on his gun which was still in the holster. I walked in the door with the little girl and her father was lying on a couch with a beer in his hand. Buzz escorted the girl out of the room so she wouldn't have to watch me arrest her father.

"Are you Jackson Hyland?" I asked him. He stood up and put the beer down.

"Who's asking?" He asked me. I pulled out my badge and showed it to him.

"Me. You're under arrest for abuse of a minor, and it looks like your daughter has a pretty bad black eye. How'd she get that?" I said pulling out my handcuffs.

"Running her mouth." He said sneering.

"Child abuse too. I'll call child services. Say goodbye to your kids." I said pulling him out the door. I threw him in the back of the car and Buzz called child services. He was holding the little girl and she was crying after seeing her father dragged away.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Buzz asked her. She sniffled and then looked at him.

"My name is Erika." She frowned.

"Well we're not going to let your daddy hurt you anymore sweetie." Buzz told her.

"My daddy doesn't hurt me. My brother does." She sobbed. Buzz and I looked at each other and I went to talk to the man.

"Are you her father, or brother?" I asked him.

"My father is Jackson senior. I'm Jackson junior." He told me.

"Which one of you beat my son?" I asked.

"My father isn't violent. I don't know who your son is but some boy feeling up my sister, Marie, got what he deserved." He explained.

"How old are you?" I asked wanting to hurt him.

"I just turned eighteen." He told me.

"Perfect, then you can still go to jail. Your sisters won't be taken away from their parents." I said and then walked away to explain to Buzz what had just happened.

Woody's POV

I dressed my tiny daughter in a long sleeved shirt, overalls, and a puffy jacket. Then I put a furry hat on her head and she tried to take off her mittens. I walked out to Bo who was under dressed for the weather and cooking breakfast.

"Are you two ready to go have some fun?" She asked us.

"Come on Bo we're in New Hampshire you should probably, at least, put on a sweater." I warned her.

"Woody I will before we leave. Where are we going first today?" She asked me.

"I was thinking we could take Sarah out in the snow for a little while, and then go out for lunch. After lunch we can all go to this village downtown. I heard its set up like the North Pole, and Sarah can meet Santa." I smiled. Sarah stuffed an egg in her little mouth and tried to chew it.

"Hey, be careful little girl." Bo cut up Sarah's eggs. "You don't want to choke." Bo kissed her twice and then cooked me some bacon. "Don't give any to Sarah I fried it in peanut oil." She set the plate in front of me. Sarah reached for my plate and I moved her hand away.

"Sweetheart you are just such a little piggy. How is she _still_ underweight?" I asked Bo.

"She's seven to ten pounds underweight right now. Woody do you think there's something wrong with her?" She asked. Neither of us ever wants to think about something being wrong with our little girl.

"I think she's just a skinny girl." Bo said bouncing our baby up and down. Sarah spit up from being bounced around so much and Bo felt bad for it. She wiped Sarah's face and then cradled her.

"Maybe she's so skinny because she's tall." Bo observed out loud. I picked up out daughter and zipped her jacket up all the way.

"Let's just go have some fun." I smiled handing Bo a heavy coat. She put it on and grabbed the keys.

"Good idea Woody. Someone's ready to get their first vacation started." Bo kissed Sarah and ran out to the car from the cold. I walked outside and I felt my tiny daughter shivering against me and I rubbed her arm to warm her up because I didn't want to run with her while my wrist was still fractured. When we finally reached the car Bo had the heat on full blast and we started to go.

Buzz's POV

I took the two blonde girls in the police office to question them. I felt bad because they're both pretty young girls.

"Has your brother ever hit you sweetheart?" I asked the older one. She was about fifteen and she looked up at me. She looked away and then nodded.

"He also hit my boyfriend, and my little sister, and anyone else he can get his hands on." She started to cry and I handed her a tissue. Jessie came in the room to help me talk to the younger one. She looked at all of the information we had already gathered.

"Erika where is your daddy?" Jessie asked looking at their names.

"Daddy's at work." She told her.

"Well where does he work?" I asked.

"Our dad works at a package store." Marie pointed out. I sighed and stopped her.

"Well girls we try to only do this if things are really bad, but we're going to have to call child protective services." I explained to them. They both started crying and it made my heart break.

"Girl's it'll be alright. We won't let you two get hurt anymore." Jessie took them out to the main room of the building. We sat with them until the child services woman came and took them away.

"If any of our sons ever bring home a girl with a life like that, we're sending the girl back home." Jessie said going back to sit down. We heard the door open and turned around. Potter came in the door looking almost as bad as Woody did the other day.

"That'll teach someone to hurt my boy." Potter said catching his breath and putting bandages on his wounds.

"Do you need something Potter? My goodness you look like you're in pain." Jessie frowned. He moved her hands away from him and picked up his phone.

"Tell my wife for me. I don't want to hear her reaction when she finds out how many stitches I'm going to need." He said grabbing his keys. "Thanks you two!" He said limping out to his car.

"You call her." Jessie said handing me the phone. I was worried to tell Amanda, but I dialed the number anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Amanda's POV

I haven't slept all night because I'm afraid of having nightmares about Philip. I have to sleep, because I'm pregnant, but I'm too afraid. My son was still asleep at twelve in the afternoon on a Saturday morning! I walked into his room to scold him for being lazy, but when I walked in the door he wasn't there. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed the number to his phone. There was no answer. I called again, and this time the line was dead. I started to feel sick from worry and I tried calling Potter. He answered the phone and started to calm me down before I even got to tell him what was wrong.

"Amanda, its fine don't worry." He told me when he first answered the phone.

"How do you know its fine?" I asked him.

"It's just a few stitches and three broken fingers it'll all be alright." My heart hurt and my stomach flipped.

"Potter what happened?" I asked holding back my sobbing.

"I just got into a fight with the scum bag that hurt our son." He explained.

"Well do you know where our son is? He's not in his room, and I searched the whole house. When I tried calling him the line went dead. Potter I'm really worried." I broke and started to bawl.

"Calm down Mandy I'll find him." He told me. He always calls me Mandy when he wants me to be calm.

"Please find him, and be careful! I don't want you to get hurt anymore." I could barely breathe, yet alone talk.

"Mandy think of the baby. You've got to relax." He warned. I sniffled and then wiped a tear from my eye.

"Ok just find him Potter." I begged. We both hung up and I continued to cry, but Jayce heard me and he looked worried.

"Mommy what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing sweetheart; it's just Phil and daddy aren't in the best condition right now." I tried to make it sound as appropriate for a three year old as possible.

"Don't cry mommy." He said crawling up in the chair beside me and wiping away my tears. I moved him to my lap and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Jayce." I smiled. He smiled back up at me and giggled. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was time for him to take a nap. "Let's go night-night now and maybe when you wake up daddy will be home." I told him. He started to fall asleep on the way upstairs.

Jessie's POV

Buzz wanted me to go home early and stay with the kids after my shoulder started hurting. My doctor said it can hurt every once in awhile for about a year after surgery. My little boys were all asleep except for Cameron, so I decided to feed him lunch. He's only three months old and he's the only one of the three that's not chunky. Even though Cameron and Colton are twins Brendon and Colton act a lot more alike. Cameron started crying and not wanting to eat so I picked him up.

"What are you crying for?" I asked calmly bouncing him and trying to make him happy. He didn't care that I was trying desperately to stop him from crying. "You know I hate my pretty boy's tears." I frowned kissing him. He sighed and tried to catch his breath, and then I heard the house phone ring. It was the sheriff office. "No personal calls." I teased Buzz answering it.

"Jessie, have you heard from Potter?" He asked me urgently. I tried to remember if I'd talked to him or Amanda since Buzz and I saw him, but I hadn't.

"Not since earlier." I explained.

"Well his son Philip is here and he's got some serious injuries." Buzz explained. I set Cameron back in his crib and wrote down what Buzz continued to tell me. I called Potter right after and tell him he was at the station, and then called Amanda.

Potter's POV

I sped to the sheriffs' department to find my son. As soon as I got there I jumped out of my car and ran inside. My oldest son was sitting in a chair holding an ice pack to his swollen knee. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. My son and I both don't show affection much, but he knows how much I love him despite that. My wife came in afterwards and I was surprised to see her.

"My baby!" She busted out in tears, hugged him, and then smothered him in kisses. "You scared me half to death." She wiped her eyes and kissed him again on the cheek. I looked at all the bruises and scratches on him, and then went to talk to Buzz.

"What happened?" I asked him. He sighed and then frowned.

"He said that he thinks the man we arrested earlier somehow got to his phone before we took it and texted one of his friends Phil's name and that he wanted him to kill him. All he said is that some guy approached him while he was taking a walk and told him he was sent by a friend to kill him." My stomach throbbed with anger and worry.

"Son." I said walking back over to Phil. "What happened to the man who did this?" I asked him. My son didn't answer, but he looked more upset. "Son." I stated impatiently.

"I don't know. He knocked me out, but I think he thought he killed me." He said. Amanda looked like she was going to lose it. I grabbed her hand and escorted her into the next room.

"He's safe." I reminded her with a kiss.

"For how long?" She begged continuing to cry.

"Forever. I promise we will get this resolved. Worrying will only hurt our baby." I warned focusing her on our unborn child.

"I need to sleep." She told herself. "Potter I haven't slept in more than twenty four hours, because I've been so worried about our son. Let me take him home." She begged. I had to ask my son more questions, but my family's health means more to me than revenge.

"Then go home and sleep. Take him with you lock the doors in the house and keep him in the room with you. If he's close to you then you can't worry." I told her. She kissed me goodbye and walked out with our poor son.

Woody's POV

My daughter's face has already starting healing pretty quickly. Bo was worried about taking her out in public with her face so hurt like it is, but she was fine.

"Woody we have the happiest little baby in the whole world." Bo smiled sitting down with our daughter. We were sitting in a shoe store that Bo made me come to. She tried on these six inch heeled black boots that went to her knees.

"No." I told her the second she stood up in them.

"Why not?" She giggled modeling them for me.

"I don't want a bunch of men staring at your legs, and there's just something about those that just make you look like you're…" I didn't want insult her, but she looked like she wanted to hear me. "Like you're looking for a good time." I told her not wanting her to get upset.

"Well I am." She smiled wanting me to be jealous. "Only with you though sheriff." Bo said picking Sarah up off the ground. "Besides I think Sarah wants to borrow them sometime." She said smiling at our daughter.

"That would not be allowed to happen." I told her standing next to them.

"I wouldn't let her out of the house in them either." She admitted giving Sarah to me and taking off the boots. Sarah was chewing on her finger, which means she's hungry.

"Is my princess ready for lunch?" I asked kissing her and hoisting her up on my hip. My daughter kept her arms wrapped around my neck, because she's afraid to fall. She's too young to understand that I'd jump in front of a bullet for her.

"I think we both are." Bo corrected picking up her purse. I put Sarah's hat back on her head and then took Bo by the hand.

"What do you think you want for lunch?" I asked her sitting down at the table the hostess put us at. Bo looked at the menu and then at me.

"Do you think I'm fat?" She asked me. I was shocked to even hear her ask that.

"Bo you're skinnier than a pole." I told her. She was lost in her own thoughts. "Sweetheart I don't want to worry about your weight. Sometimes it scares me when you lose weight." I admitted quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"Bo every time you go on a diet I get worried that you're just going to fly away in the wind. I just really worry about you. I know that you are insecure about your weight, but Bo I think you're perfect, and who else do you need to impress?" I asked. She didn't say anything she just went back to thinking in her head. My daughter was starting to cry from being hungry so I took her out of the highchair and sat her on my lap. Bo smiled lightly and tickled our baby.

"She's starving." Bo said kissing our daughter. "Let's feed this little girl." She said looking at the menu. Sarah crawled towards the ledge of my lap and tried to cautiously get down to her favorite pig doll that Jessie and Buzz gave her before she was born. I stopped her and put her back in the high chair, and then handed her the toy. She's so impatient sometimes, and I have a bad feeling she's going to keep that trait as she grows up, because Bo's very patient, but I'm the opposite, so it could go either way for Sarah.

"Bo do you think Sarah acts more like me or you?" I asked her.

"Well Woody she's brave, and she doesn't think about the dangers before she does something. So I think she's more like you, but then again she doesn't whine a lot and she's not a very fussy baby, so I think she's more like both of us actually." She laughed a bit.

"Are you saying I whine a lot?" I smiled back at her.

"Only when you're tired, or we haven't had…" Bo didn't want Sarah to hear what she was going to say no matter how young she was. "You know, in a few days." She nervously sipped her drink.

"Now that Sarah's saying words I really do think we should censor ourselves more." I thought looking at my naïve and innocent child. I want the best for her, because I don't want her to ever have the problems that Bo and I had, especially Bo's.

"Dada hungry." Sarah frowned.

"She just keeps saying more and more. Stop growing." I begged her as the waiter came by to take our order.

Potter's POV

My head is throbbing and my fist without broken fingers was clenched so hard with rage it made my palms bleed. My son is a child for goodness sake! When I find the person who tried to actually _murder_ my son I'm not just putting him in jail. I'm going to try to push to get him somewhere worse. Even worse than prison, but I don't know where he could go.

"Potter calm down." Buzz asked me handing me a paper towel to wipe the blood away.

"You have three sons too Buzz; how would you feel?" I asked him.

"The same as you, but it won't make things better." He told me looking upset just at the thought of it being one of his sons.

"My wife is beside herself. I don't know what to do anymore Buzz." I told him getting even more enraged. "I want the man who did this dead. Not hurt, not in jail, _dead_." Buzz looked terrified.

"We'll find him Potter. Don't worry about." He patted me on the shoulder. I stood up angrily and walked out of the room. I need a drink, because if something doesn't calm me down something bad is going to happen.

Woody's POV

Bo and I got Sarah home and in bed as soon as we could. She was exhausted, but Bo was wide awake. I took her downstairs to have a drink or two. Bo took a few sips and was already acting differently. It doesn't take Bo long at all to get drunk.

"Woody do you know what we should do?" She smiled laughing a little bit.

"What's that Bo?" I asked taking a drink. She grabbed my hat and threw it to the side.

"I think we should make love somewhere different tonight. Out in the snow." She smiled.

"I feel like one of those old millionaires who marry a twenty year old." I laughed thinking about how much Bo wears me out. She's just so in love with me, but I love her even more. I just don't understand why I deserve her, or my little girl.

"Well then I'll just call up Hamm and ask him to take me outside." She said standing up and running towards the phone. I grabbed her and picked her off the ground running her in the opposite direction. I grabbed three blankets to make sure we didn't freeze to death outside, and Bo pulled me outside and got under the covers with me. She's just the most amazing girl in the world. It was cold, but it didn't bother me at all with Bo with me.

Amanda's POV

My son was lying beside me asleep, but I had just woken up. I woke up crying and continued to cry after seeing my baby hurt the way he was! He's just a teenager, and he looks like the walking dead. No mother should have to see their baby like this. His face had scrapes all over it. It looked like someone had rubbed him against broken glass. He started to wake up and frowned that I was crying.

"Mom, don't cry." He begged with a weak voice. I kissed a spot on his face that wasn't injured and he tried to smile at me.

"What do you need sweetheart?" I asked him. He sat up and held his head with his injured hand.

"I think when dad comes home I'll need to go to the hospital, but I don't want you to do anything for me. I should be the one helping my pregnant mother, not the other way around." He said. He's just like Potter.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of my injured son." I assured him. Phillip looked back up at me and sighed.

"I just want to sleep." He sounded like he could cry. I hate seeing my son in pain! I lied back down and Jayce came in the room worried to death about his older brother. He climbed onto the bed and lied on the other side of his brother.

"Are you ok?" He asked sweetly. Phillip just laughed and patted his brother on the head.

"I'm fine Jay." He promised. I just had the worst thought any human being has ever had. What if the person who hurt my son comes after someone else in my family? They already hurt my oldest son _and_ my husband. I can't see one of my family members be hurt another second, and I'd get hurt in their place, but I have a baby to think about. I feel like I've been neglecting the new baby because I've been so busy worrying about other things, but I'm only a few months pregnant. I just want my family safe.

Bo's POV

Woody and I packed the bags to go home and Sarah seemed upset to leave. She had such a fun first vacation, and now she's mad she has to leave.

"Angel calm down." I smiled kissing her. She sighed and I handed her a toy. Woody and I got in the car to drive home, and Sarah fell asleep in the back.

"Hey Bo, do you think everyone's alright back home?" He asked me. He's been upset that we haven't called anyone the whole trip.

"Woody I'm sure they're fine." I told him turning down the radio so we could talk. He looked back at Sarah and smiled.

"How can someone be so special? I always thought that after your baby was a couple months old your feelings of amazement would just fade, but I still always have that feeling when I see her." He thought out loud. He thinks too much, but in an adorable way. It was another five hours in the car until we finally got home and I made a late lunch for dinner.

Woody's POV

I took my baby girl in the kitchen to eat and Bo sat down with us. Sarah was stuffing the food in her mouth too fast and I took her food away. I had to feed her myself, but it's not a problem because she's not even one yet. Bo stood up and went to answer the phone. I was focused on feeding my daughter until I heard Bo's side of the conversation.

"Amanda stop crying, I'm sure they're both alright. Potter's a strong man, and Phil is just as tough." I raised an eyebrow to see if she'd tell me what was wrong, but she shook her head and frowned. "Let me go take a shower and then I'll be right over. I want to help you with everything." Bo said pulling a cake out of the fridge. She couldn't talk to Sarah or me while she was on the phone, so she pointed to the cake and then to us so we knew we could eat it. "I'll be right there don't worry." She said sweetly. She hung up the phone and ran upstairs. I got a slice of cake for Sarah and I and put it in front of her. She smiled and started eating it.

"You're going to get some meat on your bones, right? Promise daddy sweetie." I asked her. She smiled and nodded, but she didn't understand me. I stood up to get a glass of milk, and I got some juice for my daughter. I turned around and she had already finished her cake. I sat the sippy cup in front of her, but she didn't take a drink. She had a look on her face like she was in pain and then she started coughing really badly. I picked her up and held her close to me, but I felt her tiny heart beating a lot faster than usual. She started to gag like she was going to be sick and I got extremely worried when her face started turning a little purple.

"Bo! Bo, call 911 something's wrong with Sarah!" I yelled to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Bo's POV

I ran down the stairs when I heard Woody yelling for me, and I saw my infant struggling to breathe. I called 911 and they told me to see if anything was in her airway, and if there wasn't take her to the hospital as soon as possible. Woody and I checked her throat and then Woody got out her emergency epipen when we noticed her airway was closing. I felt lightheaded from worry, and took my baby to the car. Woody drove us to the hospital and I ran inside while he parked the car. I ran up two flights of stairs with my sobbing daughter and finally got to the top where Sarah was immediately taken from me. I sat down and started to let everything sink in. I started to break down and then Woody finally got there. He hugged me while I bawled into his shirt. He finally got me to calm down and I heard someone else crying beside me. I turned around and I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Lindsay? What are you doing here?" I asked wiping my tears away. She quickly did the same and cleared her throat.

"I'm just getting something done." She said frowning. I felt worried for her.

"What do you mean?" I asked thinking she was getting plastic surgery.

"Why are you here?" She asked changing the subject.

"Sarah had an allergic reaction. Barbie sweetie what are you having done?" I asked scooting closer to her and putting my arm around her.

"Kenny wanted me to get something done." She looked like she was on the verge of tears again.

"What do you mean? Barbie if Ken wants you to change yourself then he's not a very good boyfriend." I told her.

"Not that kind of something Bo." She looked at me heartbroken and scared.

"Barbie what happened?" I asked her afraid. She tried to tell me, but then she started to cry again.

"Ken and I had an accident." She wept into her hands and I patted her back.

"Lindsay, don't cry. Woody and I didn't mean to make Sarah, but that doesn't mean she's not as good of a baby. She's perfect." I said while my voice broke from remembering my daughter was in the hospital: again. Lindsay hugged me and then tried to say more words.

"He said he won't stay with me if I have it." She told me. I was shocked to hear that Ken would say something like that. He's a pig, but not a heartless one!

"Lindsay I'm not going to let you kill your baby." I hugged her tightly and she still cried.

"I've already waited seven months to tell him." She told me. I was in complete shock.

"Barbie, you're seven months pregnant and you want an abortion?" I whispered. She didn't stop crying.

"They don't know how far along I am because I'm barely showing." She told me. "I said I was three months. If they find out its any more then it'll be too late."

"Lindsay you cannot do this. Your baby can feel right now. I'll help you with whatever you need help with, but please don't do this." I noticed she really was skinny for being seven whole months pregnant. I don't even understand how no one noticed. Woody put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you need me to talk some sense into Ken then I will." Woody smiled. She weakly smiled back and then walked up to the front desk and crossed out her name.

"Thank you so much you two." She smiled hugging me. She started dialing her phone to call Ken and tell him she wasn't having an abortion. Woody and I got called back into the back with the doctors.

"We've managed to get her breathing, but she needs a tube to do it. She's just had a horrible allergic reaction. Now it says on her records she's deathly allergic to tree nuts." He read from her chart. I looked up at Woody and he was trying to see if he could see Sarah from where we were standing.

"Yes she is. We're very careful about what we feed her, but I guess the food I gave her must have been made where nuts were packaged. Unless…Woody did you feed Sarah any of the cake I took out of the fridge?" I asked quickly. He looked back at me confused and nodded. I gasped and started to feel sick again.

"I forgot to tell you not to give her any. Woody that was coconut and almond cake. I almost killed my baby." I started to cry again thinking it was my fault and Woody held me close to his side. I know he felt guilty because I felt his breath get shaky.

"So I understand. Don't worry about it she'll be absolutely fine. Just make sure you're all a little more careful. You can go see her if you'd like." Woody grabbed me by the hand and ran down the hallway. We walked into a room and Sarah was lying on a tiny bed with a tube running down her throat. My tears didn't stop and I walked over to her. Woody started to cry too and wiped his tears away to try to look brave. Our daughter was asleep or unconscious and Woody kissed her softly. He's just so sweet to our child.

"Woody I can't see her like this." I gasped for breath and turned around. He comforted me and then rubbed the top of Sarah's little head.

"I'll stay with her overnight. You can go home Bo she'll be fine." He kissed me. I felt even worse when I went to walk out the door, and I walked back to my baby girl. I kissed her tiny peaceful face and then walked out of the room. I didn't want to go home at all, but Woody wouldn't let me stay. I turned the keys to the car and when I got home I sat at the wheel and just cried. I couldn't do anything but cry and worry about my daughter. Every time I thought about her and all those wires on her and the tube in her mouth it makes me want to vomit. Jessie was sitting on her porch and when I got out of the car she noticed I was alone and crying.

"Bo what's wrong? What happened to you?" She asked me concerned. She was holding her son Cameron who looked like he was getting a lot better too.

"Sarah had a really bad allergic reaction to nuts." I sniffled wiping my eyes. Jessie looked really afraid when she heard that.

"Is she alright? Where is she?" She asked getting more panicked. I had another shaky breath and Jessie hugged me with the one arm she had free.

"She's in the hospital and she has to breathe through a tube. Woody wouldn't let me stay with her." I held my head after getting dizzy from the lack of air I was getting.

"Bo, come spend the night at our house. I don't want you to have to be home alone." She sounded really worried for me.

"Jessie that's so sweet." I smiled wiping my tears. "I can't though. I just can't be thrown off anymore. I need something normal." I said getting out my house keys.

"Are you completely sure?" She looked really worried about me.

"I'm sure Jessie." I said hugging her goodbye, and kissing her son.

Potter's POV

When I got home I helped my son to the car and drove him to his doctor. Phil didn't want me to come with him, but I didn't care what he said because I wouldn't let him be alone in his condition. His doctor examined his right leg first. Phil put on a brave face, but I could tell it was killing him.

"How bad does that hurt on a scale of one to ten?" He asked him.

"Well it hurts so bad that it goes numb, and then when I feel it again it feels like a ten." He frowned.

"I think it's shattered and he might have torn his muscle. His arm looks like it needs an x-ray, but I can tell it's broken by looking at it." He told me writing something down. "Is there anything else bothering you?" He asked. Phil looked up and then down.

"Can my dad leave just for a little while please?" He begged. I sighed and nodded. I stood right next to the door. His doctor came out a few minutes later and pointed down the hall for him to go to a different room for some shots. A nurse put him in a wheelchair and took him to the room. I went to walk down with him but his doctor wanted to talk to me.

"He didn't want you to hear it from him, but he has several stab wounds on his shoulder and one on his back. How it didn't do anything very serious, I have no idea, but they're going to check him for nerve damage. I think that he might need to go to the children's hospital and stay for a few days, because this could be critical." He explained. I nodded so he knew I understood. Someone stabbed my son. Some loser stabbed my son. Some man tried to murder my son, but I'll find out who it was.

I walked in the room with Phil and he was crying from the pain of getting stitches in his back and on his shoulder. He might act tough, but he's just a kid. I helped him back into the wheel chair and we were escorted to the hospital. I called Amanda and kept the information as limited as possible so I wouldn't upset her. I just told her we'd be gone for the night and Phil would be ok.

"Son, I'm staying here with you tonight." I told him. He sighed and lied down carefully. He was going to be up all night doing tests, and I'm not letting my young teenage boy go through all that alone.

Lindsay's POV

Ken was sitting down drinking a beer and texting one of his friends. Ken is twenty three and I'm twenty two. Bo and I have known each other since high school and I've always respected her opinion, even though she made some bad choices. If she and Woody can be parents then Ken and I can be parents too.

"Kenny?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me and smiled setting down his beer. Thank goodness he wasn't drunk yet.

"How do you feel?" He asked actually sounding a little worried.

"Ken I can't get rid of this baby. I lied to you. I'm seven months pregnant not three." I started crying and his smile disappeared almost in an instant.

"Come here." He said not welcoming at all and standing. I took a step back and he walked towards me angrily.

"Ken I'm pregnant." I reminded him as he grabbed me by the arm violently.

"That was your choice. Get out." He said throwing me out the door onto my knees and slamming it. I expected him to be upset, but not that upset at all. My arm started throbbing and I looked down and noticed the nail marks and bruising already there. I started to get panicked and got my phone out quickly.

"Bo? Ken just kicked me out." I said hysterically.

Woody's POV

I fell asleep in a chair next to my daughter and woke up a few hours later when we woke up scared to death. The tube was out of her throat and her nurse told me it was fine to pick her up for now.

"Hi princess. Don't cry angel daddy's here." I patted her back. She still wouldn't stop crying, but she was probably scared to death. She had tiny pricks on her little arms from the needles that gave her the medicine she needed to survive. She grabbed on tightly to my finger and wouldn't let it go. She looked dehydrated and I wanted to go find her something to drink, so I laid her back on the bed, but she wouldn't let me go. I'm not allowed to take her out of the room right now so I had to do something.

"Mr. Pride I can watch your daughter for you for a few minutes." One of the polite nurses told me.

"Thank you so much. I'm just going to go find her something to drink and then I'll be right back. If she cries just hold her more securely. She loves to feel protected." I told her walking out the door and walking quickly so I could get back to her as fast as possible. I heard her crying before I even left the room and it breaks my heart.

"Woody?" I heard Potter ask.

"Hey! What happened to you?" I asked seeing some of his fingers in splints and stitches above his lip.

"The person who beat my son. I got a hold of him and put him in jail, but then one of his scum friends found my son and tried to kill him. So now I'm here." I must have missed a lot while I was on vacation.

"Phil?" I asked. Potter nodded with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry. I told him.

"Don't be. I just wish he'd tell me what happened." He rubbed the side of his head.

"Well maybe he'll feel better talking to someone who's not a family member. Do you mind if I try?" I asked. He wrote down the room Phil was in and told me he'd go watch Sarah for me while I tried to talk to Phil. I walked in and I barely recognized him at first. It was a bad sight, but I sat down next to him.

"How are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me with a frown and shook his head.

"I think I should be dead Mr. Pride. I don't know why I'm not." He said with pain in his voice.

"Well it had to have been a miracle. If I know your mother she wouldn't have been able to handle loosing you." I told him. He looked even more upset thinking about his mother. "Do you think the men who did this would ever try to hurt her, or one of your younger brothers?" I asked. He looked shocked to think about that.

"Not if they wanted a taste of their own medicine. You and dad could take me to jail for the rest of my short life if someone hurt my mom." He said angrily. I felt so bad for the boy.

"We're not going to let anyone hurt you again, and we're not letting anyone hurt your family." I assured him. "You shouldn't worry so much. You're only thirteen." I told him. He couldn't get out of the hospital bed from all of his injuries. I was pretty sure he was badly hurt, but I had no idea it was this horrible.

"I don't know who he was. I've never seen him before in my life. I have to tell you though, he had a reason." He looked to make sure his dad wasn't around. "My girlfriend Marie's dad or brother, I'm still not sure, beat me up because I was about to…well, go all the way with her, but he beat me up so my dad arrested him, and then they fought apparently and while they fought that guy was sent to kill me so I wouldn't be around Marie anymore." He confided in me.

"Don't worry about the past; just make sure you meet the girl's family way before you ever even consider that." If I ever have to talk about this stuff with Sarah I might run screaming. "I'll go get your dad Phil, ok?" I asked standing up. He lied his head down and nodded then closed his eyes. This is why I'm a sheriff: to put the trash who does this to kids in jail. I walked back to the room where Sarah was in and Potter was cradling her, and talking to her. She wasn't crying anymore until he saw me. Potter tried to quiet her down but then he handed her to me.

"She's really attached to you." He observed. I gently moved back and forth to rock her.

"Just like your kid's are attached to you." I reminded him. His smile faded remembering his son's condition.

"I'll try to be at work tomorrow." He said walking towards the door.

"So will I." I responded as he left. My daughter was wide-eyed and awake for some reason. I was so tired that I sat in a chair while she babbled and kicked her tiny legs. I didn't want to sleep while she was awake, but she would cry if I put her down. I started to fall asleep and Sarah started squirming out of my arms. I lied her back down and she started to cry, like I was afraid she would, so I wrapped her in her blanket and held her so she wouldn't get out of my grip while I was sleeping, and to be safe I closed the door.

Bo's POV

Barbie came to my house crying and with a bruised arm. I can't believe Ken would actually put his hands on her! He has never been the nicest guy, but he's never even acted violent before. I was trying to help Barbie calm down but she was practically hysterical. She was telling me everything and the worst thing she told me was that Ken kept talking to other girls, and when Barbie would tell him she knew he'd get mad at _her_. I don't know what's been going on with those two, but I have to help her.

"Bo do babies ever make you feel like your stomach is going to come out?" She asked me in pain.

"I think it's their favorite activity." I frowned feeling sorry for her. She looked like she had been through a ditch.

"Ken is such a jerk!" She sobbed. "This baby is his too, and why doesn't he want her?" She asked putting her head down. I got her some ice cream and she didn't look like she wanted to eat.

"So she's a girl?" I asked. She had a very weak smile and looked at me.

"Maisie Charity and I don't know if she should have my last name or Ken's." She told me.

"Yours, for sure. Barbie sweetie why don't you go sleep after you eat." I told her getting ideas in my head. I have had too stressful of a night to think of Ken just sitting at home feeling fine. Barbie went upstairs to sleep and I grabbed the keys to my car. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs of a front porch. I knocked on the door and my heart started beating quickly. The door swung open and there stood a very angry Ken.

"Bo? What are you doing here?" He asked pulling me into the house and shutting the door. He locked the door which made me really nervous but I didn't let him know that.

"I came to tell you what a deadbeat I think you are! Barbie is crying her eyes out sitting at my house seven months pregnant after being thrown out in the rain by the guy that knocked her up!" I yelled. I covered my mouth realizing how angry I really was. I never yell at anyone. Ken took a step towards me and tried to slap me, but I grabbed his girl-like wrist.

"My husband is a sheriff, so I'd think again. I don't understand why we nicknamed Lindsay Barbie, it should have been you." I teased. He threw me onto the floor and I was shocked.

"I didn't know she was that far along, ok?" He yelled. "And don't tell Woody about this either. Go home to Lindsay and your ugly kid now." That did it. I jumped on him and punched him in the eye. He tried to fight back, but I was too infuriated to let him.

"Don't you ever say _anything_ about my little girl you…" He covered my mouth before I could curse at him and yanked me by the hair towards the door and literally shoved me down the stairs. I sat up and felt myself shaking. I couldn't even stand up I was in such shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Bo's POV

I limped to my car and managed to get home where Barbie was already asleep. I felt my head throbbing and I started to pass out, but I sat down so if I did it wouldn't hurt me any worse. I put my hand on my arm which I could barely feel and it was bleeding horribly. I fell down at least thirteen steep stairs and landed on this arm. I'm just glad I only hit my head once going down. My stomach was scraped and my thigh was burning and bleeding too. I started to cry from the pain and my phone began to ring to Woody's ring tone. I gasped and my heart sped up even faster. I couldn't let Woody know that Ken hurt me, because Ken would get murdered.

"Hello?" I answered trying not to sound like I was crying.

"Hey Bo I'm going straight to work in a few hours with Potter. I don't want Sarah here alone so do you think you can come over before seven?" Woody asked.

"Of course Woody I'll get ready." I sniffled.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" He asked me.

"I'm just worried about our little girl." I fibbed.

"She's doing a lot better Bo don't worry." He assured me. We said goodbye and I walked back upstairs to try to sleep for the very few hours I had left until I woke up. Barbie woke up and was walking down the stairs while I was walking up and she shrieked.

"Bo, are you alright, what happened?" She asked still petrified.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked while she walked back upstairs with me. She wiped a wet rag over my face and when she pulled it away it was red with blood. She put a bandage on my arm and my leg. "Thank you Barbie." I told her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked me. I shook my head. I couldn't let her know Ken did it, or she'd feel so guilty. I looked in the mirror and even I was surprised. I put makeup on my bruises and cuts that were visible. Barbie was waiting still and then assured me that I should sleep and she'd pick up Sarah for me. After three minutes of arguing I agreed and lied down.

Potter's POV

My son was still asleep in the morning when Woody came by to carpool to work. I didn't want to leave him, but Amanda would be there very soon. He wasn't looking so good though, in fact his doctor told me that he was doing worse than when he came in, but they didn't know why. Woody and I drove to work and all our coworkers were excited to see Woody.

"How's Phil?" Buzz asked me. I sighed and sat down.

"He's doing worse, but he's going to get a CAT scan. I'm just worried about what he's not telling me." I told him. He put his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"I'm here for you Potter. If you need to call Amanda at all today you can." He told me walking away. I called her the second he left and she was on her way to the hospital still. I told her I'd call her back in an hour or so and then Rex came running in.

"Potter we think we've found the man who hurt your son! He's in a jail cell, but you can take him to the interrogation room if you need to." He told me.

"I'll take him to his death bed if it's really him." I said quietly. As I walked in I heard the man I know hurt my son talking to the new suspect.

"So you found him?" I heard Jackson ask the new criminal.

"Killed him just like you asked, well I tried to. I have no idea how he lived, but when I get out, let's just say you don't need to worry." They started laughing.

"Well with a confession like that you two are going to rot in jail the rest of your lives. I wish I could do more to you, but I still have three kids to raise and I don't want to rot with you." I told them with a smirk. They made me sick.

Lindsay's POV

I got to drive Sarah home to her poor injured mother. She looked like she had been through a rough night just like Bo. I carried her inside with a blanket wrapped tightly around her because it was so cold. She was crying because she was probably scared to death. Bo was still sleeping so I snuck Sarah into her room and got on the carpet with her. She grabbed my hands and tried to stand up, but she kept falling back down. I couldn't help but laugh at her getting frustrated. She got back up and started to walk with shaky legs. I picked her up so she wouldn't walk without Bo or Woody being able to see it.

"Let's go find mommy." I told her. She squealed with excitement and I carried her to Bo's room. She woke up and looked so happy to see her daughter.

"My Sarah! Thank you so much for bringing her home Barbie." She smiled taking her in her arms. "Good morning beautiful." She smiled at her tiny baby.

"Do you guys want to go out for breakfast? I'll pay." I told Bo. She got out of bed and put Sarah on her hip.

"Don't be silly Barbie I'll cook breakfast for us. You can have whatever you want, just ask." We walked down the stairs together. Bo started making pancakes and bacon. "How do you like your eggs?" She asked.

"Any way is fine Bo, thanks."I was playing peek-a-boo with Sarah while she cooked.

"Here you go." She smiled putting a giant plate of food in front of me and yogurt in front of Sarah. I expected her to sit down but she was standing at the kitchen counter reading the ingredients of the yogurt very carefully.

"Bo aren't you hungry?" I asked her.

"I'm just making sure I'm not poisoning my baby again." She said with gloom in her voice. I was starving from not being able to eat in almost a day, and I have to eat for Maisie. Bo picked up Sarah when she was done eating, and Sarah giggled and touched Bo's face. Bo gasped in pain from the scrape on her cheek and Sarah got her mother's makeup on her tiny hand.

"Ow." Sarah frowned looking at her mom's injury.

"Mommy's fine sweetheart." Bo rocked her baby. "Barbie do you want to go with me to the sheriff's department?" She asked picking up her phone with her free hand.

"Are you pressing charges on Ken?" I asked smiling. Bo looked at me scared.

"Are you crazy? Woody can't find out about this Barbie. You will never see Ken again." She warned me.

"That's more than fine with me." I told her honestly.

"Well that might still happen, because you're going to press charges." She said. I really didn't want to be the one to send Ken to jail, but he needs to go away before he starts getting so mad that he starts hurting our child.

Potter's POV

I was sitting at my desk talking to Woody and then we both looked over while the door opened. Woody's wife and daughter came in the door with Lindsay.

"Hey Bo what are you two doing?" Woody asked taking his daughter and holding her.

"Barbie is here to press charges against Ken." She told him. He looked worried and then took Lindsay into his office. Bo sat down in front of me and she looked really upset.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her. She looked like she could cry from stress.

"My baby was in the hospital all night because of me, then my best friend almost had an abortion got beat up by her boyfriend and then when I go to tell him off I get thrown down the-" She stopped talking.

"Bo, did Ken hurt you too?" I asked her obviously noticing her hiding something. She looked away from me and when she did I noticed a scratch on the side of her face that was mostly covered by makeup. I wiped some of the rest of it away and Bo was shocked that I even touched her. "How did that happen?" I asked her.

"Ken shoved me down a flight of concrete stairs." She said depressingly. I was shocked to hear such a tiny man would hurt such a sweet girl. Bo was really young, so she practically is a girl compared to my years on this Earth.

"Woody!" I called and Bo stood up in fear. "Bo's got some charges to press too." I told him. Woody looked worried and took his wife in his office. I could have just saved Bo from a worse problem. I'm a pretty good detective, but I'm a better officer. My wife was calling me and I picked up quickly remembering she was at the hospital.

"Potter!" Amanda screamed hysterically over the phone.

"Amanda what is going on?" I asked trying to keep her calm. She couldn't answer me, yet alone breathe. "Amanda tell me what is happening." I kept feeling my strength decrease as the conversation added more silent seconds to it. After minutes of sobbing Amanda could barely talk, but she managed to choke four words out with the most pain I have ever heard come from one person.

"Our baby is dead."

Woody's POV

"Then he just threw me out the door." Barbie ended her story in tears.

"What about you Bo? Why are you pressing charges?" I asked her. I noticed she was holding her cheek, but she wouldn't look me in the eye. "Bo I'm your husband you can tell me everything." I reminded her.

"Not while you're sheriff I can't." She stood up walking out and I noticed Potter wasn't at his desk. Buzz was standing next to it looking like he was under a lot of stress. We were all having one of the worst weeks of our lives. I walked next to him while Barbie went to talk to Bo. I carried Sarah with me so I knew where she was.

"Amanda just called Potter and told him their baby died." Buzz told me looking devastated for them.

"What? Oh my gosh that's one of the worst things that's ever happened to those two. Someone needs to go down and see if they're alright." I told him. Barbie overheard us and came back over.

"Bo and I can go. You might want to watch Sarah so she won't be around all of that crying and stuff." She told me. I really don't want to watch my daughter at work after that man tried to kill us last time, but Buzz is here now, and everyone else will be back soon, except Potter.

"Ok thanks Barbie, and watch Bo close for me please." I asked her. I really hope that Amanda will be ok after all of this.

Bo's POV

Barbie and I got to the hospital and found Amanda sitting down sobbing uncontrollably with Potter sitting with her. He was crying pretty badly too. Amanda noticed we were there and came over to hug me. When she did I could still feel her baby bump. She still looked pregnant.

"Amanda I am so, so sorry." I told her hugging her even tighter.

"He was just so young." Potter said from his chair sobbing even harder. Barbie walked closer to him and sat beside him.

"He's in a better place now though Potter, and you'll be with him again someday." She said. That didn't help ease their minds at all.

"He was just a kid and some thug just hurt him to the point where he died!" Potter yelled out of anger. Barbie and I both looked in complete shock. We though Amanda lost her baby, but she meant that they lost Philip. It made me sick to my stomach to think about how much time I spent with him, and how he used to be like a little brother to me when I first met Amanda. He was just a little boy a few years ago, and now he's just gone.

"The doctor said his wounds got infected and where he got stabbed in the back hit something that caused him to bleed to death so slowly they didn't catch it, but they couldn't have stopped it." Amanda told me about thirty minutes later. I hugged her closely again and she gasped for breath.

"Amanda I am so sorry honey." I told her as she sobbed. She couldn't breathe and Potter had to leave the room in fury. He was so upset, and he has more than a reason. I walked out to him and he was still crying, but he was really angry.

"My son was murdered. I need to calm down before I do something terrible." He said clenching his fist and hitting it on the cinderblock wall. His hand was bleeding now and he took out his car keys and stomped quickly away towards the exit. I really wanted to go after him, because I don't know what he might do. Amanda was starting to leave too, but I really didn't want her to be alone. I didn't want Barbie alone either, but I couldn't go with both of them.

"Barbie I really hate to ask but if you want to go back home I think I'll just take Amanda home and stay with her a little while." I asked her.

"That's totally fine Bo. She needs you right now." She frowned taking my car keys.

"Amanda do you mind if I take you home? I'm worried about you driving." She stood up and couldn't smile, but she did thank me and walked out with me. When we got back home she started to get upset again. I wouldn't blame her. The last time she left this house she thought her son was recovering and in good condition, but he was slowly just passing on. Amanda sat down at the kitchen counter and started crying. Jayce was walking by and I completely forgot about Philip's little brothers.

"Sweetie your mommy needs a little quiet time right now. Why don't you go play with Sam?" I asked taking him in another room. He frowned but went to find his brother. Amanda was in terrible condition. "Amanda if I knew Phil I know he'd be telling you not to worry about him, and to worry about your baby that's still affected by everything you do." I made her recall. She looked at me with heartbroken eyes.

"It's easy for you to say things like that Bo! Your daughter is still alive and you can go home and hold her right now if you want! I won't ever see my baby aga-" She couldn't even finish her sentence while she started heaving again. This family is going to need help from everyone that can help them.

*The next morning*

Potter's POV

My wife was probably worried that I didn't come home last night, if she was too busy grieving. I walked in the door of my house and my youngest son was standing there was a big grin. He's so innocent and precious, I remember when Phil was his age. I picked up Jayce and sat down with him on my lap.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?" He asked with curiousness.

"Sure son, sure." I told him while I thought about other things.

"Why is mommy so sad?" He asked me. I broke my heart answering his question.

"She's just missing your big brother." I told him trying not to cry. My son started thinking.

"When is Phil coming back dad?" He asked me completely unaware of what death even was.

"He's not son. Your brother left, and he loves you and your brother, and your mother and I, but he's not coming home." I said starting to lose my strength quickly. My son got a very sad look on his face and looked up at me with wet and teary eyes.

"Daddy can you please ask him to come back?" He begged. "I want my brother back." He started to cry harder, and his words made me cry too. I hugged my son even closer and tried to breathe as well as I could.

"So do I Jayce. I want him back too." I cried. I patted his back and he looked back at me.

"Daddy can we go to where he is to visit?" He asked me thinking his brother was at a friend's house or something.

"I'm sorry son, but your brother just can't come back, and we can't see him either." I tried to stop crying to be brave for him, but seeing how hard he was taking it just made me even more upset.

"Maybe he doesn't mean forever daddy maybe he just got mad and he'll be back." He was trying to think of what could have happened.

"Son, do you know what death is?" I asked him. He looked back at me and nodded.

"It's when a person falls asleep forever." He kept crying. "Did Philip die?"

"Yes Jay, but don't cry. He's looking down at us. We can't see him, but he can see everything we do." I told him. He wiped his tears away and got down.

"Can I see him? Maybe I can wake him up."

"Son, I wish it was that easy but he's had a good thirteen years." My son died the day before his birthday. He would have been fourteen today.

"Is that why mommy was so sad?" He asked me.

"It is, but she'll feel better soon. We all will." I promised him. Sam walked in the room looking like he hadn't slept all night. "What's wrong son?" I asked him.

"Mom told me last night dad." He said with a distressed frown. I hugged my two sons and felt a part of me missing. It kills me to know that I can't see my son. I can't touch him or talk to him ever again, or at least until I die. My other two boys and my unborn child are really all I have left, and I have to protect them and watch them closer than I used to. If I could just see my son one more time and tell him I was sorry for not loving him like I should, or that he was one of the best kids that ever walked this Earth. I want to tell him all this so bad, but he's really gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Amanda's POV

My son's funeral was last night and could barely go to it. I just didn't want to have to see my son lying in a casket. After giving birth and raising a little boy; to see him get killed is worse than getting killed. My husband has been waking up in tears and leaving the room so I couldn't see. We lost a son, and now we're not even focusing on our baby anymore. We don't even know the gender yet, but it's due in a matter of months. I just keep picturing my little boy in the hospital, alive, and brave. That is my last memory of him. I know he wouldn't want me to be this upset. He was just the best kid that was ever born besides my other two sons.

Woody's POV

Bo and I were at home and she still hadn't talked to me about Ken. I went upstairs to our room so I could talk to her where Sarah wouldn't be able to hear us if we got angry. Bo was sitting on the side of our bed and I got her attention. She quickly stood up startled and turned towards me. She had a huge scrape on her cheek and a few bruises on the rest of her beautiful face. My heart broke when I saw her.

"Bo! What happened sweetheart?" I asked sitting down and sitting her down too. She looked away and sighed.

"Ken threw me down the flight of stairs on his house." She told me. I lifted her dress up to see if she had any other scratches or scrapes, and she did. I felt so awful I hadn't noticed it, but I do realize that Bo's been trying to not show me any skin lately, and now I know why.

"Baby why didn't you tell me?" I asked with a big frown and kissed every last scrape that she had. My wife fell asleep and I called Buzz to tell him what happened. He was almost as furious as I was, but no one could be. To think of him just shoving my wife off the front stoop of his house makes me want to hurt him twenty times worse! I heard my daughter start to cry and picked her up. I took her with me in a stroller and we walked to Ken's house. I wasn't going there without my sheriff uniform on and my daughter in my arms. I also had Buzz come with me to help with the arrest. Just in case Ken would be heartless enough to try to hurt my little girl I loaded my gun.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked opening the door. My heart started racing as Buzz handcuffed him.

"You're under arrest for assault of Barbie and Bo." I then read him his rights and pulled him with me to walk to a sheriff's car. I didn't want to make a scene of shoving him in a car in front of his neighbors.

"If they pressed charges on me then I'm pressing charges on your wife sheriff!" He yelled at me. I looked at him and I was getting even angrier.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your wife attacked me first so at that point I didn't care if she broke her neck falling down those stairs." He told me out of anger.

"That little statement was a confession of attempt of murder. Of a sheriff's wife you idiot." I said trying my best not to beat him to death.

"You have to arrest your wife now too sheriff." He reminded me.

"We'll see what goes down Ken." Buzz said shoving him in the car and driving away. If I have to put my wife in jail even for a second I don't think I can live with myself. If she really did put her hands on him, I'm proud of her, but she can go to jail for up to a year. I'll bail her out the second she gets in, but we still have a daughter to support. I took my daughter and put her back into her crib and kissed her as lovingly as I could. If there is anything I have to do its put my family first.

*One month later*

Bo's POV

My daughter finally turned an entire year old yesterday and I couldn't be more conflicted. I'm so happy she's growing and doing so much now, but I'm feeling heartbroken that she's becoming so independent. It seems like it was two days ago that I woke up in labor and she came a month early. My daughter was sleeping in her pink crib with her furry blanket. I was lying down waiting for Woody to get home from work. Ever since Phil passed away about a month ago Potter has been missing a lot of work, but Woody has been taking over for him. Jessie has been coming over every afternoon with her sons to keep me company, and because Buzz has been staying after to help too.

"Mommy!" My baby cried as she woke up. I picked her up out of her crib and bounced her gently. I heard Jessie knock on the door and went down to answer it. She had her sons in their little wagon and she was looking so tired.

"This one is such a handful I can't take it Bo." She said picking up her crying son Colton. "He keeps waking up at night and screaming until I come get him.

"Awwww Jessie he loves you." I said kissing my Godson. "He just wants to stay with his mommy." I explained to her.

"You never had these kinds of problems with her." She said referring to Sarah.

"Well she's kept me up with worry all the time. Not to mention the first three months she was born I barely slept. She was _loud_ all the time." I remembered.

"My Lizzie wants to trade. Here Bo you take Colton I'll take Sarah." She said switching with me.

"I bet you couldn't watch her by yourself for one day. She's always upset without having Woody and me together with her 24/7."

"I'll take the challenge. Give me all the stuff she needs and I'll give you all of this little monster's stuff too." She joked smiling. She handed me his carrier and gave me a few bottles of formula. I looked down at my four month old Godson, and smiled. He's five pounds overweight, but I'm used to my daughter's size, and she's thirteen pounds, which is seven pounds underweight.

"Jessie, make sure she eats a lot. If we don't get some weight on her she's going to have to get some tests done, and I can't see my baby in the hospital anymore." I begged. Jessie kissed my daughter on the cheek and put her in the wagon. Sarah hugged Cameron and he looked at her and smiled. He's too little to hug back, but that is the sweetest thing in the world.

"My son's a ladies' man!" Jessie laughed opening the front door. "See you tomorrow mommy!" Jessie said wheeling my daughter and two of her sons out the door. I took my Godson up the stairs to Sarah's room and he looked at me with a grin.

"Sorry it's pink, but it'll have to do." I giggled kissing him and laying him in the crib. I walked downstairs and started on dinner. When I put everything in the oven Woody came home and kissed me.

"Where's the baby?" He asked me.

"Upstairs, asleep." I told him not paying attention. Woody went upstairs and came back with our Godson in his arms.

"Bo I think you got the wrong baby." He said handing him to me.

"Oops sorry Woody that's my other baby. You weren't supposed to know about this one." I joked. He laughed and then kissed Colton on his head.

"I know my own Godson but where's our baby?" He asked.

"She's at Buzz and Jessie's for the night." I smiled. My Godson woke up crying from hunger and I stuck a bottle in his mouth.

"I thought we were done with newborns." He yawned already feeling tired out. The phone rang and Woody answered it for me. I took my little Godson upstairs to rock him to sleep and it made me miss how tiny my baby used to be, but she's only a year old so she's still my teeny-tiny princess for now. I finally got him to sleep and put him in the crib, and when I walked back downstairs Woody looked so horrified I thought he'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked him concerned. He came over to me and started reciting familiar words and grabbed my arms. I was really confused until he started to get choked up.

"I have to take you to jail now Bo." He said nervously but sweetly rubbing my arm with his thumb. "I don't want to at all, but the second I put you in I'll bail you out." He promised me. I was so worried all of the sudden when I noticed he was serious. "Ken pressed charges on you when he got out of jail from bail." I can't believe someone would bail out Ken! Lindsay's baby is due really soon though, so I expected her to bail him out. We had to get Jessie and Buzz to keep Sarah and take their son back, but Jessie protested as much as she could to stop Woody from taking me to jail, but that just made him even more upset than he was. I know he doesn't want to do this, but it's the law.

Woody's POV

It took me five hours but I managed to make sure my wife wouldn't have to stay in jail until her court date. I don't care how hard Ken tries he'll go to jail before Bo ever will. Bo wouldn't talk to me at all after being in a cell for five hours. I apologized over a hundred times but she had red puffy eyes that were more than just misty with tears. I tried to kiss her goodnight when we got home, but I had to argue with her just to get her to sleep in our bed.

"Bo I didn't want to put you in that cell you know that!" I told her.

"I'm not upset about that!" She fought actually seeming a tad angry. "I'm upset with the fact that Ken can hurt Barbie, and me, and his child, and say my baby was the ugliest kid he's ever seen…" I stopped her as my blood temperature spiked.

"Ken said what?" I asked, my voice shaking in anger. Bo looked down and then back at me.

"He said that Sarah was the ugliest little girl he'd ever seen, and he also told me that he and I would make cuter ones, but I didn't want to tell you that part." I hugged my wife tightly as we lay in bed and she could feel me shaking with rage.

"Bo just go to sleep sweetheart. There's no way that you're going to jail, don't worry." I honestly said knowing that Ken had caused my wife too much extra stress. I remembered Sarah was still at Buzz and Jessie's house and I went to get her back.

Potter's POV

My wife was walking around looking actually a bit happy. It's the first time I've seen her even remotely happy since our son passed away. I walked over to her and she hugged me and then smiled again.

"We're having a girl." She told me. I hugged her back and I started to smile too. We had already said that if we were going to have a girl we would name her Philadelphia. Not to replace our son by any means, that would be impossible. We want our daughter to have a piece of her brother with her since she'll never know him. We still have to think of a middle name for her, but now we have to start buying her clothes.

"She can't wear hand-me-downs." I laughed picturing my first daughter. I know she'll be beautiful, and I want to be a better dad to all my kids, and hopefully my new daughter will bring everything back together again. My wife and I started looking through baby name books and our son Jayce came in looking for us.

"Mommy I feel sick." He said frowning. I didn't want to risk my pregnant wife getting sick so I picked him up and took him to the bathroom and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. He had a pretty bad fever so I took him downstairs to give him some soup but he started crying uncontrollably and didn't want to eat. He told me it hurt too badly and I sighed. "We're going to have to go to the doctor tomorrow Jay." I told him taking him back upstairs and laying him in his bed. He was still crying and couldn't talk it was so bad.

"Daddy it hurts really badly. It feels like someone's pinching my inside." He told me grabbing my arm not letting me leave. I picked him back up and just held him for a while until he started to choke from the tears. I decided to take him to the ER immediately and his doctor barely had to look at him before telling me my son had appendicitis.

"He's only three!" I reminded the doctor. He nodded and put his hand where my son's appendix is.

"We're going have to put him in emergency surgery because this is not looking to good at all right now. You brought him in a little late, but he'll probably be fine in about a week if he gets surgery now." He told me. I held my son's hand because he looked very scared and he's just a little boy. I couldn't even imagine going through the pain of losing Phil again, especially not with my three year old whose life hasn't even started yet. They took him back for surgery and I had to sit down and wait.

Barbie's POV  
>Ken was pacing around with a half empty bottle of Vodka. I was so afraid to say a word to him and he was already angry about something.<p>

"He got Bo out of jail in a few hours and I was in there a month! That stupid blonde gets whatever she wants for whoring around with a sheriff." He said taking another drink.

"You mean her husband?" I defended Bo.

"Yeah her husband, how many times do you think she's cheated on him?" He asked angrily.

"Never! Bo and Woody were made for each other!" I fought.

"Don't be so stupid Barbie! They practically live with Jessie and Buzz; you don't think that she's hooked up with Buzz?" I was shocked to even hear him say that.

"She's not like that at all Ken!" I told him.

"Well when she loses custody of her daughter in court next week for trying to beat me; jail will be the least of her problems." He planned.

"You want to have Sarah taken away from her? What kind of monster are you Ken?" I yelled. He swung his fist to hit me, but I ducked and he hit his hand on a glass window. It shattered on his hand and he was bleeding so I quickly got a towel and held it for him. He picked the glass out of his hands like it didn't even hurt and then bandaged it. I apologized even though he tried to hurt me. The next thing I knew his good hand was shoving me against the wall by my neck and holding me there. I gasped for breath but he wouldn't let me go.

"Barbie you bailed me out of jail so if I do anything to anyone you'll get in trouble too. I could go kill Bo right now because I don't think she's going to get much punishment at all in court, but I'm not going to do that." He said letting me go. I couldn't breathe well at all and I fell to the ground. I worried about Maisie and then I just got so dizzy that I passed out. When I woke up I was horrified at what I saw. Ken was standing in the kitchen with a baby in his arms, but even from behind I felt like I knew the baby, and when he turned around I knew. Ken kidnapped Sarah. My heart raced as I stood up.

"Ken what did you do?" I asked taking the screaming little girl from him and holding her away from him in safety.

"I took her right out of Woody's arms. I knocked him out and ran, but if he remembers that I took her we're going to get these charges dropped. Or else." He told me. I was really afraid of what Ken might do. Drunken Ken is insane and he would do anything to save himself. She was shaking from fear and I felt so bad for this little baby. She was being held hostage at a year and one day old! If anyone took Maisie from me after she was born I'd be worried sick, but I hope Bo doesn't know about this. I took Sarah upstairs and she just kept screaming and crying.

"Mama! Dada!" She repeated over and over. Ken came in the room in a fit of rage.

"Shut that kid up before I do!" He yelled at me.

"Ken she's scared to death!" I argued. He took a violent step towards me and I held her closely. I waited for him to leave before rocking Sarah, but she wouldn't calm down. I let her on the ground and Ken came back in the room angry that she was still crying. He stepped towards me wondering where she was and tripped right over Sarah smacking his head on the bed post and falling down then screaming in pain. I grabbed Sarah and ran as quickly as I could out the door with her. I think Ken was following me, but he couldn't run very well because he was drunk. I didn't know what I could do so I just started running down the sidewalk in Woody's house's direction.


	17. Chapter 17

Bo's POV

Woody woke me up in tears. He was shaking and he lifted me out of bed. He tried to calm down to tell me what was happening, but he couldn't get the words out. I tried to calm him down and he fell into me. I hugged him and he was unstable.

"Ken knocked me out. He took Sarah from me." He cried hyperventilating. I was so shocked that I grabbed him by the hand and we both ran down the stairs. Neither of us was fully awake, but we had to find our daughter. When I opened the door Barbie was standing there wet from the rain and holding our screaming daughter.

"Sarah!" Woody yelled taking her from Barbie and hugging her very tightly. "Daddy's not letting you go again sweetheart. You're staying right here with me." He comforted her patting her back.

"Mommy's here too." I said letting in Barbie and locking the door behind her. "Are you alright Lindsay?" I asked her rubbing her stomach. She nodded weakly and I sat her down on the couch. Woody came back downstairs after putting Sarah to bed.

"Barbie I'm sorry, but your boy friend is going to jail for as long as possible." Woody said with rage in his voice.

"Not my boyfriend. Not anymore." She sobbed wiping her eyes. "I'm giving our baby to another couple, and I never want to see that man again. Please don't let him come back to get me Woody." She begged since he was a sheriff.

"He won't Barbie. He's kidnapped a baby, made death threats to my wife, and assaulted two young women, one of them, again being my wife. He's going to jail." Woody promised her.

"He wants to get Sarah taken away from you and Bo." She confessed still sobbing. Woody and I both looked at each other worried.

"Well that's not going to happen." Woody assured strongly. Woody looked like he was going to punch someone.

"Woody why don't we all just go have some coffee and get ready for the morning. You'll have to go to work in an hour soon." He looked at me with a frown and kissed me forcefully.

"I'm not letting anything else happen to you. We're going to court tomorrow and Ken is going to jail." Woody said practically growling. "I am sick and tired of standing by and watching my wife and my daughter get hurt and not being able to do anything about it! I'm making sure my family is safe. You're both coming to work with me today. You're not staying here alone and no one is babysitting our baby. Barbie I'm not sending you back to Ken, so do you have anywhere you can go?"

"I could go stay with my mom, but she doesn't know I'm pregnant." Barbie admitted quietly. I hugged her and Woody frowned at the two of us.

"You're due in a couple weeks Barbie. Tell your mother what's going on. You and Bo are practically kids. You might not think so because you're mothers but twenty two is really young." Woody said.

"Thank you Woody." Barbie cried wiping her eyes.

"Go pack Sarah's bag and I'll get breakfast done." Woody said sounding a little broken down. I packed my baby's bag and picked her up out of her crib.

"Who's beautiful?" I asked kissing her little nose.

"Mommy!" She smiled giggling. I couldn't help but giggle back.

"No silly I meant you." I said snuggling her. She lifts my spirits whenever I feel upset. I know Woody feels the same way. I walked downstairs and Barbie and Woody were eating breakfast.

"Bo are you two ready to go?" He asked drinking his coffee. "Eat breakfast and let me see my baby girl." He took Sarah from me and held her two little hands. He set her feet down and tried to get her to walk. Woody and I took Barbie to her mother's house after breakfast and then he took me to work with him. Sarah was afraid to go inside because of what happened to her when she was here a few months ago. Jessie ran over to Sarah and me and took Sarah. She's in love with my baby.

"I get to have fun at work today! Sarah's going to be my mascot today." Jessie said putting a sheriff's hat on my daughter.

"No mama." Sarah whined struggling out of the hat. Sarah still doesn't know what to call Jessie yet, but she's the only one I don't mind Sarah calling mommy. For now anyway, because I'll share anything but my husband and my daughter.

"Maybe later. Why's my favorite little girl so cranky today?" Jessie asked sitting down. I sat across from her and frowned.

"Probably from being kidnapped last night and held hostage by a freak." I told her.

"Who touched this little girl? I'll stab them in the face!" She started to get angry.

"Ken took her right out of Woody's arms, but he knocked him out first." I explained.

"I'll testify against Ken in court and I'll make sure he gets put in jail for the rest of his life and more." She said cradling my daughter like she was her own.

"Thanks Jess, but can you please hand me my daughter? I want her to sleep." I lied just getting a little jealous my daughter was so attached, but I really shouldn't feel that way. Jessie handed her to me and I felt bad for accusing Jessie of wanting to steal my daughter from me, but it's probably something to do with the fact that she was kidnapped from me.

"Bo do you want to just answer phones today so you won't be sitting there all day?" Woody asked. I was just glad I'd have something to do. A few hours later there was a call that was so big everyone left the place but Sarah and I. I sat with her for a little while until Potter came in; he was really late for work.

"Good afternoon Potter." I smiled at him.

"What are you two doing here all alone?" He smiled. I took Sarah and bounced her while standing up.

"Everyone left on a huge call; I think it was a shooting." I told him covering my daughter's ears.

"Well I'll just stay here waiting for another call." He said walking to his desk. It was quiet for a little while until Sarah started crying because she wanted to see Potter. I took her to him and he sat her on his lap.

"She is the most affectionate little baby I've ever seen in my life." He laughed.

"She's already a year old; soon she won't be my baby anymore." I frowned just thinking about it.

"Hey come on Bo, she'll be your baby even after she's forty. She's you daughter." He said handing her back to me. "We're having a girl too." He said still smiling. I was so happy that I hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said kissing his cheek.

"Amanda told me, and it was one of the first times I've been happy in a long time." He smiled. I went to put Sarah into her little blanket and lied her down for a nap in Woody's office couch. I sat on the corner of Potter's desk and crossed my legs.

"So what are you two going to name her?" I asked excited that he was finally having another baby. I've been telling Amanda they needed another one since they had Jayce.

"Philadelphia." He told me. We were both so quiet for a minute. "We just want her to have a part of her brother, since she'll never get to meet him." He said quietly. I patted his back and then heard a loud crash near the door. Potter quickly grabbed me and put me under his desk. He drew his gun and I was horrified.

"Who's in here?" A voice asked angrily with violence. I was shaking from fear as Potter walked closer. I heard a shot go off and I stood up from the desk. Potter was on the ground screaming and holding his leg. I started crying from fear and then ran for Woody's office that had a lock on the door. I tried to call Woody or Jessie or Buzz, but they didn't answer. I grabbed my sleeping toddler and I hid her behind Woody's desk just thanking God that she wasn't awake. I tried to call my husband again and he answered.

"Woody! Potter's been shot! There's a man in here with a gun and Sarah's asleep, but I…" I couldn't say another word before I felt a hand cover my mouth and a gun against my head.

"Hang up the phone beauty queen." He threatened as I screamed. I know Woody must have heard the man, because he hung up first. I started sobbing again as he threw me outside of Woody's office and tied me to Potter.

"Killing my son wasn't enough you had to come back for me too?" He yelled. My back was to him, but Potter was shaking with rage, and fear, and I'm sure pain too.

"I didn't know he died, but now I don't have any more stops after this. Who's your girlfriend?" He asked Potter pointing to me with a knife he was cleaning.

"My friend's wife, and she's not anything to do with you." Potter assured him. The man came over and dragged me to where Potter could see me, but couldn't make a sudden movement.

"So you don't mind if we just get rid of a witness, do you?" He asked. I felt the knife go onto my throat and it took every part of me not to scream from sheer terror. I was sure I was going to die, and so was Potter, but then I heard a crash in Woody's office and the man ran in the room. I tried to get untied while I was still hysterical, but I couldn't break free.

"Whose kid is this?" He asked dangling my daughter by the arm.

"Don't hold her like that!" I pleaded trying to get untied. Before he could say another word Woody burst through the door followed by Jessie and Buzz who all had their guns out aimed at the man. The second they saw him holding Sarah they lowered them, but Woody walked closer.

"Put the infant down, we don't want to shoot you." He asked calmly. He was shaking just as bad as Potter and I.

"Put the gun down sheriff, I don't want to hurt your kid." He said noticing how similar Sarah looked to Woody.

"Put her down you..." Jessie started to curse but Buzz grabbed her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't anger him to the point where he'd hurt her.

"You know what? Take her." He said dropping my daughter onto the concrete floor. I heard her hit the ground and my head went dizzy.

Woody's POV

I ran to my tiny daughter and picked her up quickly. Buzz let go of Jessie knowing that she would hurt the man, and she attacked him for dropping Sarah like that. Buzz tended to Potter and called him an ambulance, and I tried to make sure my daughter didn't have any trauma. Her head was bleeding, which is my main concern. I cut the ropes Bo was tied up in, and she couldn't even stand up she was in such shock. I was glad Bo wasn't hurt, but I was horrified about my daughter. I never knew that there were so many people who would hurt a baby, just to try to avoid going to jail. I felt miserable on the way to the hospital, and sitting in the waiting room with Bo. I can't imagine how Amanda feels right now, especially while she's eight months pregnant. I just know that Potter's going to heal, because if this would have been fatal then I think Amanda wouldn't have been able to take it anymore.

"Woody I'm going to be sick." Bo told me holding her stomach tightly. "I'm so worried about her." She told me. I grabbed her hand, but I'm really worried about her too.

"She's a strong little girl Bo, she really is." I said patting my bawling wife's back. She looked like she was having a panic attack from the worry. When Sarah's doctor came out Bo was in the bathroom getting sick from worry.

"She has a concussion, there's no doubt about that, but the fall wasn't directly on her head. She has a pretty minor concussion, but she's going to need constant watch by her parents, and you'll need to bring her in about twice a week until she's completely back to normal. If she shows any signs of it getting worse then you'll need to come in right away." He warned.

"Thank you so much." I thanked him for telling me that her brain wasn't bleeding or swelling. I walked into the room and my baby reached up to me. I grabbed her tiny hand and kissed her as many times as I could until Bo came in.

"Is she alright?" She asked weakly. I grabbed Bo by the hand and brought her over to Sarah.

"She'll be fine Bo. I told you there was nothing to worry about baby." I told her as she carefully picked Sarah up.

"I never want Sarah back in here ever again. I don't want her in your work ever again, and I don't want her hurt **ever** again." She told me with a sigh.

Amanda's POV

My husband was looking up at me with his leg in a thick white bandage. My heart was beating so quickly from the stress. I don't know what I can do for him, or for my kids. My stomach started cramping, and my back gave out on me, so I had to sit down. Potter was worried about me, but he was the one who had been shot. I kissed him and then told him to go to sleep. I started getting a terrible cramp in my stomach, and felt pressure on my hips so I stood up. A nurse came over to me and felt my pulse.

"Mrs. Bridges are you in labor?" She asked me. I gasped noticing that I really was. I was rushed to a delivery room, and I was horrified to be there without my husband. The nurse told me my pulse was way too fast and I had to calm down, but I couldn't help it. I started losing my ability to breathe and then my husband was rolled by wheelchair in by a nurse.

"Amanda you have to calm down right now." I heard Potter's voice very frightened. I started to get dizzy and I couldn't focus on anything. I felt like I was dreaming and my doctor told me to push. That's all that I remember.

Potter's POV

My wife lost too much blood. She gave birth to our brand new son. The doctors told us he was a girl, but he's a tiny little boy. They don't know what to do for Amanda right now. The stress from our son's death, our sick son, me being shot, and her being pregnant she just had so much blood building up that when he was born it all came out. I told all the nurses that I refused to name him until my wife was conscious and thinking well. They told me that they'd try to help her, but it was no guarantee that she would survive.

"Potter, hey I heard what was going on." Woody and Buzz were walking towards my new son and I.

"Bo knitted this for him, but it's kind of girly." Woody said handing me a pain of pink socks.

"Tell her thank you." I said feeling torn beyond belief. She was dying, but he was just born and I didn't know what to feel.

"We'll be here for you Potter, but we have to get to work. Congratulations again." Woody sat patting my back. My new son reminded me so much of Philip. He looked just like him.

Jessie's POV

After yesterday Buzz would let me go into work. The man who killed Potter's son broke out, and shot Potter, then tried to murder Bo, and if all of that didn't anger me enough he had the audacity to drop my Goddaughter on concrete floor! I could have murdered the man. I couldn't believe someone would treat such a sweet little girl that terribly. After I got shot Buzz told me he wanted me to quit because he didn't want me to be in danger anymore, but I never even considered it. Poor Bo is a stay at home mother and she has the worst separation anxiety from her daughter I've ever seen, because they're never apart.

"How's she doing?" I asked Bo, who was icing her daughter's bruised head.

"I can't let her sleep because she has a terrible concussion, but she's been in a lot less pain so far. She's not been throwing up as much at all." Bo said stroking her daughter's hair.

"Did you hear about Amanda?" I asked her holding the icepack for her.

"Yes I did, and I feel terrible that she's in such critical condition, but I'm really irritable right now because I haven't slept in over a day, so I don't want anything else making me upset." She sighed. Even little miss sunshine gets angry every once in a while. "Besides, Potter said he'd text me the baby's name when Amanda was better." Bo said trying to be optimistic.

"Little Bo Peep you need to calm down. You're just going to make things worse." I told her. She just stared at Sarah who was desperately trying to sleep. We were very quiet for a while, and then Bo got a text.  
>"The baby's name is Oliver Philip." Bo said actually starting to smile.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Woody's POV

My little girl woke me up crying for me to take her out of her crib. I walked in her room and she was gleaming up at me. I picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled down at her sparkling eyes. She kissed me back and then made me put her on the floor. She stood and tried to walk, but she stumbled back down. I picked her up making sure her head was not harmed. "You ok?" I asked my happy daughter. She just giggled back wanting to get back down. After her concussion I was terrified of her re-injuring it. I held my tiny daughter closely and took her downstairs for breakfast. Bo was already downstairs asleep at the kitchen table. I set Sarah in her highchair and shook Bo gently.

"What happened last night?" She asked drowsily.

"You must have fallen asleep talking to Jessie." I told her picking up the phone right next to her.

"She's been so stressed out with the three of her kids walking now. You remember when Sarah was walking it was so hard to keep track of her, but I couldn't imagine three at a time." She sighed. She looked exhausted so I cooked breakfast for us. I told Bo that I had to go off for work, but if she needed to sleep Sarah looked pretty tired.

Bo's POV

My stomach was in knots and I could barely carry my baby up the stairs. It hurt so terribly that I had to sit down and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried to take some deep breaths and I picked up my phone quickly hoping that Jessie hadn't left for work yet. She came over as quickly as she could and helped me to my feet.

"How bad does it hurt?" She asked me as I squeezed her hand. "Never mind I can tell." She said picking up Sarah out of her crib. "My mom won't mind watching Sarah while I take you to the doctor." She told me. We walked to the car and I sat there in agony waiting for Jessie to come back out, and then I noticed the blood. There was blood running down my thigh, but these cramps were way too bad to be from my time of the month, and there was a lot more blood at one time. Jessie finally came back and was horrified to see me bleeding so badly. I got into the doctor the second I got there and he looked at me as fast as he could. He shook his head and frowned.

"What birth control are you on?" He asked me.

"I had one actually put inside me after my daughter was born. It's supposed to last five years, why?" I asked him.

"I think there was a complication with it." He told me. He put me on the table in the ultrasound room and my heart sunk.

"Am I pregnant again?" I asked feeling how bad my heart was beating. He looked at the screen and so did I. I saw a really tiny baby on the screen and I felt even sicker.

"No Mrs. Pride you're not. I'm so sorry but the baby couldn't survive with all of the complications, but Mrs. Pride this is very serious. These things usually link to loss of fertility. I'll have to run a test for you."

"Loss of fertility that means that I…" I was already weeping over the fact I lost a baby I didn't even know I was carrying. "Wouldn't be able to have another baby again?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he just left the room and Jessie came running in.

"Bo what's going on?" She asked thinking I was crying tears of joy.

"I had a miscarriage, and now my doctor is saying I could have lost my fertility." I told her. She let me cry into shoulder and I could feel the shock in the room.

"Bo, you need to calm down. I am so sorry." She told me looking so upset for me. My anxiety made me tremble and sob.

"Mrs. Pride I need to run this blood test and I should be able to tell you in about an hour." He told me sticking a needle into my arm.

"Come on Bo, I'm calling Woody." Jessie said grabbing my hand after the doctor left the room.

"I don't want him to worry." I said ridiculously heartbroken. Jessie called him anyway.

"Woody I'm at the doctor with Bo, you need to come here fast. She needs you Woody your baby just died." Jessie said. "He hung up." She told me.

"He didn't know I was pregnant, I didn't even know Jessie." I said starting to cry again. Woody came about ten minutes later in tears too and hugged me tightly.

"What happened? Was it her head, did she hurt it again? My baby's dead." He said hysterical.

"No Woody. I was pregnant again, and I didn't know, and my birth control was supposed to stop that from happening, but it made complications for the baby, and now…" I couldn't finish my sentence and Woody hugged me. I felt his sigh of relief that Sarah was alright, but he was tense thinking about the child we could have had.

"Don't cry sweetheart. Don't worry we're already two of the luckiest people in the world thanks to our little girl." He told me.

"Well I might have lost more than a baby. My doctor thinks it could have ruined my fertility." He looked scared.

"Well all we can do is hope for the best, and be glad we already have a baby." He held me closely patting my back.

"Woody I'm so sorry." I told him about to get sick. He moved me to his lap and kissed me.

"Bo this is not your fault, and you shouldn't be sorry about this at all." He told me rubbing my hand.

"Mrs. Pride." My doctor came out an hour later to talk to me. Woody came with me and my doctor sat down. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Pride but you lost your fertility to your birth control, and I'm going to have to remove it before it causes any more problems. There have been cases where women died after these things." He explained. Woody's grip got tight on my hand.

"Will you take it out now?" He asked concerned for my health. My doctor nodded and set me up on the table I waited and saw him take out the little white thing. "There you go." He told me throwing it out for me. "Mrs. Pride I'm going to put you on some anti-depressants and send you home." He told me writing a prescription. My stomach started to hurt again, but this time out of sorrow. I'll never be pregnant again. Sarah was my last baby and my first baby.

"I'm going to go home now." I told Woody wiping away tears.

"Bo don't be upset. You're a mother. You're the best mother I've ever seen don't cry baby." He kissed me.

"I want to go find my baby." I told him walking to Jessie's car. She drove me home and hugged me for a long time.

"Little Bo peep just get some rest, ok? I've got to go to work." She told me getting back in the car. I walked to Jessie's house and my little girl was screeching. Jessie's mother was trying to calm her down, but Sarah saw me and reached out for me.

"Mama!" She begged sniffling. I grabbed her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Bo she just wouldn't stop crying for you." She told me looking tired.

"I am so sorry. She's never away from me more than a minute unless she's taking a nap." I told her. She smiled back at me and I thanked her for watching my daughter. When I got in the house I sat down in Sarah's room rocking her back and forth. I just broke down crying once she was asleep. I was holding the only child that's I'd ever have, and she was beautiful. What if this had happened when I was pregnant with Sarah? What if Sarah would have been that baby and I never would have gotten to love her so much?

Amanda's POV

Bo called me over telling me she couldn't be alone right now and I came over with my newborn four month old son. Bo answered the door looking like she had been crying the entire day.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked her sitting down. She shut the door and sat next to me.

"I had a miscarriage." She gasped for air. I gasped from shock and put my arm over her.

"Oh Bo, don't cry sweetheart. I know how it feels to lose a child." I told her. Bo shook her head.

"It had to have been worse for you. I didn't even know I was pregnant: six entire weeks pregnant." She sobbed. I tried not to think about Philip's death, I think about him every single day, but usually just the good memories of him I have. "I had to call you over because I…" She couldn't tell me.

"You needed someone to talk to?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Well I needed that, but I needed someone to stop me." She told me. I was confused.

"From doing what Bo?" I asked worried. She couldn't answer me because she was still crying.

"Stop me from killing myself." She trailed off. I looked down at her and she couldn't catch a breath.

"Don't talk Bo, don't do anything just breathe." I begged her. "Why would you want to do something like that?" I asked extremely concerned for my friend.

"I just found out I can't ever have another baby again, and I lost a baby. I don't know why I tried to do it, but I…"

"You tried to do it Bo? What did you do?" I asked panicky.

"I almost took all of these at once." She said pulling a handful of pills out of her pocket. "I didn't do it, but it was because I heard my daughter giggling and calling me over to her crib and I just didn't want her to go through life without me." She told me.

"Bo I can't believe you of all people feel this way." I told her drying her tears. She's such a sweet woman.

"I don't want to feel this terrible anymore." She pleaded. I felt so terrible for Bo, and I knew how awful she must have felt. I stayed with Bo talking for hours and hours until Woody came home. I hugged Bo goodbye and she smiled at me. "Thank you so much for all your help Amanda." She said so grateful.

"Just tell Woody everything you told me Bo. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled picking up my baby's carriage. "Oliver gets to go home and see daddy now!" I smiled down at him. I said goodbye to those two and went home to Potter. He was playing with Jayce on the floor and they both stopped when they saw me.

"Hey, where have you been?" He asked me giving me a kiss.

"I've spent the whole day with Bo." I sighed handing Oliver to Potter.

"There's my cute kid." He smiled kissing our newborn son.

"So I'm not cute anymore?" Jayce asked feeling left out. I picked up my little four year old and kissed him.

"You're adorable sweetheart. Let's go find something to cook for dinner." I laughed setting him down. He ran to the kitchen and Potter was holding his son.

"He looks just like his brother used to." He said getting teary eyed.

"I think we were going to have a girl, but I think we had a boy to help us feel better. I don't ever want people to think we're replacing him, because no one could come close to replacing our son. I think when Philip died he asked God to send us Oliver." I told him starting to tear up myself.

"I just hate knowing he died in such pain. I just saw him. I saw him and was talking to him and an hour later he was just gone. I still feel like I'm going to see him walk through the door rolling his eyes at us." He said starting to smile.

"I wake up some mornings and set his plate for breakfast and then when I remember he's not there I just lose it. I have dreams about him all the time." I told him. He hugged me, and actually talking about this stuff just makes me glad I'm not alone.

Woody's POV

I got my daughter dressed for bed and kissed her goodnight. I kept thinking about the terror I was feeling driving to the doctor this morning when I thought my daughter was dead. I couldn't live losing her or Bo. I rocked Sarah to sleep and she giggled on my shoulder.

"It's time for bed now baby girl." I told her kissing her and putting her in her crib. I quietly closed the door and went into the room with Bo. She was tossing and turning in bed trying to sleep. I lied next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Why are you here?" She asked me. I was wondering what she meant.

"I'm tired so I wanted to sleep." I laughed. She turned towards me with a frown and I felt bad for laughing.

"I meant why haven't you left yet? I can't give you any more kids and the only one we have is already a year old. Woody what else would you stay with me for?" She asked getting really upset.

"Hey, hey Bo I never thought any of those thoughts one time. I would never leave you especially just because you can't have babies. That's not your fault at all Bo, and the reason I'm here is because I love you more than a person has ever loved another person." I promised her. She rolled back over and I pulled her in close.

"I love you too." She said quietly. I waited until she was asleep to start worrying. I started to feel sick after thinking about the whole day we went through. I walked to the bathroom to take a pill for my headache, and I noticed the bottle was empty. I just had it refilled though. I started to look to find the full one, but it wasn't there.

"Bo!" I yelled out worriedly shaking her like crazy to wake her up. She woke up scared to death and gasping.

"What is it, what's wrong?" She asked catching her breath.

"What happened to all these pills?" I asked her not wanting to know the answer. She was quiet and I got even more afraid. "Bo! What happened?" I started to raise my voice.

"Here take them." She said pulling a bunch of them from her pocket of the pants she wore earlier.

"Why were they in your pocket?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about this Woody, not now." She said turning around.

"Bo tell me what happened!" I begged.

"It was almost too much for me. Everything today all at once was almost too much for me." She said to me. I hugged her tightly.

"Bo, honey don't you ever do something like that again. I wouldn't be able to deal with anything without you. We need each other, and especially with raising our baby girl." I tried to just calm her down.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave my daughter without a mother to protect her. I don't want to die yet anyway. It was stupid and I'm so glad I didn't do it. I just can only seem to think about everything that's going wrong instead of anything good." She said seeming so upset. I'd never seen my wife more upset before in my life, and she had every right to be.

"I've got an idea, why don't you go to sleep and then after we wake up we'll spend the whole weekend with our daughter just so you can have something fun to do and you'll realize how amazing life can be." I'd do anything to make her feel better. She weakly smiled up at me and shut her eyes.

"You're the best husband in the world." She told me tiredly about to sleep.

Jessie's POV

"I mean it Buzz I was so worried about her. That's a lot to have thrown on you in one day." I told my husband what had happened today.

"Well she's got Woody to take care of her, and you know he will." He assured me. I lied down to go to bed and I heard a loud crash following my son crying. Buzz ran out of the room before I even could get out of the bed. Cameron had a busted knee and I picked him up.

"Don't cry honey." I begged bouncing him. Buzz fatherly patted his back.

"It's ok son." He consoled our young son. "Jessie go get him a band-aid." He asked taking him and setting him on a chair. I brought back the band-aids and Cameron started to calm down.

"We need to watch these kids close Buzz. Now that they're walking they're going to start getting into all sorts of trouble." I thought out loud. He gently put our son in his crib and looked back at me.

"Jessie he's safe behind bars, come on we'll worry about things when they happen." He said putting our other sons in their cribs.

"I just want my sons to be safe Buzz, all day every day." I told him as he threw the blankets over us to go to bed.

"Me too sweetheart, but right now everyone needs a good night sleep. We've all had a long and stressful day." He sighed covering his face with his hands.

"I'm not taking birth control anymore by the way." I warned him. He looked at me confused. "Bo can't have kids anymore because of her birth control, there's no way I'm going to keep taking this." I told him. He nodded.

"Well then we better be careful, because we already have three kids, we don't need any more right now." He laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Woody's POV

After the day my family had yesterday we need a vacation. My poor little girl is going to be an only child for the rest of her life, but at least Bo and I have her. I can't even think about the baby. If that would have been Sarah, then I'd never know this adorable little ball of energy in my arms.

"Ready to go baby?" Bo asked our daughter giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "I think we need to go camping." She told me throwing her hair up in a bun. I put my arm around her still holding Sarah in my other arm securely. Bo and I walked to the car and when we got an hour down the road Bo and I found a spot that looked perfect. We got out of the car and I set up the tent while Bo put sunscreen all over our toddler.

"Woody I think Sarah's shaking." She told me worriedly. I took my daughter into my own arms and she looked up at me with her shining blue eyes.

"Are you feeling sick little girl?" I asked kissing her. She looked up at me and I put her blanket around her which stopped her from shaking so much. "Bo, baby she's just chilly." I assured her handing her back and getting the cooler from the trunk. "Let's relax a little and go swimming." I smiled. Bo seemed even more protective of Sarah then she used to be ever since she lost our other child. I didn't even know she could be more protective, she's always been so cautious.

Potter's POV  
>My sons were all asleep and so was my wife. It was only seven in the morning so I went downstairs to my newborn's room. He was sleeping like a rock so I picked him up carefully. It's been six months since my son died. He was such an innocent kid. When I think of the time I first met the scumbag and my kid was still alive, I feel sick. Nothing could have stopped my son from dying at that point, but I thought he'd be perfectly fine.<p>

"Daddy?" I heard a small voice behind me. "I had a bad dream." Jay frowned coming to me. I put his baby brother in the crib and carried him to the couch.

"What was it about son?" I asked sitting him on my lap.

"Phil. Do you remember Phil?" He asked sweetly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes son, I remember." He looked up at me when I answered.

"I had a dream that when you put him under ground a long time ago after he fell asleep, that he woke up, and he was scared of the dark. No one could get him a nightlight." His innocent mind came up with.

"Son don't worry. Your brother wasn't afraid of the dark, and he was so tired that he'll be asleep forever."

"How did he get so tired daddy?" He frowned. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't explain death to my child.

"Son he was very hurt, and his body just decided to go to sleep forever, instead of hurting anymore." I tried to explain.

"Well mine woke up when I went to the hospital." He said referring to his appendectomy.

"Son, it's just very hard to understand. We can go visit his grave tomorrow." I told him rubbing his head. He smiled at me with his crooked teeth.

Jessie's POV

My son hasn't been listening to me at all, but it's different, because it seems like he can't even hear me. He threw a toy at one of his brothers, and when I told him no, he didn't even turn around.

"Colton! Colton!" I shouted, but he didn't even turn towards me. I picked up and he screamed as if he didn't even see me coming, and then cried because he was startled. "Don't cry baby." I begged patting his back. He looked at me and continued to cry. He was the only one of my sons who hasn't ever spoken before. I decided after about a week it was time to take him to the doctor.

"Has he responded to music?" He asked me clapping on the side of my son to get him to look towards the noise.

"Never." I admitted with a frown.

"Well he was premature; this very well might be a case of severe hearing loss." He explained.

"But both of his brothers were born at the same time." I explained. "His identical brother hears fine." I told him.

"It could have been something after birth, but either way, I'll get him tested." He said taking my son from me. I felt like I had been hit in the stomach with a metal bat. I held my head and called Buzz.

"Our son can't hear!" I exclaimed when I heard him answer. I was so distressed.

"Jessie what are you talking about?" He asked very concerned.

"Colton's getting tested for hearing loss…I think he's deaf." I started crying, in fear of my son's health. Buzz hung up and then I saw him fifteen minutes later at the doctor with our son's favorite little stuffed bear. He hugged me because I was sobbing. My husband's arms were always so strong and held me so securely. I love my Buzz and our sons more than anyone. The doctor came out with our son and handed him to me a little while later.

"His results should be done by tomorrow, but Mrs. Lightyear I'm almost positive there is severe hearing loss, or deafness." He informed me. My baby looked so innocent. He never had done anything wrong to anyone, but yet he had to be stuck in this doctor's office, with a hearing problem. Who knows what he's going to have to go through!

Woody's POV

My wife was still asleep in the tent, so I took my little girl outside and placed her gently on the ground in the leaves.

"Be careful princess. Stay very close to daddy." I warned taking her hand. My daughter loved to wander.

"Ok dada." She promised smiling up at me. We had a very close bond, her and I. I walked over to the lake and handed her a fishing pole. She was very curious, and then I showed her how to cast it and I held her hands with mine while we waited for a fish. "Fishy!" She giggled when something tugged on the line. I helped her reel it in and she squealed when I caught it. She petted it and I felt bad, because she didn't realize it was going to die. "Dada, fishy sick." She frowned when he stopped moving. I felt my heart hurt a big and put him in a bucket. "Swimming!" She laughed petting it again.

"Sweetie, aren't you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yes dada." She frowned.

"Well sweetheart this fishy can give us food. He wants to do that too." I tried to tell her.

"No dada! Don't eat fishy." She cried picking up the bucket. I felt so bad that she was so innocent, and sweet.

"Honey give the bucket to daddy." I asked. She ran to the lake as fast as her little legs could go with the bucket weighing her down. She set it down next to the lake and sat down in the grass beside it. "What are you doing Sarah?" I asked quickly.

"Swim dada!" She smiled getting into the water before I could grab her.

"Sarah!" I yelled in terror. She had never swum in her life, especially alone! She's not even two yet! I jumped in and grabbed her. She was screaming and choking on water. I got her out as quickly as I could and she coughed all of the water. "Sarah Pride, you never go swimming without mommy or daddy." I warned. She was crying and shivering from being cold. I took her back to the camp site, and Bo saw her daughter dripping wet.

"Sarah!" She exclaimed. She grabbed Sarah quickly and held her tightly. "What in the world happened?" She begged. I explained to her what had happened, and she was horrified. "Baby don't you dare jump into water again, do you understand?" She asked. Sarah always cried when she was scolded. She hates to know she's done something wrong.

"Don't cry baby girl." I begged taking her back from Bo. She thought I was too soft on her, but I love my daughter too much to see the poor thing cry. I dried her off and got her into clean clothes.

Amanda's POV

My husband was at my son's grave this morning. He took my three sons and left me home alone. I loved my son so much, but I can't look at his grave. It breaks my heart so terribly. I woke up from a nap and started to think of what to make for lunch. I opened the fridge before I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to open it for my family, but there was a man standing there.

"Your Phil's mom?" He asked. I couldn't speak, but I nodded. He pulled a gun and held it to my head slamming the door and locking it behind him. "Anyone home?" He yelled out in the house. "I guess we've got ourselves some alone time." He said pulling me over to the living room couch.

"Get away!" I begged. "Please!" He put the gun down and tied my wrists together.

"Don't say a word!" He warned me. "Just shut up ok!" He yelled as he did unspeakable things to me. I was horrified. I screamed and screamed until I heard the keys go into the front door and it urgently open. Potter must have heard me and wanted to come in quickly.

"Potter don't let the children in here!" I begged though my tears. He made them stay outside and put the baby with our oldest son. He ran in, gun in hand and he was so angry when he saw what was happening to me, I thought he would kill him right there.

"Get off of her RIGHT now!" He yelled cocking the gun. He stood up and Potter handcuffed him quickly. I ran to my room and went in the shower. I had never been so violated in my entire life. I was so afraid to go out and face my husband, or see the innocence of my children after something so terrible.

Buzz's POV

My son's were all eating dinner together and started their own food fight. It was so strange to see my son Colton giggling and playing with his brothers, but not being able to hear. I picked up my son and patted his back.

"Sweetheart, we're going to have to help him so much through life." I told Jessie with frown.

"I know Buzz, but at least he's happy, and there will be a way to tell him and Cameron apart." She was so upset, and I could tell, but the poor thing was trying to be strong. "I can't help but be kind of angry. We waited until we were married, and our child ended up deaf, but Bo and Woody just got pregnant before they were even engaged, and their daughter is practically perfect." She didn't mean what she was saying.

"Perfect? So you would rather our sons have their lives threatened by criminals before they were even one?" I reminded her. Jessie sighed and picked up Cameron.

"Be nice to your brother, ok?" She asked kissing him. He giggled and I bounced him. Our sons may be triplets, but they are very different.

Bo's POV

My little girl wasn't eating the fish Woody caught and cooked. The poor thing was traumatized. She thinks that killing animals for food is the worst thing in the entire world.

"Sarah you have to eat honey. You'll starve." I explained. She took a bite out of it and cried. "Honey he's ok. He was meant to be food." I told her. She didn't care. We might be in the presence of the youngest vegetarian in the world. Sarah got into the bags and found the marshmallows. Woody opened the bag and showed her how to roast them over the fire. She was excited when she saw it catch fire. Woody blew it out and handed her the marshmallow.

"Dank yew dada!" She giggled eating it. It stuck to her mouth and she giggled.

"You're welcome sweetie pie." He told her giving her kisses all over her precious face. I love my little family so much.

"Who wants to make s'mores?" I asked pulling out all the s'mores things. Sarah's teeth were too little to chew graham crackers, so we gave her chocolate and marshmallows.

"Bye bye." Sarah smiled walking away from us. We both laughed a bit as we watched her walk over to some sticks. She was setting them up like she had seen her father do with the tent. "Night night!" She smiled going into the stick tent she made out of three large sticks that were bigger than her.

"Sarah why don't you come to sleep with dada?" Woody asked picking her up and setting her down in the tent. He sweetly bundled her in a sleeping bag.

Amanda's POV

My children weren't sure what had been done to me, but they could sense something just wasn't right.

"What do you all want for dinner?" I asked looking down. I couldn't look at them. They were so innocent, and I didn't want to let them worry. I made them chili and they chowed down as fast as they could.

"Who wants brownies?" I smiled handing them each a brownie. My husband sat in silence feeding our smallest son baby food.

"Amanda I need to speak with you." He told me after our sons had gone to the play room.

"What is it Potter?" I asked.

"You were just brutally raped by a gang member. How in the world could we discuss something else?"

"Potter…it all happened so fast." I explained. "He came in at three holding a gun to my head, and then when you came in it was-" He stopped me.

"It was after four." He told me holding his head. "Amanda I am so sorry…" He said holding his face. "We have no choice anymore. We have to move. That gang is after us with a vengeance and they're not going to stop until we're dead, unless we move." He told me. All my friends live here. All the people I grew up with.

"Ok." I frowned. I realize my family's safety is more important. I will not lose another son, and I will not lose my husband.


	20. Chapter 20

Woody's POV

My daughter finally turned two years old. She's so smart already! I don't think I could ever be more proud of her for doing the simplest things. She just learned how to walk up and down stairs all by herself. I never thought I'd see my baby grow so fast, but she's still my little baby.

"Daddy!" Sarah giggled grabbing onto my leg. I just got home from work. It was Potter's last day. Now that Amanda's pregnant again I guess they decided to move. He really doesn't talk to us about it, and I don't think he wanted another kid.

"Hello princess!" I said hosting her into the air and catching her. She's so lightweight; she's always been very small for her age.

"Daddy, look." She giggled pointing to a small furry thing on the carpet. I looked down and two eyes looked up at me, and then it sprinted away.

"Sarah honey, what was that and why is it in the house?" I asked her.

"I found a bunny!" She smiled. My daughter loves animals, but I really don't like anything smaller than a dog.

"Honey you can't just bring a bunny in the house. You can't bring any strange animals in our house." I told her. She frowned. She thought I was scolding her, and she is so fragile like her mother when it comes to her emotions. I held her closely and she yelped.

"Ouch daddy!" She yelled out.

"What honey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She showed me her tiny arm and she had these strange looking bite marks on her arm. "Bo!" I yelled. She came running in, hearing the concern in my voice.

"What happened Woody?" She asked wiping our daughter's tears away.

"Look at this." I showed her the bite marks and she was horrified.

"Baby, what happened?" Bo asked gasping.

"It tried to eat the bunny." She said.

"What did Sarah?" I asked quickly.

"A snake." My daughter was bitten by a snake. I took her to the doctor to make sure it wasn't venomous, and thank God it wasn't. He told me to watch it and make sure it didn't get infected, but I was so worried. If there was one snake, then there might be more, and Sarah might get really hurt next time. I took my little girl home and she was so confused and afraid. When I got home Bo had the bunny set up in a pin.

"Bo what's going on? Why isn't the rabbit outside?" I asked.

"Woody, kids need pets, and Sarah really loved this little bunny." She smiled. The bunny was a baby, probably a newborn, but Sarah had saved it. It was a tiny white bunny, with brown eyes. It was really fluffy and Sarah just adored it.

"Hi Daisy!" Sarah smiled picking up the small bunny. She had already named it, and as a father I couldn't take something out of my daughter's arms that she loved.

"Daisy it is." I sighed.

Amanda's POV

It was the last day I got to spend with Bo. She was sobbing, and so was I. I didn't want to leave, and she didn't want me to leave.

"Mom why are we leaving here?" Jayce asked.

"Daddy doesn't think we're safe here sweetie." I tried to tell him. He's five, so he's still not fully aware of what happened to his brother.

"Mom what about Phil? He's still buried. Don't we take him with us?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We can't honey." I told him. He got very upset, and then he left to play with Sarah. "Bo, honey I need to tell you something. I'm giving my baby up for adoption." I told her with a frown. She gasped.

"Amanda no! Why would you do that?" She asked. I shook my head.

"She's not Potter's…" I sobbed. Bo was shocked.

"She's not his? Who is her father?" She asked worried.

"Bo I don't know him. He was a stranger, but Potter said he was friends with the man who killed Phillip." She was crying too.

"Amanda you can't let him give up a part of you!" She told me.

"Bo he told me if I didn't get an abortion he'd leave me, and then I compromised to let me give it up for adoption. I can't get a divorce when I have my three children to think about. They're my little boys, and we have to move. We're not safe here with the gang that killed my son." I explained barely able to finish my sentence. Bo put her fragile arms around me.

"Amanda he's not going to end your lives together over this. It's stronger than that…but what if you and the kids moved away, and Potter stayed here to be on the inside and get rid of this gang problem?" She asked. I looked up at her.

"That's crazy, but Bo it could work."

Jayce's POV

My mommy is really sad today, and she has been a lot lately. Sarah pulled me by the arm and took me to her front yard.

"Shhh." She giggled. I don't think we're allowed out here. She grabbed my hand and swung it. "Let's walk." She smiled walking down the sidewalk with me. We couldn't see the house anymore, but we saw these men pull up in a huge car! They were really nice.

"Hey little kid. Aren't you related to that police guy?" One of them asked me.

"My daddy's a police!" Sarah giggled. The guy looked to his friends and then back at us.

"Well why don't you come on in here with us sweet pea?" He asked Sarah. My mommy always told me not to go with strangers, but Sarah was really little, and she didn't understand. "We've got some candy in here." He told her. She squealed and the man grabbed her and put her in the backseat. I tried to walk away, but the man got out of the car. "Well let me just take you home kid." He said picking me up. I tried to yell for help, but he covered my mouth! I told them where my house was and a few of the other men in the car started hurting me real bad. I cried and asked them to stop, but they didn't listen to me. Sarah was screaming, but they weren't hurting her.

"Stop!" She cried.

"Hey man, can I throw this brat out the window?" One guy asked holding Sarah who wanted to help me.

"Hang on let me speed up." He said as the car went faster. The man rolled down the window.

"Don't!" I begged crying from the pain of being hurt. They wrote a note and put it on her with tape. The man put Sarah out the window and let her go. She fell into a ditch with leaves. I was so scared she was hurt!

Woody's POV

"Sherriff's department how can I help you?" I asked answering the phone. There was a woman on the line, she was hysterical.

"There was a van, and then they tossed this little girl out of the van without slowing down, and she's not responding to voice, but she's breathing. She looks like she's about one and a half or two." She sobbed. I was shocked and appalled. That's my daughter's age, what sick freak would do that?

"Ma'am can you describe where you are?" I asked. She gave me the actual street name, and I sped there as fast as I could. I took Buzz with me. We both hate calls that children are involved in. I saw the woman and she was standing in a ditch, so I quickly walked to her. The little girl lying on a pile of leaves had her curly brown hair slopped over her face. I started to hyperventilate. I didn't want to believe my eyes. I couldn't see her face, but I had dressed my daughter in the exact same clothes before I left for work. I knew my baby anywhere. "SARAH!" I yelled crying and picking her up. She was breathing, and I felt her heartbeat against my chest. I was shaking, partly from fear, and the other from sheer rage. I would shoot the person who caused physical harm to my daughter 72 times in the chest.

"Woody I called an ambulance." Buzz said. He was panicked too. There was a note attached to her and I took it.

"Dear police force,

I know your guy with the last name Bridges. He's the father of Phillip Bridges. You got our friend sent to jail, and we won't stop until you make us.

Ps. We've still got the other kid; we just couldn't take this brat anymore."

I slammed my hand leaving a dent in the sheriff car. I didn't care that my fist was bleeding, or the car was dented. I was enraged. Purely enraged.

Bo's POV

Amanda and I had made our plans, and went downstairs to the playroom to find our kids. They weren't there. Sarah had left a note, with a picture that was her and Jayce walking.

"She likes to go on walks with her dad, I'm sure they're close." I smiled. We walked around the whole neighborhood. I was going to scold Sarah for walking without my permission, or an adult, but we couldn't find them. I called Woody quickly. He wasn't home from work yet which worried me. When he answered he was crying.

"I was just about to call you." He said. "I found Sarah in a roadside ditch." He told me. "They have one of Amanda's kids." He said. My heart ached horribly. I hung up.

"The gang has Jayce. Woody found Sarah in a ditch near the highway." I said sobbing. I don't even know if my little girl, the only one I'll ever have, is alive!

"Bo we have to do something!" Amanda cried. We went to the hospital, and Woody was there with our small child in his arms.

"She's fine Bo, but she's got a broken leg, and a sprained arm." He had been crying again, I could tell.

"Daddy?" Sarah asked shyly.

"Yes baby?" He asked back.

"They said they had candy, and they wanted to play." She cried. He hushed her and patted her back.

"Some people are very bad, and they lie." He explained.

Potter's POV

I took every single officer in our police force, and the one in the county next to us, and we went to where we knew the gang was. It was where they all met, and they stayed during the night. We were quiet, and we went in with our guns drawn. There were more than twenty of them, and they were outnumbered, but they still tried to fight back. I went after the one who had my son. I beat him with my gun before shooting him in the ear. I grabbed my son and fled the scene to get him to safety. He had been badly injured.

Buzz's POV

I saw all the scumbags surrounding me and I couldn't help but think. One of these losers did that to my Goddaughter, and they're the reason no one is safe. We're putting a stop to this once and for all for the safety of our families! I slammed one against the wall.

"Have you seen this little girl in your life?" I asked showing a picture to him of Sarah that I keep in my wallet. He nodded.

"Yeah that's the one Teddy threw out the window. She cries like a bit-"I slammed his face into the wall and held my gun to his head. "She's two!" I yelled. I handcuffed him and sent him with the cops from the high security prison. I looked around. There were men on the floor bleeding horribly. Ours and theirs. It was like some sort of war, but it was almost over. I saw one of the gang members trying to flee. If he gets away there's gonna be more gangs, and more trouble. I shot him. He fell to the ground, lying there. It was a familiar face, but I shot him again. I refuse to let this endanger my kids.

Woody's POV

Last night I found out that Potter took all the police to the gang site. We lost four officers, and we got the whole lot of them sent to jail. The ones who were killed, there were six of them, their families are trying to press charges, but they're probably pure scum like the members were. We won't let our men go to jail for doing the right thing. This man came to my house to take pictures of my daughter's injuries for evidence. Sarah was scared. She was always such a friendly and sweet girl, who was ready to meet someone new, but that innocence is gone now. No two year old should have to live in fear.

"Mommy can I feed Daisy please?" Sarah asked sitting down on the couch with her ball of fluff on her lap.

"Sure sweetie." Bo handed her a carrot and Sarah giggled as the bunny ate it. The best thing about all this chaos is that Potter doesn't have to move now. He's back in the police force and he's happy.

"Daddy?" Sarah asked from the couch.

"Yes baby doll?" I asked.

"Can I walk again soon?" She asked. Her arm and her leg were in casts. Little pink casts.

"When you're better honey." I told her gingerly lifting her and setting her on my lap. I heard the rabbit squeaking and it was so annoying. If it wasn't for my daughter that thing wouldn't be in my house.

Jessie's POV

I was trying to teach my son sign language, while I tried to learn it myself. His brothers kept making fun of him, and I punished them by putting them in the corner. They have to know it's not right to make fun of their own sibling. Buzz came home from work. It was my day off. I grabbed my son and we started playing. Even though he's deaf he still plays like a normal little boy, and looks exactly like his brother. Cameron walked over and hugged Colton, but Colton pushed him down.

"Colton Ethan Lightyear!" I yelled. I don't know why I yelled at him, because he can't hear me, but I pulled him by the arm, startling him. It hit me like a ton of bricks when he started crying. My baby can't hear. I started crying too, which stirred up my other two sons. Pretty soon we were all crying, and Buzz came in the room.

"Come on guys what's wrong?" He asked picking up Cameron and Brendon.

"We've all just had a crazy day." I sighed wiping my tears and setting my son down. I love my sons so much, and I feel so terrible that one of them can't hear. They're only a year old.

Potter's POV

My wife is six months pregnant with a man's child. A man who raped her. A man who is no longer living. I don't care if it's my wife's baby, if it isn't _ours_ I don't want a thing to do with it.

"Potter?" Amanda asked. She was angry, and I could tell easily she was going to start a fight.

"Amanda, I'm not discussing this." I stated with a growl.

"Potter we're discussing this NOW!" She yelled. "This is my child, and I'm keeping it. If you don't like it then GET OUT!" She said hysterically. I grabbed her arm and pushed her out the front door.

"Ladies first!" I yelled slamming it. About an hour later I realized what I had done. Amanda didn't even try to come back. After last night I've never felt so terrified. I wanted to go find Amanda, but there was a knock on the door. I answered it and she was there.

"I'm taking the children, and you aren't moving. We are. You'll get the divorce papers in the mail." She said taking my sons. "And Potter. I didn't want this baby, and I didn't want to be with another man, I was forced. Shame on you for taking your anger out on a little girl who didn't chose her parents." She said in anger, and still tears.

"Amanda!" I called after her. She was gone; already in the car and leaving. I walked back into my house and saw the old family portrait. Phil, smiling and happy little Philly. I burst into tears. A grown man sobbing every ounce of fluid from his body. My son is dead, my wife is gone. I had never been so upset in my life than this very moment. If my wife and kids are gone, there's no reason to work, and if I don't have to work, then why should I live anymore? Why should I live this life where I do nothing? I'm not happy. I'm so pathetic. Maybe I shouldn't live this life where I do nothing. I wrote all my thoughts on a piece of paper and I walked into my room.

I went to my safe where I kept my emergency weapons and I got my handgun. I opened my door to make sure no one came back into the house. I put the gun to my head.


End file.
